The sun will always be there
by Blackbillie
Summary: This is the sequel for: When the sun comes up, a new day begins. Tony and Loki has plans to extend their family. How will their life be like with pregnancy, magic, modeling, avengers and to raise a family? FROSTIRON and MPREG. Not BETA read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Even though they said it in the hospital, neither wanted to tell the others until they were really trying to have a baby. It was Loki's idea because he wanted his husband to really think if he wanted it and that it wasn't because he had a moment with a boy.

They had gone back to Hawaii and stayed longer then meant to. They still had sex but now; if Tony wanted to take Loki, he had to have a condom. "But I thought we were trying." Tony whined.

"Not this time, my love." Loki said and made Tony forget about it by distracting him the best way he knew was possible. He wanted to have a child with Tony but there was something that made him think twice. He was immortal again and Tony was not. Tony will grow old and die and then Loki was cursed to live on forever with just memories of his husband. Whenever he thought about it he would curl up close to Tony's chest and held back the tears as good as he could. Tony always asked what was wrong but never got an answer. But one they he had enough of seeing his husband suddenly turn sad and curl up to him.

"Okay, you got to tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." Tony stated when he had been sitting by the pool on a sun chair and Loki had come out of the house and seated himself between his legs and embraced him.

Loki knew that this had been going on for too long so he just sighed but stayed cuddle up to Tony who as usually returned the embrace. "I am immortal." Loki said and this time he couldn't hold back his tears. He had been holding them for a week now and now when the words left his mouth he also released them.

"I know." Tony said with a long voice and stroked Loki's shirtless back.

Loki pushed away from him. "You are going to grow old and then die and leave me alone to live forever." Loki said with shaking voice, he started to hyperventilate so Tony put his hands on both sides of Loki's face and made him look in to his eyes.

"Loki calm down… deep breaths… in." Both inhaled air. "And out." They let it out through their mouths together. They did that two more times and then Loki seemed to have calmed down. "I wish there was some way that I also was immortal but I'm not a god and there are no vampires. There are no vampire's rights?" He then asked making Loki chuckle but then his head snapped up to and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Would you want to be immortal if you could?" Loki asked his husband, his voice was still shaken but he could at least breathe now.

Tony gave him a confused look. "Why wouldn't I, if it would mean that I would live with you forever then yes I can deal with that." Tony said. He knew that one day all of his friends will die of old age but he would have Loki forever.

"I know a spell that can make that possible." Loki said with uncertain smile.

"What's the catch?" Tony asked. Of course there was a hatch; he was given immortality and that must come with a price.

Loki took a deep breath. "The spell will pretty much make you in to a god of Asgard; so I will have to seek permission of All-father and when you are immortal… you will have to serve him." He said with a serious voice.

That made Tony froze. He hated him; he couldn't even be close to him without wanting to punch him across the face and now if he wanted to be with Loki for eternity he needed to serve the man.

"Please Tony." Loki pleaded and he never begged, not even in bed but he needed Tony to understand that this was pretty much do it or I don't know how this will work out.

Tony sighed but then smiled at his husband. "Fine, I'll guess I will have a lot of time of getting used to the man." Tony said and leaned in and kissed his god.

Loki smiled; all his worries were gone by just hearing his husband telling him that he wanted to spend eternity with him. It sounded weird now when he thought that he was worried about Tony not wanting to spend an immortal life with him. It wasn't like Tony had set a goal when he married him.

"Is this why you didn't want to have a child with me?" Tony asked with sad voice.

"No, I do want a baby with you but…" Loki looked over at the pool, trying to find the right words.

"Buuuuuut…" Tony took Loki's chin and made him look at him. A small breeze came from the sea, making Loki's raven black hair flow with the wind. He looked so beautiful; he always looked beautiful even when he had blond curls when he was human.

"I just want to be sure that it is what you want." Loki said with a low voice.

Tony sighed. He couldn't really blame him; everyone thought that Tony was a playboy that would never settle down, but then he had a boyfriend that turned in to a fiancé and is now his husband. All under just a year and a half and now he wanted children with the god. Maybe it was a bit quick but he was going to live forever with the god and he wanted a kid at some point so why not now?

Tony leaned forward so he could whisper in to his husband's ear. "I want to have a kid with you Loki." A shiver was sent down his spine from the breath from his husband's mouth and the message made his stomach go warm.

Loki nodded and smiled. "Let's at least wait until we get home." He said and stroked Tony's cheek.

"Why?" His husband asked with a confused look.

"We have some things to do when we get home; I need to talk to Fury, my manager and talk with Thor about going to Asgard to talk to Odin." Loki said, he turned and leaned his back against Tony's chest and let his husband embrace him and stroke his hair.

"Are you going to pursue modeling?" Tony asked and brushed Loki's hair out of his face.

Loki sighed and looked over at the sea and saw dolphins play. He loved modeling; he loved the fashion, the people and the traveling but now that he was a god and people knew who he really was, he was uncertain if people wanted him to model anymore. "Depends if people still want me to model?" Loki said truthfully. He started to massage one of Tony's hands out of nothing else to do. "I can't be a model if no one wants to book me." He muttered while concentrating on his husband's hand, looking at the wedding ring. He had told Pepper that he wanted to choose the rings since Tony did his engagement ring. She had helped him with were to go to the design them and the woman had been very helpful and when the rings were done she had asked to take a picture of them so she could show them on her website. It was apparently her best creations and he had to agree that she did a splendid job.

"If no one wants to book you; they are insane." Tony whispered in to his ear and watched how Loki stroked his wedding ring. "Why wouldn't they want to have a god on their magazine cowers or the catwalk?" He then said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Loki didn't answer just chuckled and enjoyed sitting there with his husband holding him, the sun worming them and the dolphins playing in the sea.

"I was thinking about buying this cabin." Tony said and leaned his chin on Loki's shoulder.

Loki frowned. "Like you don't already have too many mansions already?" He was punished by a tweak in the side.

"_We_ don't have a cabin on Hawaii." Tony answered after punishing Loki and started plant small kisses on his husband's shoulder.

Loki sighed and let his nails smoothly slid up and down Tony's forearm. "I have to agree that it is extremely beautiful here."

The cabin was next to the beach which was private to them. The cabin was made of wood with big windows. The pool area was made of big black brushed flooring and next to the pool were big stones to make the pool look a bit more like a lagoon. The pool wasn't big but it didn't need to be because they usually didn't swim in it. Around were big palms that never were in the way for the sun. Inside the cabin was modern interior but with hints of Hawaii culture.

"This could be our getaway cabin." Tony stated and closed his eyes from the sensation of Loki's nails.

"And Malibu is what: our getaway mansion?" Loki said sarcastically and earned another tweak.

"See it as my wedding present to you." Tony said and continued planting kisses to the pale skin.

Loki let his head leaned back on Tony and tilted it slightly so Tony could make a trail of kisses up his neck.

"I guess that would be a lovely present." Loki turned in Tony's arm and caught Tony's lips in a deep kiss. His hands travelled down Tony's naked chest and to his swimming trunks and slid a hand inside. Tony gasped when long slender fingers started to stroke his manhood that became harder and harder. "But I haven't bought anything for you." Loki whispered seductively against Tony's lips.

"Oh, what you are going to give me makes this cabin in to nothing." Tony answered and then moaned when a slender finger slid over the head of his cock.

Loki chuckled and started to suck on the sensitive skin on his husband's collarbone. "Should we take this in the pool?" Loki whispered in to his ear.

Tony nodded and his lover let go of his cock and stood up. They got in to the pool, water up to their shoulders and Loki pushed Tony up against the poolside and kissed him deeply and passionate. Tony's hands wander down to Loki's swim trunks and pulled them off with some help from Loki and started to stroke his hard on making his husband groan and moan in to the kiss. Loki pulled at his husband's trunks and let them slid down his legs. He let a finger slip in to his partner's entrance and started to prepare him. Tony gaps but the sudden intrusion, he stopped stroking Loki's manhood and wrapped his arms and legs around his partner feeling that it was a lot easier to hold himself up in the pool. Loki started to suck on his neck making his head fall down on the edge to give him more access. Another finger was pushed in to him and he felt that he couldn't wait anymore, he wanted Loki. "Take me now." He said between gasps.

Loki pulled his fingers out, gripped his hips and slid his cock in to Tony, both groaning by the tightness. He waited for his husband to adjust and in the meantime he kissed him deeply, showing how much he loved him. Tony grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled it back so he could suck on his neck. He growled by the pain when Tony nipped on the already red skin but let out breath when he felt a smooth tongue lick over the bruise. "Move!" Tony whispered against the bruise, which made him gasp even more from feeling warm breath on the red skin. He started in a slow pace to thrust in and out of his husband, hitting his spot every time. "Ah… faster." Tony demanded and his husband obliged and moved faster. Moans and gasping missed with water splashing around them.

"Oh god… Loki." Tony screamed out when he came, his cum floating up to the surface and float away from them. His body went limp in Loki's arms while his husband did a few more thrusts before he came in to Tony and he screamed out his name in the process.

Tony let his legs fall down from Loki's waist and just hanged on to Loki for a moment while catching his breath. Loki's hands wondered over Tony's body and caught his lips in a soft kiss. "Love you." Tony said and stroked some hair out of Loki's face. Loki leaned in and kissed him deeply as another way of saying that he loved him to.

"Let's go home tomorrow." Loki whispered and slicked Tony's hair back and made it wet. Tony frowned which made Loki sigh and smiled. "Don't get me wrong I love this and I wish we could stay here and escape the world but we can't, and I miss the girls." He said with a sad smile.

Tony sighed and nodded towards his love. "Yeah, your right." Tony said and let his head lean on to his shoulder.

* * *

When they got home they were attacked by their girls; they jumped, they whined, they licked and stroked close to them. The men laughed and sat down on a couch and let their girls lie on their laps and just snuggled with them. Loki had been afraid that the girls wouldn't recognize him but they surely didn't show any change in their behavior towards him. Tony didn't realize how much he missed them until they came back to them. They didn't get to have a quiet moment for long though because Loki's phone suddenly rang.

"It's my manager." He said, he got Lola away from his lap and walked over to the kitchen to get some water. "Hello Julia." He answered the phone.

Julia was a small blond girl with a project mind similar to Pepper which made him hire her.

"Loki, how was your honeymoon?" She asked with a merry voice.

"Expect that I almost lost my husband, it was amazing." He said with friendly tone.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, is he okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I sort of saved him." Loki said and looked over at his husband who now had both dogs at his sides and was watching TV.

"Oh yeah, the reason I am calling isn't just because to see how you were doing. Do you want to keep modeling?" She asked with a serious voice. "I know you are a god again and your appearance is back and I must say you look even more beautiful now, but I want to know if you have the time." She stated.

"I have to join the avengers but I would love continue modeling." Loki said truthfully.

"That makes me very happy Loki and I can tell you that there are a lot of people that wants a god on their magazine." She said and Loki could see how a smirk played on her pink lips. "Do you know how much time you are going to spend with the avengers?" She then asked.

"Not yet, I am going to meet the director someday this week to discuss that so I will call you back when I know." Loki answered her.

"Okay then. Call me as fast as you can." She said with a demanding voice. It's kind of funny how the little girl still dared to push around a god. They said good bye and hanged up, Loki took out a bottle of water and walked back to his husband and seated himself in his lap and an arm wrapped around his shoulder to steady himself. Tony put a hand on his hip and the other hold the remote, still changing channels.

"What did she say?" Tony said after settling on the CNN news and put the remote down. His now free hand was placed where his other hand was and pulled Loki closer so he could lean his head on his shoulder. Tony had met Julia at the wedding reception and that was the first time they met and he was surprised by how small she was and bossy, he liked her.

Loki drank from the bottle before answering. "She said that I will be more popular now." He said with a small smirk on his lips.

"I told you so." Tony said and planted a kiss on his cheek and started to stroke his thigh. Loki smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"I thought the others would be here." Loki stated and drank from the bottle.

Tony motioned to the TV and took the bottle from Loki and drank from it. On the news you could see the Hulk smashing some doom bots and on the streets; Clint and Natasha tried to get people to safety. The their came a big lightning bolt down and destroyed a dozen bots in a single blow. "Thor's back." Loki stated. His brother had gone home for a week to help Odin with some peace meeting with another realm.

"I think we should have dinner ready for them when they get back." Tony stated, absently playing with his husband's t-shirt.

"I think they would like some pizza would be nice…" The TV suddenly showed a man throwing up from the panic around him. "Scratch that, sushi is better." Loki said with disgust of watching the man emptying his stomach.

"Jarvis how have you've been?" Tony asked cheerfully.

_I am very well sir and welcome back sirs._

"Thank you Jarvis, order sushi for the gang." Tony stated and saw Hulk calming down and turns back to a naked Bruce.

_Will do sir._

Loki leaned his head on Tony's and watched the assassins wipe out the last bots. The news saw that the fight was over so they showed a picture of him and Loki at their wedding and then a paparazzi photo taken just two hours ago when they got of their private jet.

**_To other news; Tony and Loki Stark is back from their Hawaii honeymoon. As you can see; the Loki we thought was just a famous model is in fact the same god who tried to take over earth just one and half years ago. The question is: Can we trust him? _**

Tony grunted and turned off the TV. "Let it go already." He murmured and buried his nose in to the crock of Loki's neck. Loki soothes his partner by letting his nails runs slowly up and down his neck. Tony let out a moan and closed his eyes. "You always know the right spot." Tony said and let out a breath.

Loki chuckled and planted a kiss on Tony's head. They sat there for a while until they heard the elevator ding, the doors opened and in walked in the avengers with happy voices and just a few bruises. "Hey, you are back!" Clint said with joy. Everyone gave the couple hugs as greeting and the dogs also got some greetings. "So you are becoming an avenger, congratulation." Steve said and patted Loki's back.

"I am extremely proud of my brother." Thor said with glee, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hey, have somebody heard from Pepper? She hasn't answered my calls since yesterday." Tony asked the others. Everyone suddenly turned uncomfortable but tried to hide it, but they couldn't hide it from the couple. "Where is she?" Tony sounded worried, angry even.

"Tony calm down." Loki said and put a hand on his husband.

"She is alright Tony but we think that she wants to tell you two the news in person." Natasha answered with a calm voice.

"What news?" Tony asked confused but relieved that his best friend was okay.

* * *

**OMG, what are the news?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony didn't get anything from the others what the news was; just that he had to wait until Pepper called him. But she didn't call him, not this day anyway and that made him very nervous and stressed so Loki made him hot chocolate and told him go down to his lab to get his mind on other thoughts, so he did and he took Tyra with him. She hadn't been down there for some time so she was eager to help him. It actually worked and he got some work done on his suit that had been pretty damaged since the fight with Doom when he got crushed by a building. He had a lot of avenging to do next time he saw Doom. He went out with the dogs for their last walk and when he got back, he had a very sexy god in bed that wanted him badly.

* * *

Tony woke up by something he didn't know what. Something was tickling his face and he quickly realized that he had buried his face in to Loki's raven hair, holding him from behind. He sighed and rolled on to his back and rubbed his eyes.

_Sir, it appears that Miss Pots is calling for the fifth time. Should I let her through?_

"Yeah go ahead Jarvis." Loki rolled over to Tony and laid his head on his chest and nuzzled close to his husband.

"Tony?" Tony started to let his finger run up and down Loki's arm to stay awake.

"Hi Pepper, Loki is here to." He stated and felt Loki smile against his skin.

"Hi Loki, how was yo…" She trailed of and the men could suddenly hear a sob on the other line.

Both men sat up immediately. "Pepper, are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly. No answer just sobbing and heavy breathing. "Pepper please, answer me." His voice was shaking. He had never heard Pepper cry like this and he felt useless right now.

"You know what… I'll come over." She said and hanged up.

Tony just stared in to the wall. What was going on? What was he supposed to do? He felt a hand on his and he looked over at his husband who looked at him worriedly. "Let's take a shower before she gets here." Loki said and stroked his cheek and smiled.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded; they got out of bed and shared a shower together that for once wasn't ending up in sex. They got in to slacks and walked to the kitchen. "I think I'm going for a walk with the girls before eating breakfast." Loki said and put on one of Starks hoodies. It was summer but it was 7.00 a.m. in the morning so it was still chilly.

"Are you sure? What if she wants to talk to you to?" Tony said with a worried voice. Loki smiled and walked up to his husband and gave him a soft kiss.

"I think she wants to talk to her best friend. I'll be back soon." He gave his husband another kiss before taking the leashes and the dogs followed him to the elevator. "And Tony… let her talk without interruptions." He said with a smirk on his face and then the elevator doors closed.

Tony sat down with a cup of coffee and let out a breath. He didn't have to wait long until the elevator door opened again and in walked his best friend; red swollen eyes and dried tears on her cheek. She wasn't wearing her usual cloths; she was wearing blue jeans, a white top and a black knitted sweater. He stood up and embraced her, stroking her back while she cried against his shoulder. After some time when the sobs had calmed down a bit; he moved them to the couch and released her and looked in to her eyes, waiting for her to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a low voice.

Tony's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing for a second. "Who?" He managed to ask.

"A guy that I had a one night-stand with." Her voice was shaking. The elevator opened but neither of them noticed Loki and the dogs walking in.

"Pepper Pots had a one night-stand?" Tony said sarcastically. Tyra and Lola came up to them and when Lola noticed Pepper crying she instantly jumped up on the couch and laid down with her head on her lap. Pepper smiled at her and her shaking hand stroke over her head.

"Be serious Tony." Loki muttered and seated himself next to his husband and placed a hand on his thigh.

Tony nodded and turned back to Pepper who seemed to have calmed down by having Lola by her side. "Do we know him?" Tony asked carefully. Pepper just shook her head. "Have you told him?"

This time she nodded. "He doesn't want anything to do with it." She answered them but not meeting their eyes.

"Do you want it?" Loki asked her and that made her cry even more.

"I always wanted a family but I want a man to be there with me." She said and fell in to Tony's arms again.

Tony wanted to go and get suit up to search this fucker down, but Pep needed him now. "Whatever you decide Peps, we'll be here." Tony said and stroked her back.

"Please tell me something else so I can just forget this for a moment." Pepper said and pushed herself from Tony and Lola was quick on putting back her head on her lap.

Tony and Loki looked at each other. What should they break first? That Tony was maybe going to be turned in to a god or that they were going to try to have a baby? Baby was maybe not the right moment to tell right now.

"I am maybe going to be turned in to a god." Tony said with his usual smile.

Pepper looked up at him with confusion. So Loki took it that it was probably best that he explained the deal to her. "I am immortal now and I couldn't live with the thought of seeing Tony pretty much fade away and leave me alone to live in eternity. So I remembered a spell that would make Tony immortal." Loki said with a small smile on his face.

"There is a catch isn't it?" She said feeling herself coming back to normal.

"Odin has to agree to it and if he does; since he is the king of the gods, I will have to serve him." Tony muttered, feeling Loki's hand squeeze lightly on his knee.

"Do you want to live an eternity Tony? See all of us die." Pepper said with a serious voice. Loki's eyes widened and suddenly stood up and walked away. His husband wouldn't be able to see his friends die and live on with just him. He will change his mind and he would end up alone. "No Loki, I'm sorry." He heard Pepper yell after him but he was too sad and he felt so lost that he couldn't bear to stop and look at her right now.

Tony had thought about the question that Pepper had asked but realized that Loki didn't know that so he probably thought that he had changed his mind. "Pepper… I have already considered that… it will be though but I will have Loki… if I didn't agree to this I would die and leave the one I married, the one I promised to spend the rest of my life with and if I can extend that then I will." He said with a serious voice but still had a smile on his face.

Pepper nodded. "Then go to him. I can wait and spend some time with your girls." She said and smiled at him. Tony nodded and stood up, but before leaving he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Loki stood in their bedroom, arms crossed and staring out the window, holding back tears that threatened to fall. Maybe he should give up his magic. He could grow old with his husband, but then he wouldn't be able to give him a child. And he wouldn't be him anymore. But why couldn't he sacrifice that? Tony had been willing to see all his friends die, just to be with him forever. Why couldn't he give up his magic for him? Maybe he should…

Hands slid around his waist and settled over his stomach, a familiar robust body pressed up against his from behind. "I can give up my magic." Loki felt himself getting nauseas by the thought of losing it again, while settling his hands on his husbands that were on his abdomen.

Tony turned his husband so he was faced against him and put his hands on either side of his face. "No. I agree to spend the rest of my life with you… with magic or not. If it is a chance that we can prolong that; then I want to be with you forever." He said and looked deep in to his eyes which had gone blurry from all the tears. "I love you." Tony then said and leaned in and kissed him deeply, feeling Loki's hand slide around his waist and pulled him closer to him.

When they parted a few tears had escaped Loki's eyes. "I love you to." Loki said and Tony brushed away the tears.

"And Pepper is really sorry." Tony mentioned and let his hands run down and settle on his husband's shoulders. Loki knew that she was just looking out for her friend so he wasn't really mad at her actually. He was angry that he never asked Tony that question before himself, he should have thought about that. "I want to do this." Tony said and cupped his cheek and let his thumb slide over his cheekbone.

Loki nodded and kissed his hand, he leaned in and embraced Tony who returned the hug. They stood like that for a while and just held each other close not wanting to let go. That until a certain cream colored saluki walked in silently and poked Loki on the leg with her paw. Loki chuckled and let Tony go. "They are probably hungry." He said to his husband.

Tony nodded and gave Loki a small kiss on the lips before they walked out to the kitchen. Tyra and Lola stood at the cabinet where their food was and waited. Tony walked over to Pepper who was sitting close to Steve. "Hey Cap, when did you get here?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Just a few minutes ago." Steve answered and smiled back.

Tony nodded and sat down next to Pepper. "Do you know what you want to do?" He asked carefully and she nodded a bit uncertain. Hearing the girls dig in to their food and felt his husband sit down next to him, he wrapped an arm around his husband and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Loki." Pepper said with a sad voice.

Loki made a wave with his hand. "It's alright Pepper." He said and smiled. He got a kiss from Tony on the cheek and saw Pepper smile.

"Have I missed something?" Steve asked curiously.

"Let's talk about that later." Tony said and sighed. "So what are your plans?" He directed the question to his friend.

"After talking to Steve; I have decided to keep the baby." She said with a small smile.

Tony let out a breath and hugged her, when he let her go he returned his arm around Loki. "Congratulation is in order then." He said with a happy smile and Loki nodded. "If you need anything; you know that you have access to our account." Tony said, Loki lazed his fingers in to Tony's hand that where hanging over his shoulder.

Pepper chuckled and nodded. "And I'll be here for you if you need any help at all." Steve put in with a warm smile on his face. Tony looked at Pepper who was looking at Steve with a face he hadn't seen before. Wonder what that was?

They talked about how the next 9 months was going to be like and laughed when they talked about the mood swings Pepper were going to have. Each time they talked about something that was important in pregnancy; Tony gazed over to Loki who gave him a small smile every time. He just couldn't wait to see Loki have a little bum on his stomach, the first time they could see on an ultrasound, the day he would go in to labor and the day he could finally hold his baby. A baby that would be an awesome 50% mix of his and Loki's genes. A wonder kid!

The rest of the avenger had joined them and talked about the baby that they were joking about being a mascot to the avengers.

"Okay, what is up with the eye thing?" Natasha suddenly asked the couple on the couch. Since it was a bit crowded now; Loki was sitting in Tony's lap being held close by his husband, Pepper sat next to them with Steve at her side. Bruce and Thor occupied the other sofa and Natasha had occupied Clint's lap.

Loki looked down at Tony and had like a silent conversation until Loki nodded and Tony turned his attention to the others. "We are planning to extend our own family." Tony said with a big proud smile on his face. Loki leaned down his head on Tony's head and stroked his husband hand that where holding his waist.

"You mean getting more dogs? I think your girls would get extremely jealous." Clint said and looked over at the two dogs that were draped over Thor and Bruce.

"No dimwit, a baby." Tony said with a sigh.

Silence fell over everyone until Thor's voice boomed in the living room. "That is marvelous news." He said making Tyra wake up and glare at him.

"You mean like adoption?" Bruce asked confused.

Tony chuckled at that, they had absolutely no idea about Loki's body. "No, now when Loki is a god again; he can become pregnant." Tony said with a big smile and placed a hand on Loki's stomach.

"Actually it's not because I am god that makes me able to bear children… it's because I'm a Frost giant." Loki said with an uncomfortable look. Tony knew all about his heritage but they never talked about it since it was still a sensitive subject.

"Wait what?" Clint said, not knowing if he should be disgusted of amazed that Loki could get pregnant.

"The Frost giants have a reproductive system that makes it possible for males to also bear children." Thor explained to Clint so Loki didn't have to. He had managed to let Loki talk to him about being Frost giant but it had been a struggle. Loki was really messed up by the way they had talked about them in Asgard and now he was one of them.

"You two can be baby buddies." Clint joked and looked at Pepper and Loki.

"He is not pregnant yet." Pepper said but smiled at Loki. "I don't know if I should be happy or scared about having a little Tony running around." She said with a horrid look on her face. Everyone agreed and thought about the terror the little Loki/Tony could do. "Hey that's not nice." Tony whined but chuckled when Loki laughed at their faces.

* * *

Tony lied down on their bed next to his husband who was reading. "Well that was an exhausting day." He said and leaned up on the head bored and dragged his hands over his face. All the information and sharing had drained him.

Loki marked the page and put the book down; he crawled over to Tony and gave him a soft kiss. "But I'm happy we told them." He whispered and gave him another kiss. He let his hand wonder over Tony's chest and started to suck on his neck.

Tony let out a gasp. "You remembered what you said that we would do after telling them?" He said and let out a moan when he felt Loki lick behind his ear.

Loki swung his leg over Tony so he straddled him and sat down on his lap. He gave Tony a wicked smile and leaned in close so they were breathing the same air, letting his fingers through the soft brown hair. "Do you want to create a life Mr. Stark?" Loki purred and let his lips ghost over his lips.

"God yes." Tony said and caught those lips in to a deep kiss; his hands placed on his husbands hips. He was so hard, the thought of taking Loki and to create a life made so he didn't need any foreplay. When Loki continued to suck on his neck, he felt that Loki was equally hard. "Can… you do that thing so I can take you right now?" Tony asked grabbed Loki's butt making him gasp. Loki snapped his fingers and their cloths were gone, Loki lifted himself and slid down on to Tony gasping in the process. Tony knew that they didn't need to wait until Loki was adjusted to move. God he loved magic sometimes. Loki started to move up and down, moans and gasping, hitting the spot every time. Tony helping him by lifting him up and slam him down, making his husband scream. He felt Loki starting to shake so he shifted their position and trusted in to him in a quick pace.

"Oh yes… come in me my love." Loki screamed out, hands clutching on his shoulders. Tony started to pump Loki's hard neglected cock making him scream even more. Until Loki came over their chest and the way his body tensed around his cock made him see white when he came and road out his orgasm. He fell down on top of Loki who hugged him close.

"I love you." Tony said in to the crock of Loki's chest. Loki planted a kiss on his shoulder and reached for napkins. When he could reach them he sighed, but then he remembered his magic so he made gest with his hand and the sweat and cum on their chests were gone. Tony pulled out of Loki and rolled over to his side of the bed and felt his breathing calm down. Loki came over and cuddled up close to him like he did every night. "Just imagine that after this night you might be pregnant." Tony said and smiled and made circles on the god's shoulder.

"We'll see in a few days." Loki said and closed his eyes. "Good night my love."

Tony kissed his head. "Nighty night my god." He said and closed his eyes aswell.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't have much to do today so you'll get two chapters :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Three days later Loki sat in the meeting room at Shields HQ waiting for the director. He was still thinking that he maybe should change to his armor, but he loved the new black leather loafers he had bought a few days ago. He yawned for the third time and felt tired for some reason. The doors opened and the man walked in with a grumpy face and bag in his hand. "Rough day?" Loki asked with a grin.

"You have no idea. If you don't mind I'll have to eat my lunch at this meeting." Fury said and pulled up a sandwich. The smell sent Loki towards a trash can and his breakfast came up fast. Fury looked at Loki with wide eyes and put the sandwich back in the bag. "Hey dude, are you okay?" He asked not moving from his spot.

Loki breathed heavily when he was done and sat on the floor. "Yeah." He said and chuckled.

"You're sick dude!" Fury stated. "Can someone get him some water?!" Fury ordered. A woman walked in with a plastic cup and gave it to the god on the floor.

"Thank you." He said and swept the water down his throat.

"Have you eaten something bad or what?" Fury asked concerned, he came over and helped the god up on his feet's and steadied him while they walked back to the chair.

"No… I'm not certain but I might be pregnant." Loki smiled and put a hand on his stomach. The hand started to glow and they stood in silence while Loki felt thru his body.

But after a while Fury's patience ran out. "Well?" He asked the god. Loki smiled and a tear ran down his cheek, he looked up at the man and nodded. To his surprise Fury gave him a small smile. "Congratulations then." He said and squeezed Loki's shoulder.

Clint and Natasha walked in through the doors and their faces turned in to frowns by the smell of puke in the room. "My god, what is that?" Clint said and waved a hand in front of his face. Natasha looked at Loki; she of course knew exactly what had happened and it was confirmed when the god nodded. Natasha and Loki shared a hug, which confuse Clint even more. "What's going on?" He asked and looked at everyone who was smiling.

"You are so slow sometimes." Natasha said and rolled her eyes. "Loki is pregnant." She said and her smile widened. "Does Tony know?" She asked him.

"Not yet." Loki said and shook his head.

"Oh my god, I've got to be there when you do." Clint said and started to jump.

Natasha nodded. "Yes and we got to record it." She said with a wicked smile. Loki just chuckled.

"Shall we continue the meeting?" He asked the director.

Fury shook his head. "No, you won't be able to concentrate anyway." He said with a sigh. "We'll take it tomorrow or something. Go and tell Stark that his going to be a dad and I want that recording." He said with a smirk and walked out.

Natasha and Clint dragged Loki out the door and rushed home.

* * *

Since they wanted it to be a surprise to Tony; they waited until he got home from work. They had told Jarvis to record the whole conversation and the assassins had hid themselves in the kitchen, behind the kitchen island. Loki sat on the couch with a hand over his stomach. He had their lovechild inside of him and he felt so happy. The dogs lied next to him and slept peacefully now that he was home.

The elevator doors opened and his husband walked out with a big smile on his face. "Honey I'm home." He said sarcastically to his husband who just rolled his eyes. "How was the meeting?" Tony was greeted by the dogs and Loki stood up and walked up to him. He took his hands and looked deep in to his eyes.

"Tony… I'm pregnant." Loki said and smiled.

Tony's eyes went wide; he looked down to his stomach and placed a hand there. He looked up again and his husband nodded and his smile grew wider. "Oh my god." Tony said and pulled Loki in for a fierce kiss.

The assassins popped up and screamed congratulation making Tony jump and Loki laugh. "Dude, you are gonna be a dad." Clint yelled with a big smile.

Tony smiled. "Yeah… I am." Tony suddenly went pale, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Caught by his husband and Clint helped him carry the passed out billionaire to the couch.

Loki's smile was gone and he looked worried. "Don't worry Loki, it's just a shock." Natasha said and squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly; he looked around and was met by his best friends face, sitting in the armchair next to the couch, she had gone back to work so she was dressed in her usual formal working cloths. "Pepper?" Suddenly remembering the news he just got from his husband; he sat up and looked around for his pregnant love. "Where is he?" He asked when he couldn't see him.

"He has gone to Asgard." Pepper said and crossed her legs.

Tony expected the worst. "Has he left me?" He said with a shaking voice. He hated himself from passing out when realizing he was going to be a father.

"No your idiot." Pepper frowned at him. "He has gone to see Odin." She explained and saw her friend calm down from the sudden panic. "I thought you wanted the baby?" Pepper asked him and he noticed that she looked pretty pissed off.

"I do… but… I don't know." Tony said and looked down at Tyra who was lying next to the sofa. "I don't know if maybe I'm the right man for the job." He said truthfully.

"I've seen you with kids and you are really good at communicating with them, like your one of them." She said with a smirk. "Loki wouldn't have the baby with you if he wasn't sure if you were ready." She said and smiled.

"But I'm not really the best role model and I didn't even have a father. How will I know what I'm doing is right?" He was panicking, not only was he afraid that he wouldn't be good father; he was so afraid that Loki would be pissed at him because of him panicking.

"Oh don't give me that." Pepper said with a stern voice and narrowed eyes. "You think all new fathers know what to do? You will learn and you'll have Loki." She said with a small smile. "Take one day at the time." She then said and walked over to the kitchen.

"Dammit you're right, as always." Tony said and lied down on the couch.

* * *

Loki, dressed in his normal royal clothing, walked in to the great hall with his brother by his side who still didn't know that his brother was pregnant yet. He wanted to wait until they were in front of Frigga and Odin. He had told him his plan and didn't see a problem with turning Tony in to an immortal. He himself couldn't bring himself to see his brother the day that Tony would die. They stopped in front of the stairs and bowed to the king and queen. Frigga got up and embraced her sons. "Oh my sons, I have missed you so." She said when she let them go. Both the brothers smiled at her. "How is Anthony?" She asked with a warm voice.

"He is well." Loki said, still a bit cranky that his husband had passed out by the news.

She nodded and walked back up to her throne. "Loki, you have requested this meeting. What is your purpose?" Odin spoke with a soft voice which calmed Loki down a bit.

He took a deep breath and looked up to Odin. "I am requesting to make my husband immortal." He said simply and just waited. He didn't see any change in the All-fathers face which disturbed him a little. It was always like this, he could read anyone but not Odin, he remained a mystery.

"Why do you request this?" Odin asked with the same warm voice. He probably knew the answer but he just had to hear it.

Loki sighed. "The thought of my husband growing old and die makes me… I don't even want to think about. I wouldn't ask if our life-span was equal like before, but now I am immortal again and I don't know if I can live on without my husband." Loki said and let a tear fall down his cheek. He didn't mean for it to fall, he didn't want to show his weakness but maybe he would take him seriously if he showed emotions.

"I see… does he know what it means to be an immortal?" Odin looked at Loki with seriousness in his eye.

"He does." Loki answered and gave Odin the same intensity in his eyes. He subconsciously laid a hand on his stomach which Frigga noticed.

"My son, do you have news for us?" Frigga asked with wide happy eyes.

Loki looked down and noticed where he had placed his hand and smiled. "I am bearing my and Tony's lovechild." He told them with a warm smile.

Frigga laid a hand on her chest and tears ran down her cheeks and a big smile appeared on her face. Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a huge smile and when he looked up at Odin he was happy to see a warm smile on his face. He was afraid that Odin would be angry like when he was pregnant with Sleipner. "Congratulations my son." Odin said. "And yes, you may turn your spouse in to an immortal." He lifted his spear and let it fall back on the floor with a boom to make his word final.

Loki bowed. "Thank you All-father." He said and gave the man a smile.

"Come back her with Anthony when it's done, I want to meet the father of my grandchild." He said and looked over at Frigga who nodded.

Loki knew that Tony wouldn't be so happy to meet him but he will have to learn to deal with him. Even though he was happy that they were happy by the news, he was still angry that he never addressed his other grandchildren that he had. They bowed again and left the room.

* * *

Thor and Loki landed on the towers helipad and Loki changed his armor in to a t-shirt, jeans and his loafers. Tony came out with a worried face and walked up to Loki and embraced him. "I'm so sorry Loki." Tony whispered in to his ear.

Loki smiled and returned the embrace. "It's okay my love." Loki answered and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Just don't do that when the baby comes." Loki stated with a serious voice. Tony caught his lips in a passionate kiss and his hands traveled down from his shoulders to his stomach. When they reached his goal they parted and looked down at his hands.

"There is a tiny Stark in there." Tony said quietly to himself but Loki heard him and put a hand on top of the one on his stomach.

"Odin gave me clearance to make you immortal." Loki told him and smiled.

Tony nodded and kissed his husband again. "Not today… today we are celebrating." Tony whispered against his lips and Loki nodded. Tony lazed their fingers together and they walked inside to meet the rest of the avengers who popped a champagne bottle and filled the glasses.

"Cheers for the two babies that will be here in 9 months." Steve spoke out and everyone except for Loki and Pepper who got soda drank.

"I'll bet Loki will have the worst mood swings." Clint said with a grin.

Tony bit his lip to hold back his laughter. But Loki wasn't equally amused, he made a flick with his wrist just when Clint was about to drink. He was surprised that his champagne had turned hard and when he held it upside down over his face it turned in to liquid again and fell down on his face. Everyone laughed by the scene except Clint who tried to get champagne out of his eyes.

"Don't mess with a pregnant god." Bruce told Clint and patted his shoulder. Clint just muttered something and walked over to the sink to clean his face. Tony managed to stop laughing and draped an arm around Loki's waist.

"But how will this work on the field?" Steve asked Loki.

Tony looked at Loki curiously. "It will be fine until I can't fit into my armor, then I'll have to quit the fighting and probably the modeling as well." Loki said with a small smile, feeling the hand of his lover stroke his side.

"And when will that be you think?" Steve asked and took another sip from his champagne.

Loki took a minute to remembering when he had started to show with his other children. "About 4 months or so." He answered and Pepper nodded to confirm.

"How will we hide this from the press?" Bruce asked who had seated himself down on a barstool.

"I'll think it's better if we tell them." Pepper said and sat down on the chair next to Bruce. When everyone gave her looks that said that she had gone crazy she sighed and explained why. "There are still people put there that doesn't trust Loki, but if they know that he is caring Iron Man's child, they might let him be… that or they'll be more curious but they won't attack him at least." She said and drank from her soda.

"Why won't they attack him?" Steve asked her confused.

She looked at him like he was a confused child. "Because he is carrying an innocent child." She said and smiled at Loki who nodded.

"Okay Pepper, order a press conference tomorrow." Tony said with a happy voice. He couldn't wait to tell the world that he was going to be a father.

* * *

Tony walked up on stage in his nice suit, cameras were flashing and the room was ear deafening with all the reporters that were talking to each other. Pepper and Loki stood behind the stage watching Tony walk up fearless.

"Hi, it's been a while." Tony started and smiled like he usually does in front of press. "I've called you here today because me and my husband…" He looked over at Loki who smiled at him but you could see that he was quite uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. "Have some pretty amazing news for you." He reached out his hand towards Loki who reluctantly got up on stage and took it. Tony smiled at him and turned back to the reporters, the cameras flashed even more now. "My husband is pregnant with my child." Tony said simply and gave his husband a proud smile. Loki smiled back and kissed Tony on the cheek. The reporters were throwing questions and the flashes were blinding them.

Tony pointed at a woman in the front row who held up her hand and that earned her some points. "How is that even possible?" She asked the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Loki took a deep breath, he knew that it was best if he told them how and not Tony. "I am not actually from Asgard, I was found in Joutenheim as a baby frost giant. Frost giants have a different reproductive system that allows males to get pregnant as well." Loki said and hoped that he didn't have to share more than that. He was wrong.

_What is a frost giant? How does a frost giant look like? How come you don't look like a giant? Is that the reason you turned insane? Will the baby be a frost giant? _That was just some of the questions that Loki could here from all the yelling. He suddenly felt dizzy and nauseas, he looked a Tony who seemed to understand this.

"No more questions, this press conference is over." Tony said and led Loki of stage. Loki ran to the toilet and emptied his stomach, feeling Tony's hands come and pull back his hair and massaged his back.

"They won't leave us alone." Loki said when he was done. He sat up and got some papers from his husband and plastic cup with water.

"Let them write the first story and then we go from what they got from that." Tony said and flushed the toilet. "You're okay?" He asked and helped Loki up who nodded and leaned on him for a little bit to collect himself. Tony embraced him and stroked his back. "Let's go home and make me immortal." Tony said and smiled.

* * *

"Am I supposed to feel anything different?" Tony asked as he lied down on the bed. Loki sat down on the edge after putting his book with advanced spells on the nightstand.

"No, I don't think so anyway." He answered and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his head. "Just lie still and don't say a word." He ordered and closed his eyes.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well. He heard Loki mumble something in a different language and then a tingle started in his head and chest where his husbands' hands were placed. The tingle spread through his whole body and then a warm feeling, like a liquid feeling followed the tingling and filled all over his body like a shell. Then it was gone, the warm liquid and the tingling just disappeared and he suddenly felt stronger than before. Like he had gotten a new body. When he opened his eyes he was met by green orbs that looked at him with warmness and love.

"Is it done?" Tony asked his husband just to make sure that what he felt was his body becoming immortal. Loki nodded and leaned down and kissed him deeply. "I'm a god now." Tony said with a big grin.

"Yeah, I just boosted your ego even more." Loki said and stood up but just to be pulled down again with yelp escaping his mouth, on the bed and his husband straddling him.

"Oh it was already at a 100% just by being married to a god." He said with his grin flashing some teeth.

Loki chuckled and let his hands wonder over his husband's chest and stomach. When he felt the arc reactor, an idea came across his mind. "I can remove the shrapnel's now." He said and looked at the arc reactor.

Tony looked down at the moving hands and then looked at his husband again. "No, I wouldn't be Iron Man if I didn't have them." He answered, Loki nodded and he leaned down and kissed him deeply. "I love you… forever." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to warm really sensitive readers that there are some torture in this O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Four months has past and it had been some turbulence. Doom had come back with some more bots and both Loki and Tony got their revenge by blowing up a lot. They pretty much did most of the job. There was a lot of sex the first month, as Tony excuse was to make up for the time that would be lost when Loki was big. He surely had no problem with that though. What did bother Loki sometime was how all the guys treated him like a girl that would break by anything. They backed up a bit though when Loki threatened to change all their cloths in to woman's clothing the minute they needed to assemble. The press had been though in the beginning but when they realized that no one cared and was actually happy that there was coming an avenger's baby.

He had started to show now so he had to quit his work with the avengers and the modeling and thought that he would stay home. No, he got different jobs, like concealing at Shield and he was assigned as a permanent judge for Americas Next Top Model, he also was a quest judge at Project Runaway. He was more famous now than before and it wasn't because he was a pregnant male, it was because he was really good at fashion. Tony supported him so long he took care of himself. His husband loved his little bump and always had a hand on his stomach when they slept, sometimes he even whispered to it; about what an awesome life it was going to have when it came out. He wasn't as tired as he was the first four months and according to his husband he looked a lot more alive. He had to go to a tailor to get some stretchy pants that he could wear when he got bigger. He was not going to walk around in sweat pants for more than 50% of the pregnancy.

* * *

Loki had been home for a while after being at the shooting for ANTM. He was standing in their living room and looked at their wedding picture. Tony stood behind him and hugged him closely and peeped over his shoulder as he smiled to the camera, before them lied their girls gracefully like the royal dogs they are. A pair of familiar hands came up behind him and placed themselves on his showing stomach, and then a familiar pair of lips planted a soft kiss on his neck. "Are you ready to see the baby?" Tony whispered in to his ear.

Tony had told him how a usual pregnancy on earth was like and he specially looked forward to see the little baby. They had have a usual ultrasound but they could only see a peanut shaped embryo in his uterus that has always been there but it works in a different way in a frost giant and it was smaller when not being used. Bruce was the one who got to do Loki's general check-up when Tony had bought an ultrasound machine. And he was so fascinated by it all that Tony had to tell him to back off when he noticed that Loki was getting uncomfortable by the questions. But now the baby was a lot more shaped like a baby and they would also get to know the gender of the baby.

"I want to have a new wedding picture taken." Loki said and looked at the photo in front of him.

"Why?" Tony frowned.

"I don't look like that anymore." Loki murmured and caressed the hands on his stomach.

"True… but do you want to take it now or when the baby has come?" Tony asked in to his shoulder.

Loki bit his lip, thinking. He looked over at another that Tony had framed; it was of him as he is now on the cover of men Vogue. That picture was very famous due to the way they had made his eyes glow greener in a sterile light.

He lazed their fingers together and let his head lean back on Tony's shoulder. "Let's wait." He answered. He looked over at the clock and noticed that they were late. "We have to go." He said and got out of Tony's arms.

* * *

Loki laid on the gurney, t-shirt pulled up and the cold liquid on his bump and Bruce placed the thing that sent ultrasound in to his stomach. Tony sat beside him and held his hand, not because neither of them was nervous more because of moral support. "Damn, I just lost 50 bucks to Clint." Bruce muttered.

"You put bets on what gender our baby has?" Tony asked bitterly.

"Yeah, I bet on a boy." He said with a smile.

Both their eyes widened until big smiles was placed on their lips. "Is it a girl?" Loki just needed him to say it.

He placed the screen in front of them and showed them the baby. "You are having a girl." He confirmed.

Tony kissed Loki's hand and felt a tear run down his cheek. They were having a girl, a beautiful baby girl. Loki looked at the screen and saw the tiny little baby girl. "She is perfect." He whispered out with a smile on his face.

"Yes she is." Tony said and dried away the tear.

"She is a healthy girl as well so everything is fine. And you are not feeling any pain or feeling uncomfortable?" Bruce asked Loki who couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. "Loki."

"No, I'm fine." He answered and looked over at Bruce and smiled at him.

"Are you having a girl?" Pepper's voice was heard from the door. She was also showing now and she surely had awesome months with Steve who helped her with everything. It didn't take long until they told Tony and Loki that they were dating. Tony was happy for her; she couldn't get a better man then Captain America after all. And now they both were standing there, holding hands.

Tony nodded and was embraced by his best friend. Loki cleaned himself up and was also embraced by the woman. Steve gave Tony a pat on the back and smiled at Loki, scared that he would break if he touched him.

"Your turn Pepper." Bruce said and got the tub of liquid out. Loki got off the table and seated himself on Tony's lap.

Pepper lied down on the gurney and pulled up her t-shirt, Bruce squeezed on the tube and a little liquid came out. He looked over at Tony. "I know; I'll put it on the shopping list." Tony said leaning his head on his husband's chest.

Bruce looked at the screen and moved the ultrasound thing over Pepper's bump. "Yes I won this one, so technically I don't need to give Clint anything." Bruce said with a cheer. Pepper gave Tony a confused look.

"Clint and Bruce have put bets on the babies' gender." Tony explained dryly and got a kiss on the head by Loki.

"And I was right about that you are also getting a girl." Bruce told Pepper. Her face lit up in glee and she was kissed by Steve.

* * *

Months passed by and it was unusual calm, they were just waiting for Doom to appear but after a while the happy family relaxed and just lived on waiting for their babies to come in to the world. They thought the pregnancy would be still but oh they were wrong.

Loki was alone at home; Tony had gone to work and took the dogs with him to give Loki some rest. He was in the seventh month now so he was bigger and could get tired on just walking in stairs. He was lying on the couch sleeping peacefully with a hand on his stomach. His baby girl was finally asleep after having a good session of kicking, making Loki a bit sore. He was suddenly awakened by someone grabbing him and put something on his mouth. Everything happened to fast and he slipped in to darkness.

* * *

Tony was in his office, signing papers when his phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw a picture of Clint. "Hi, need more bows Robin Hood?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Loki's been kidnapped." Clint said with a serious voice. Tony's heart stopped for one second. "Jarvis alerted us and said that Doom was on your floor. When we got up Loki was gone." Tony could hear Steve barking out orders to somebody in the background.

"I'll be right there." Tony hanged up. "Time to go girls." Tony said seriously and the girls were on his tail in a matter of seconds. He let the dogs in and drove off.

When he got to the tower Shields agents were everywhere. The elevator door opened and he was met by the avengers, Pepper and Fury. "Jarvis can you track Loki down?" Tony sounded so focused that he almost sounded angry which made his friends back off, the dogs as well.

_There is a weak signal of Mr. Stark's reading in Alaska sir._

The others just stared at Tony with wide eyes. "Of course I would make Jarvis remembering Loki's magic so he could track him down if we have to. Now suit up and join me, or I'll go by myself." Tony said and walked down to his lab to suit up.

* * *

Loki felt a shooting pain in his back when he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing that his vision was still foggy from the drug. Subconsciously before he passed out he had managed to put a shield around the uterus to protect the baby. He vision cleared up a bit and he managed to look around a bit. He was lying down on something hard, hence the back pain. The rooms walls looked like he was in a cave but the floor were made of steel. It was so cold so either the AC was on maximum or he was underground. He gave out a grunt from the pain in his back. "Ah you're awake." He recognized that voice and it made him more annoyed then scared.

"What do you want Doom?" Loki hissed, he tried to sit up but figured out that he was chained to the table he was laying on and that his t-shirt was gone.

"I just want to catch up with an old friend, Loki. Oh and it did pissed me off when you and your husband decided to blow up my army in to pieces that made it not possible to recreate them." He said with a voice that a person who didn't know Doom would take as friendly but Loki knew him. He was even more dangerous now because now he seemed to have a plan. "I am also fascinated by how you can be pregnant." Doom came out in to the light with a big grin on his face.

Loki tried to call for his magic but he couldn't feel it. "How?" Loki hissed.

"Oh you mean your magic; yeah I blocked it from you." Doom said; he poked on one of the chains. "This is what's blocking it." He said and walked away.

Loki looked down at the chains and noticed that they are thicker than a normal chain and there were glowing blue patterns on them where Loki could see some kind of force running through them. He looked over at Doom; he was standing by a metallic table and on it were various tools that Loki hadn't seen before but they distinctly reminds him of hospital tools.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Loki asked, feeling panic erupt in his body.

Doom picked up something from the table and walked over to where he lay. "You know; if your baby would be born today, it would probably survive. But it would need some help with keeping itself warm and all that." Doom said and slid the tool, which appeared to be a scalpel, over Loki's leg causing a crimson line to appear. Loki growled feeling the need to scream but he wouldn't give that to him. "But I wouldn't say that this place would be the best hospital for you or your baby." He then said and slid the scalpel over his arm, making another red line appear.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Loki hissed at him.

"Shhhh, I think it would be best if you were asleep but what fun would that be." The man said with a satisfied grin on his face.

The scalpel moved over the middle of his chest, towards his stomach. "No please don't." Loki didn't care if he appeared weak anymore; he was too scared for his baby.

An ear defining sound stopped the sharp scalpel just above the stomach. Doom looked up at a TV screen in the corner and his smile disappeared. "How did they found this place?" Doom growled out. He pierced the scalpel in to the chest wound and left it there. Loki screamed by the fierce pain shooting from his chest. The man beside him disappeared and he let himself calm down even though the pain was starting to be too much for him now. He felt himself sleep in to darkness but before he passed out he saw chocolate brown eyes looking at him with fear. He heard someone calling him but he couldn't get himself to slip back to conciseness and everything turned black.

* * *

Tony and Bruce rushed in to Bruce's lab, Tony carrying his unconscious husband bridal style. As soon they had freed him from the chains; his body had started to heal itself so when they got back he was completely healed but they didn't know how the baby had taken the sudden rush of adrenaline and panic from its mother. Tony put his husband down on the gurney and held his hand even though he was covered by his suit.

Bruce ran around getting the gear he needed to see how the baby was doing. He did various tests and Tony saw his friend calm down by each test he did. "How is she doing?" He asked with a shaken voice.

Bruce looked up with a small smile. "She is surely a Stark alright. She is fine." He said and patted Tony on the metal shoulder. Then he started to look through Loki to see if he was hurt internally just to make sure. After a few minutes Bruce sat down on a chair and let out a breath. "They both a fine, but we are lucky to have gotten to them so fast." He said with a serious voice, he took of his glasses and cleaned them of on his shirt. Tony nodded and felt all the adrenalin that had been in his body fade away. He felt cold and lost; just a few minutes too late and his baby and Loki would be gone. "Go and take of the suit. I'll sit here with him." Bruce said with a reassuring smile. Tony nodded and laid down Loki's limp hand and took a last look before walking away to his own lab.

The suit was taken off gently and while he stood there and waited he let himself calm down. He felt tired, cold, sad, angry and lost. All he wanted was to kill that son of a bitch that had hurt his family and he will. That sick maniac had abused someone who was carrying an innocent life and had run away when the alarm had gone off.

_Sir, your husband is awake. _Jarvis almost sounded relieved to tell him that.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said and rushed back to Bruce's lab. When he got in his husband sat on the edge of the gurney, breathing heavily and Bruce tried to calm him down the best he could.

"Loki." Tony stopped in front of him and took his hands in to his and looked deep in to frightened green eyes. "You're okay, you are safe now." Tony said and embraced his husband, feeling Loki clutching his shirt and his shoulder felt wet.

Loki cried for minutes, shaking by the trauma he had been through. If it wasn't for the fact that he was pregnant he wouldn't have made a big deal of it but now he was carrying their lovechild and he had almost lost her.

"Let's get you to the bedroom." Tony whispered in to his ear. Loki nodded and with some help from his husband he got of the gurney and walked over to the elevator.

"You should cancel all your work and stay home for at least a weak." Bruce said when they walked in to the elevator. Loki nodded and leaned on to Tony.

"I'll call Julia later." Tony said to Loki when the doors had closed. They got to their bedroom and Tony helped Loki lay down on his side and got the oblong pillow he had bought for him to help him sleep better. When he had tuck him in, he himself laid down behind him and embraced him from behind and laid a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby move a bit in there. They fell asleep quickly but Tony woke up 30 minutes later by a struggling Loki. He opened his eyes and saw Loki sweat and mumble, nightmare. "Loki honey, wake up." Tony said and shook him gently. Loki opened his eyes, he breathed like he had been running a marathon, and sweat mixed with tears fell down his cheeks. Tony's embrace tightened and he whispered smoothening words in to his husband's ear. Loki calmed down and just lied there, staring in to the opposite wall. "Try to fall asleep again." Tony whispered and caressed his stomach.

"I can't… I'm too scared." Loki said quietly.

"You are safe here." Tony said and planted a kiss on the neck.

"They took her… in my dreams." Tears started to fall down his cheek again. It's amazing that he wasn't dehydrated by now.

"No one will take her away from us… I promise I won't let that happen." Tony said and nuzzled closer to Loki as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I am nice :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Pepper was sitting in a couch in Steve's apartment, switching channels until she settled for some America's next top model. Loki had a special part in this episode as the one who guided the girls through a photo shoot.

_I learned a lot by him, he is a very good teacher and I took in as much as I could when he directed me. _

Pepper smiled by hearing the girls talk about the experience of having Loki as a teacher.

_The girls have learned a lot and it's enthralling to watch them work and to get that photo that is going to be shown to the panel. I am very proud of them. _

Loki smiled and he was so handsome, no wonder he had gotten a lot of fan girls. Steve sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this the latest episode?" He asked and looked at Loki who was now directing a girl that didn't seem to listen to him. Pepper nodded, to busy watching Loki get frustrated by the chick. Then suddenly a shooting pain went through her and she clutched her big stomach. "Hey are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

Pepper felt the pain fade away but then something else happened that made her blush. Why? Why on his couch? "My water just broke." She said quietly. Steve looked down and saw the dripping from the couch down to the carpet. He got to his feet and grabbed the bag that was packed just for this occasion.

"Jarvis tell everyone that Pepper is having her baby and to go to the hospital." Steve said with smile. He helped her up and was on his way to the elevator when she stopped. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I am NOT going to the hospital when it looks like I've peed in my pants." She said with stern voice.

Steve nodded and ran to his bedroom. He got some new panties and a pair of pink sweat pants. He helped her change and then she would let him take her to the hospital.

* * *

Loki was sitting next to Tony and watched the latest ANTM episode. Tony got as annoyed at the girl who didn't listen to Loki as he had felt. "Please tell me she is going home?" Tony growled at the TV. Loki chuckled and nodded. Tony smiled and caressed Loki's big belly.

_Sir's, Miss Pots is having her baby and is on the way to the hospital. _

Tony jumped up from the couch and helped Loki up slowly. "Oh my god, we must hurry." Tony said in panic.

Loki chuckled and shook his head when they got in to the elevator. "It will be a while until the baby comes and we will have to wait in the waiting room anyway." Loki said and lazed their fingers together.

"But what of there are any complications? What if there is no one at the hospital that can help her? What if the baby is sick?" Tony was pretty much panicking right now and Loki just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"If you are going to be like this when our baby comes, then you are not allowed to be in the room." Loki looked dead serious in to Tony's eyes.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, you're right. She will be fine." Loki smiled and kissed Tony softly.

* * *

They sat in the private waiting room with the other avengers. Everyone was nervous except Loki and Natasha. "How can you not be nervous?" Clint exclaimed suddenly to Natasha.

The red head just sighed and looked at Loki for help. But he was busy holding Tony's hand, poor man was shaking. Wouldn't surprise them that he would pass out again the day when Loki goes in to labor. Natasha had promised to take over if that happens.

"It's just normal childbirth." She said and took a magazine from the table in front of them. "She won't die." She said and flipped through the magazine. "She'll be in pain but not die." She said ice cold.

Loki felt his hand being crushed by his husband's hand. He looked over at Natasha with an annoyed stare, which she just shrugged her shoulders and kept on reading. "Honey, you are crushing my hand." Loki stated and felt Tony immediately let go of his hand.

"Sorry." Tony muttered and looked down at the floor. Loki laid his hand on Tony's thigh instead and gave it a light squeeze.

"She will be fine." He whispered in to Tony's ear and kissed his cheek. Tony smiled and moved closer to Loki and leaned on to his chest, Loki's arm around him.

Tony managed to fall asleep there on Loki's chest but was awaken when a glee full captain walked in to the waiting room. "She's here now." He said with a cheery voice. Everyone smiled and cheered with Steve. "She asked for you Tony." Steve said after everyone sharing a hug.

Tony looked at Loki who just smiled. "Go to her." He said and got a kiss from Tony before he left.

* * *

He opened the door carefully and what he saw made his jaw drop. There his best friend lay in a hospital bed and she was holding a little tiny baby who had a little pink hat and wrapped in blankets. "Wow, she's so small." Tony said when he came up to the bed. Pepper nodded and a tear fell from her cheek. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked and brushed away the tear.

"It's just hormones." She said and smiled. The baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Imagine, soon you will see Loki sit like this with your own girl." She said and looked down at her baby with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Tony said and felt a warm feeling in his stomach. "Have you decided on a name?" He asked and stroked a finger on the little baby.

She nodded and looked up at Tony. "Emilie… Emilie Pots." She said and another tear ran down her cheek.

"Hello there Emilie." Tony said and stroked the tiny cheek again. "I hope you are going to be good friend with our daughter when she comes." He said and smiled.

Pepper chuckled. "What time is it?" She asked and looked around the room.

Tony looked at his watch and was shocked by the time. "Ehm its past midnight. When was she born?" He asked.

"23.32" She answered. "A January child." Pepper stroked the smooth little cheek of her daughter.

"Both our children will be January children." Tony said and chuckled. "I'm happy for you." Tony said and kissed Pepper's cheek.

Steve walked in with wide eyes. "Tony, Loki just got in to labor." Pepper looked up at Tony and smiled at him but it fade away when she saw how pale he suddenly went.

"Oh no, don't you dare pass out now." She said with a stern voice which made Tony shake his head.

"No it's too early; he shouldn't do until two weeks." Tony said and started to shake.

"Your doctor is here and she said that he is ready." Steve tried to calm Tony down but it didn't work so well.

Tony felt his legs give in so he managed to fall down on a chair. He breathed in… and out, slowly. "Tony, you need to go to Loki. He needs you." Pepper said with a demanding voice.

"I just need to catch my breath. He won't like it if I come over there and panicking." He said knowing his husband pretty well. Another deep breath and he stood up, still on shaky legs but he managed to walk. "Show me where he is." He said and walked out the room with Steve.

* * *

Tony walked in to a private delivery room and saw his husband in a hospital gone, standing beside the bed and bending over it and took deep breaths. He walked up and massaged his back like he had learned from the private pregnancy course, to ease the pain for his husband.

Loki let out a breath. "You're here." He said and leaned his head forward, letting it just hang.

"Of course I am." Tony said and kept on with the massage until Loki wanted to lie down. "Have you talked to the doctor?" He asked and brushed away some hair from Loki's face.

"Yeah, she said that she didn't know why I am in labor but the baby seems to be ready to come out." Loki answered, then another contraction came and he gripped Tony's hand and almost crushed it.

"Okay honey, grab the bed next time." Tony said and looked at his hand when he had gotten out of Loki's grip. Loki just glared at him, making him raise his hands in surrender.

"Had she decided on a name?" Loki asked wanting to think about something else for a change.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Emilie Pots." He said happily.

"Sounds good." Loki said and smiled back. Tony leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Can't believe it's time." He whispered when they parted.

"I am stunned she is early, I thought she would be like you, late." Loki said sarcastically. Tony would tweak him if it weren't for the fact that Loki was already in pain. And another contraction came and this time Loki grabbed the bed.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Tony asked carefully.

Loki closed his eyes, cherishing the moment of no pain. "Yeah, switch places with me." He said and that earned a chuckle from Tony.

There was a knock on the door and in came the slightly heavy woman with brown short hair and glasses and a very warm smile and understanding and calm eyes who were their private doctor. She had been perfect during these past few months, she listened to Loki who told her how his body will work during the pregnancy, it was very similar as a normal pregnancy with a woman but the baby will come out through the anal that will change in to something close to a vaginal opening.

"Dr. Jensen, nice to meet you again." Tony said and shook her hand. She smiled and then turned to Loki.

"How are you doing Loki?" She asked with sympathy, she walked up and made a gesture for him to pull up his legs on the leg support so she could measure him.

"Oh it's going swell." He said sarcastically. She chuckled and put on rubber glows before putting in her fingers in him. Something he will never get used to.

"8 centimeters so there are still some time before we can start the process. I'll come back in an hour." She said and threw the glows in the trashcan. They thanked her before she left.

"I can't believe I'm going through this again." Loki said and dragged a hand over his face and took his legs down from the supporters. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and took Loki's hand and kissed it.

"It is kind of funny that they are born in the same day. Even if there will be different dates on the birth certificate it has only gone two hours since Emilie was born." Tony said and caressed Loki's smooth hand. Loki only nodded and then another contraction came and Tony had to let go of the hand. He walked over to the sink, took some paper and soaked it with cold water. He came back and sat down on the bed again and put it gently on Loki's forehead.

Loki sighed when he felt the cold water on his hot sweating skin. "I love you." He whispered to his husband who had started caress his stomach.

"You better get out of there before your dad gets pissed." Tony said to the stomach.

"I already am pissed." Loki growled, but Tony just chuckled.

The hour passed and Loki had 6 more contraction and was starting to get really tired and cranky, and he took it out on Tony who had to take deep breaths so that he wouldn't lash out at him.

Dr. Jensen knocked on the door again and walked in with confidence. "You are a real fighter Loki." She said and put on another set of rubber glows and Loki put his legs on the supporters. Loki just grunted as a respond and felt cold finger be inserted in him again but this time he was too tired to care. "Well it's ten centimeters so let's get to work." Dr. Jensen walked out to the corridor to get some staff to help.

Tony stood beside Loki and held his hand. "I'll be hear all the time, okay." Tony said and kissed the hand.

"Don't you dare pass out!" Loki growled to him and the stare could make anyone drop dead.

The staff came in and put everything together and Tony stayed there by his side.

* * *

The avengers sat there in the private waiting room, McDonald's bags and papers scattered on the table in front of them. Natasha had fallen asleep against Clint's shoulder, Bruce had read all the magazines, Thor had gone to Mexico to get Jane, Steve had come to see what they were doing but then gone back to Pepper. A nurse had come two and a half hour ago and told them that they had started the process. "It's gone two and a half hour, I'm surprise that a nurse doesn't come and tell us that Loki is dead. Come on." Clint sighed and hit his head in the wall and woke up Natasha in the process.

"How is my brother?" Thor asked when he and Jane had walked in to the room.

Bruce threw the magazine on the table. "They started two and a half hour ago." He said, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought little Stark was in a hurry since she started two weeks to early." Jane said and sat down on a chair.

"That's what we thought as well." Natasha muttered and rubbed her eyes.

Then a nurse came in with a big smile. "She has arrived." Everyone cheered for joy. "If you want you can go and greet her." She then said and they followed her to the room they were in.

She opened the door and let them in. There on the bed was Loki, hair slick back with sweat, looking a bit sick and tired but he had a warm smile on his face. He held the little baby girl who had the same pink hat and wrapped in blankets. Next to them sat Tony with a hand around his husband and his finger was held by the little girl.

"She is so tiny." Jane said with a baby voice.

"Shit man you look awful." Clint exclaimed and that earned him a big punch in the stomach by Natasha.

"Can I hold her?" Jane asked and came up to the bed. Loki nodded and gave her the baby.

Natasha stood beside Jane and looked at the little girl who looked at them with curious looks. "She has your brown eyes Tony." She said with a smirk.

Tony hugged his husband tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Loki smiled and closed his eyes.

"Brother, she is a worthy princess." Thor exclaimed and looked close to the little girl.

Tony's eyes widened. "Is she a princess?" He asked shocked.

Thor nodded and smiled. "Well of course, Loki is a prince so this little girl is a princess of Asgard."

Clint walked up to Tony and Loki. "You look worse now than you did the day you were pierced by the doom bot." He didn't seem to mean anything bad by it because his usual smirk wasn't in place.

Loki just chuckled and snuggled closer to Tony. Tony on the other hand glared daggers at the archer who backed away slowly.

"Have you picked a name for her yet?" Bruce asked and stroked the little girl's cheek.

Tony looked down on Loki who seemed to be falling asleep. "We are thinking Joanna." Tony said and caressed Loki's arm.

"Why that name?" Clint asked from his seat far away from the couple.

"Loki watched some movie. And some girl there was called Joanna and he was hooked I guess." Tony said with a smile.

"Maybe we should leave you alone and go home. We'll take care of the dogs." Natasha said and looked at the sleeping Loki.

Jane lay Joanna down in the plastic crib that had been rolled in for them, they said good bye and then it was silent. Loki lied down and Tony lay down next to him and embraced him closely and fell asleep as quickly as Loki did.

* * *

Tony and Loki were awakened by Dr. Jensen. "Good morning." She said with her warm smile. The men smiled back at her but didn't show any attempt to move. "I'm sorry to bother you two but I need to check you Loki to see if everything alright since it was a long and tough time yesterday. Loki nodded and Tony got out of bed and walked over to the little girl that had nicely fallen asleep as they did. A nurse came in with a bottle of milk and put it on the counter where there was a microwave.

"When she gets hungry, you worm this in 30 seconds and then you try it on your wrist and you can give it to her if it's lukewarm." The nurse explained to the men with a smile and then she walked over to the cabinet. "In here you have diapers." She said and then she said good bye and walked out.

"I can say Mr. Stark that you will be doing the diaper changing today at least because your husband needs to stay in bed today and only move if he needs to use the bathroom and you will need to help him then." She said and threw the rubber glows in the trashcan.

"Is something wrong with him?" Tony asked with a worried voice.

"His body is just really tired by the childbirth and should rest." She said with a reassuring smile. Tony nodded and stood beside Loki's bed and sat down next to him.

"When can we go home?" Loki asked with a raspy voice. Not so surprising since he screamed A LOT.

"Not today, if you rest today as much as possible you might be able to go home tomorrow." Dr. Jensen said and walked over to Joanna's crib and looked down on her. "She sure is beautiful." She said and fixed the little hat that had fallen off her head. The men smiled with proud faces and Tony kissed his husband on the head. "Oh you should get a shower." Tony stated and wrinkled his nose. When both his husband and Dr. Jensen glared at him he knew he should leave the room. "I am going to get some coffee." He said and slipped out of the room.

"If you want a shower, I can have a wheelchair in here so you can sit down when you are showering." The doctor said with a smile, while she checked little Joanna.

"No, it's okay. I'll use magic." Loki said and smiled at her. She nodded and listened to Joanna's heart.

"You want to hold her?" She asked when she was done. Loki nodded, so she picked the little girl up and gave her to Loki who held her close. "I'll be back this afternoon to see how your body is doing." She said and then walked out, leaving them alone.

Joanna looked up at Loki with curious look in her brown eyes. "Hi." Loki said and stroked her cheek. "Your dad will probably spoil you, but promise me to never become like those teenager on MTW." Loki said and shook his head at the memory of those spoiled kids. The door opened and his husband came in with two take away mugs with coffee.

"Hi honey." He said and put the mugs on the table next to the bed and sat down, facing his husband and his daughter. They sat there, just taking in the fact that the little bundle of joy that had been in Loki's uterus was finally out. "I love you." Tony said and stroked Loki's cheek. He leaned in and gave his husband a soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jumping in time for a bit here ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Loki was released the next day and got home to some over excited dogs. But they were surprisingly calm with Joanna and even lay down next to her protectively around her. To make sure that the press and paparazzi would leave them alone; they took a picture and send it to all the big magazines in America. Tony tried to be home as much as possible but since Pepper also is home with a baby, he had to do more work than usual. But Loki wasn't alone a lot anyway; he often had Natasha close by or Pepper would join him for lunch with Emilie. Joanna was a saint, she could sleep through the whole night if nobody bothered her, she almost never cried except if she's hungry or needs a change. Loki loved to see his husband fall asleep on the couch after a day of work and then have their daughter draped over him. Loki had taken a picture of them and had it as his front screen picture on his phone.

Loki lay in bed sleeping with a happy Joanna next to him and Tyra on the other side of her to make sure that she was protected from both sides. Tony sneaked in quietly and kissed Loki on the cheek to get him to wake up. Loki opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his husband and smiled. "Hi handsome." Loki said and dragged Tony down for a deeper kiss. Tony then realized that it had been months since they kissed each other that deep and passionate.

"I wish to continue this but we don't have a baby sitter and also, the All-father and Frigga is here." Tony said bitterly when they parted.

Loki frowned. "Why are they here?" He asked and let go of Tony.

"They want to meet their grandchild." He said and picked Joanna up and pushed gently on her nose witch made her giggle. Loki got up and kissed Tony gently on his lips before they walked to the living room.

Frigga had kneeled down to pat Lola and Odin stood by the window and looked out the city and Thor was in the kitchen and probably looked for pop tarts. Loki could immediately see that Tony was uncomfortable so he put an arm around his waist to keep him calm. When Frigga saw them her face lit up and she walked over to Tony who was holding their daughter. "Oh she is so beautiful." She said and stroked her tiny smooth cheek. "Can I?" She asked and reached out her arms. Tony nodded and handed Joanna over to her carefully. "Hello little one." She said and let Joanna grab her finger tightly.

Odin came over and looked closely at her. "She is perfect Loki." He said with a warm smile. Loki smiled and nodded but Tony didn't acknowledge him, he just looked at his daughter to keep his focus.

"What is her name?" Frigga asked at looked up at Tony.

Tony looked up at her. "Joanna." He said and had a small but proud smile on his face.

"A perfect name for a perfect little girl" Odin answered and smiled carefully at Tony who just nodded at him. "Has the spell been set?" Odin then asked and turned towards Loki who still stood beside his husband, with a protective arm around his waist.

"Yes." He said and smiled at his husband.

"Good." Odin said. Tony was just waiting to hear what he is supposed to do for the King of gods. But nothing came; the king just turned to his wife and smiled at her. "We must go my love." He said sadly. Frigga nodded with a sad face and handed her back to Tony. "She must one day see Asgard when she is older." Odin said and smiled. Loki followed them out to the helipad while Tony stayed inside with Joanna.

Ones outside Loki asked the question he knew his husband was wondering. "What will you have my husband do?" He asked with a serious voice to Odin.

Odin turned to him. "I don't have any use of him right now." He simply answered. Loki was relived but also a bit angry at the way he said it but he let that go. He bowed and they walked up to the helipad and watched them disappear. He stood there for a while to get some air even though it was freezing cold, but he didn't care. He had always enjoyed the cold, he never felt like he was freezing. Will Joanna be able to be in the cold without freezing? Will she have magic? Is she immortal? He had just to wait and see what the future showed. He let out a breath and then felt a pair of familiar hands sliding around him and placed them on his chest and the body of his husband pressed up against him from behind. He caressed the hands that probably were freezing. "It's too cold for you out here." Loki said and looked out to the city.

"Don't care." Tony muttered and kissed his neck. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered in to Loki's ear.

"Nothing special, who is taking care of Joanna?" He asks and turns in his husbands arms and wraps his arms around his shoulder. He is freezing but he tries so hard to hide it.

"Point Break and the dogs keep their eyes on him." Tony said with a smirk.

Loki chuckles and leans in and caught Tony's lips in a passionate kiss in the cold. Tony pulls their body's closer together and hears a moan from Loki that is muffled by his lips.

"Let's go inside, you are freezing and I don't tryst that fool to take care of our daughter." Loki said and sighed. Tony bites his lower lip to stop himself from shaking, he nods and they walk inside hand in hand.

When they walk in side they see Thor on the floor and in front of him he had put Joanna in the babysitter and was making faces that made her giggle. They both knew that this was being recorded because Tony had told Jarvis to film everything when the avengers are alone with Joanna. For what they have seen is Clint talking to Joanna like she was grown up; so he talked about weapons, alcohol and girls. Natasha was caught tickling the little girl's feet. Bruce was surprisingly gentle with the girl and always checked if she had a fever or something. Steve had fallen asleep on the soft carpet with both Joanna and Emilie beside him, sleeping safely between his side and strong arms. Even Fury had been caught once when he was there to talk to Loki and he had to go and get something from their bedroom. Fury had stood before Joanna and stroked her cheek gently. When Tony saw that he knew that he could use this as a bribe.

"Hey point break, think you can handle Joanna on your own for a few minutes?" Loki stared at his husband like he was insane. Thor lit up and nodded vigorously. Tony took Loki's hand and led him to their sound proof bathroom.

"Tony I don't think this is a good ide…" The rest was said in to his husband mouth as he was pushed up against the bathroom counter and kissed fiercely with passion and love.

"He can handle 10 minutes." Tony said and started to work on Loki's pants. Loki nodded; to lost in the heat passion and lust. They stripped from their cloths and walked in to the shower, Tony turned the shower on, soaking them in lukewarm water while they kissed, sucked nipped on bare skin. "Since we don't have a condom, I'm guessing that I'm bottoming." Tony said between moans when Loki started to stroke his hard on.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I am nowhere near the thought of pressing another baby out of me again." Loki said and pushed Tony up the wall, making a gasp come from his husband. "We only have ten minutes so let's use magic." Loki said, he lifted Tony slightly so he could wrap his legs around Loki's waist and steady him against the wall. Loki thrust in to him gently even though the magic made sure that Tony wouldn't be in pain. Growls came from the men when Tony was at the hilt of his husband's hard on. Loki sucked on Tony's neck while thrusting in to him in a low pace.

"Oh god… faster." Tony gasped and leaned his head on to the wall feeling Loki quickening the pace, hitting his spot in every trust. "Kiss me." Loki leaned in and kissed his husband, feeling his hands hand grabbing his hair. "I'm… I'm close… Loki." Tony said between growls and moans. "I love you." Tony said when he came over their chest. Tony leaned his head on the wet shoulder of his husband when the remains of the orgasm went through him. Loki did a few more thrust and then came in to Tony with his husband's name escaping his mouth.

Loki let Tony down on his weak legs and steadied him close to him while they showered of the sweat and cum. "I have really missed that." Tony said when they got out of the shower and put their cloths back on. Loki chuckled and when he had put on his jeans and t-shirt, he walked up to his husband and kissed him slowly and soft.

"I love you." Loki said and noticed the hickey he had made on his husband's neck. "I really should plan better at where I putt these." He said and stroked the hickey gently.

Tony chuckled. "No, I like showing off that we still have awesome sex even though we have a daughter." Tony said and wiggled his eyebrow. Loki laughed and got another kiss before leaving the bathroom to see if Thor was alive. They weren't so worried about Joanna because the dogs watched her like hawks when Loki and Tony weren't around.

They were surprised to see Thor still making faces at the little girl who still thought it was funny.

* * *

**_1 year later _**

Tony sat at the kitchen table, feeding Joanna and tried to make her say her first word. "Oh come on sweet cheeks… Dad, say dad." Joanna looked at the little spoon with food on it and made small bubbles with her drool. Tony sighed and gave her the last spoon. "You sure are stubborn." Tony said and walked over to the sink to put the dish there.

"She gets it from you." Loki said from the couch where he was writing an article about today's modeling world.

"Are you sure? You can be quiet stubborn yourself." Tony said and walked over to the couch with Joanna in his arms. When Joanna saw Loki she reached out her arms towards him, wanting him to take her.

Loki smiled and sat her in his lap and fixed her dark brown hair. Tony sat down beside him with an arm around his shoulder. "How's it going with the article?" Tony asked and quickly read what Loki had written.

"I still don't understand why I should write this." Loki said with a sigh and leaned in to Tony's arms while letting Joanna play with his fingers.

"Oh come on, you are the expert in modeling, and it's hard to say no to André Leon Talley." Tony said and kissed his head. "How is he by the way?" Tony asked curiously.

"He is fine; he asked if I wanted to model the new men's collection in Vogue again." Loki said like it was nothing. He and André had become really good friends after ANTM and was said to be the most powerful men in the fashion business right now. Together they were unstoppable. When he had met Joanna the first time he asked if it would be okay if she was the model for couture baby clothing. Now she was as famous as her dad in the business.

"Dada." Both Loki and Tony looked down at their daughter. She looked up at them with innocent eyes, wanting more attention.

"Did she just?" Tony asked and Loki nodded at him and smiled. "Yes, she can talk." Tony exclaimed gleefully. Loki raised an eyebrow at him and looked pretty confused. "What? I was starting to think that she can't." Tony said with big puppy eyes, earning a kiss on the cheek by his husband.

* * *

**_5 Years later_**

It was Joanna's and Emilie's first day in elementary school. The first day a parent had to accompany their child, to see the school with them, meet the teachers and get information. Tony and Pepper got in to the car with two little girls who were so excited that they couldn't sit still. Joanna had gotten new cloths from Loki as an apology for not being able to go with them due to consultation at Shield. She was wore blue jeans, a black blouse and a jeans jacket and hand her long hair up in a cute ponytail. She sure had style like her father; she hated the children cloth with sparkle and bright colors. Emilie on the other hand loved bright colors so today she wore a purple jeans skirt, white leggings, a t-shirt with my little pony and a purple jeans jacket that she had gotten from Loki.

"Why couldn't dad come?" Emilie asked Pepper who was going through some papers with Tony.

"Ehm, he had to go to work today." Pepper told her. Steve and Pepper had gotten married a year after Emilie was born. She knew that Steve wasn't her real dad but for her he was anyway. She sure could be taken as his daughter since she had very similar blond hair, but she had grey almost blue eyes like her mom.

Emilie nodded and started talking to Joanna about school. Tony smiled at Pepper; they both wanted their partners to be there but Shield had found some weird energy in Egypt and sent Steve, Loki and Bruce. Loki and Bruce were now days always sent together since Loki is able to contain the Hulk with magic until he calmed down.

They got out of the car when Happy had pulled up at the parking lot. "I'll wait right here." Happy said with a smile.

"Thanks Happy." Pepper said and took Emilie's hand. Tony smiled at Joanna who smiled back and they started to walk towards the school. The school was pretty fancy, of course the best in the state. A woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes greeted them at the door.

"Hello, my name is Emma Faris and I will be your teacher." She said to the small girls in front of Pepper and Tony. "You must be Emilie Pots and Joanna Stark, am I right?" She asked with a big smile on her face. The girls nodded vigorously and looked around the woman in to the hall where there were a lot more people. Emma looked up at the parents and shook their hands. "We will start the introduction soon." She said and stood aside so they could walk inside.

Joanna and Emilie walked inside and was met by some girls with very colorful cloths, which made Joanna want to puke. They clearly hadn't looked in to a fashion magazine. The girls gave Joanna and Emilie a glare that pretty much said 'who are you?'. Joanna just rolled her eyes; not feeling that see wanted to be friends with them, but Emilie had different thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Emilie Pots." She said with a warm smile. Joanna stayed close so she could keep an eye on her but not wanting to greet the tiny bitches.

"Excuse me but why are you wearing my little pony t-shirt?" One of the girls said with a bitchy frown.

"Yeah don't you know that my little pony is for children?" Another said and made a puking sound after that.

Joanna looked around for her father and aunt Pepper but they seemed to be talking to their teacher to see Emilie and the girls. She sighed and walked over to stand next to Emilie who was looking at the girls with a confused look. "We are children if you haven't noticed dimwit." Joanna said with a stern voice.

"Who do you think you are?" The third girl asked angrily, staring at Joanna who didn't budge.

"It doesn't matter. We are done with you, come Emilie." Joanna said and took her friends hand to walk away.

"No one talks to me like that." A girl said when the two little girls walked away and Joanna just laughed and Emilie giggled. Joanna has always been protective of Ems; she was a bit smaller and too nice for her own good. Joanna always had to get her away from the wrong crowed. Joanna and Ems was 6 years old but they always acted older than they were, especially Joanna.

"Hey sweetheart, come here." Joanna walked over to her father and stood close to his side. "Miss Faris said that if you want you can read the more advanced book in math and English." Tony said with a proud smile. Of course she was almost as smart as her parents so she took to math and English extremely easy. Loki had also taught her some simple spells; he did take it down a little when she started to cause some mischief at home at some inappropriate times.

Joanna nodded at Miss Faris who seemed to be a very nice woman. The introduction started and it was pretty crowded in the classroom so Joanna go to sit in Tony's lap and Emilie sat on the table. And then Miss Faris suggested that the children could play in the playground to get to know each other a bit better. All the parents and children went out to the big playground and let their kids lose. All the children ran to where they wanted to play, it didn't take long until some were even fighting for the swings. Joanna and Emilie took it cool and just walked around a bit and observed the others. Then they walked over to the big climbing frame that was more for older children so it was empty. Being an avenger kid has its advantages and one them was that you got to train with the assassins who taught you how to climb and even fight a little so they could defend themselves in case something happened, they kept it a secret from Pepper though. Joanna climbed up easily to the top and saw all the other kids watching her with wide eyes. Emilie only got half way until Miss Faris noticed them. "Joanna and Emilie, get down from there." She said with a stern voice.

Joanna being like her parents didn't like to be told what to do except from her parents. "Why, I like it up here." Joanna said and watched Emilie climb down, gave her a quick look and then walked back to her mom.

"This is for older children. You can hurt yourself." Miss Faris said truthfully. Joanna just snorted; please this was child play, she didn't even see this as a challenge. "I don't want that attitude and you get down here right now." This time she sounded really angry which made Joanna swallow but kept her face cold.

Tony had been watching from the bench he and Pepper was sitting, hopping that his daughter would understand that sometimes she has to do what other people tells her. But he saw that Joanna was starting to enjoy the way her teacher was getting angry so he had enough. He stood up and walked over to where Miss Faris was standing.

"Joanna Antoinette Stark, get down her now." He said with a stern voice. Joanna did say anything; she just climbed down and stood in front of her father. Tony crouched down to her level and looked in to her brown eyes. "I know that you don't like being told what to do but what did we tell you yesterday?" Joanna looked down to the ground and nodded. "What did we say?" Tony wanted a clarification since his daughter could be a good liar as her daddy.

Joanna sighed but looked up at her dad again. "I must listen to the teacher." She said with a bored look. Then she looked up at Miss Faris. "I'm sorry for not doing as I am told." She said to her.

Miss Faris smiled at her and crouched down as well. "I think you and I will learn how to communicate better." She reached out to a hand to Joanna.

She looked at the hand and smiled, her little hand shook the teachers gently. Tony smiled at Miss Faris and stood up and walked back to the bench where Pepper sat with Emilie. This teacher will be perfect for Joanna.

* * *

**I will maybe publish another chapter today :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for not giving you this chapter yesterday like I said that I would but we rented movies so I got busy. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tony was so happy with Joanna's teacher, she taught Joanna how to be nice to people even if she doesn't like them. Tony and Loki wasn't really the best people when it came to that after all. When Joanna and Emilie graduated; Tony and Loki gave Miss Faris a ticket to Paris as a thank you.

Even though the teachers loved Joanna and Emilie they didn't know that the rest of the students feared Joanna. In the start a group of girls had been tough with Emilie and Joanna wouldn't take it. When the girls was changing after the gymnastics, Joanna made their cloths disappear and she made sure to be outside the changing room for when they had to walk out. It was a classic, but she did get a lot more homework as a punishment.

But their reputation didn't follow them to high school. To Joanna's dismay they were not in the same class, not even the same grade. Joanna skipped a year and started as a sophomore instead while Emilie was a regular freshman. They surely had grown up to be respectable girls. Emilie had gone to be quite popular in school, a cheerleader with a boyfriend from the football team. She didn't need Joanna anymore. Joanna though kept to herself mostly, even if Emilie tried to get her to join them but she didn't want to hang out with ignorant and idiotic people. But that did not mean she was left alone; because of her beauty every guy in school wanted to date her. She did date a few but when she realized that it won't go any further than right before meeting her parents; she gave up. She'll let the cute boys flirt and the scumbags who thought they could just score her was left being humiliated in various ways. But she never got caught. Why would the nice and polite daughter of Tony and Loki Stark be doing this to well respected men?

Joanna walked down the hall to her classroom when she heard someone scream. She stopped and looked around, she heard voices from the bathroom so she opened the door and felt anger go through her body. The girls that she had tricked in elementary school were standing around a girl that had her head dipped in the toilet.

"You got to be kidding me." Joanna growled at them.

"What are you going to do Stark?" The tallest girl said that had gone to be the leader of this embarrassing pack.

"What do you think Hammer?" Joanna growled back, she walked past them and crouched down next to the girl. She had make-up all around her eyes and her hair was wet and so most of her top. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl who nodded but she looked so sad and embarrassed.

"Really you pity her, she is nothing. But you must be I guess, you being an avenger after all." Hammer said chuckling.

"And you must be such an insolent bitch because your dad is the famous idiot who isn't as smart as my father." Hammer gave her a confused look. "Ops, did I use too big words for you?" She then asked with an innocent look.

She just got a glare that would cut daggers if it weren't for all the ugly make-up in her face. "You think you're so tough, but you forget that you are only one in here." She snapped her fingers and her two lackeys walked towards Joanna with threatening steps. Joanna stood up, she made a wave with her hand and the floor was suddenly made of ice, making the three girls slip and hit their heads to unconsciousness. Joanna snorted and turned back to the girl who looked at her with fear.

"It's okay, if you let me; I can make you dry?" Joanna asked and gave her a reassuring smile. The girl nodded a bit hesitantly. Joanna made another wave and she was dry and make-up and hair in place. "What's your name?" Joanna asked and looked at the girls to make sure they weren't dead.

"Jenny." She said with a shaking voice.

"Well Jenny, if they ever bother you again. Just found me, okay?" Joanna said and smiled at her. The girl nodded and was just about to say something when the door opened. The only teacher in school that doesn't like Joanna very much walks in. It's fine, Joanna doesn't like her either because she sucks in English and Joanna has to correct her sometimes.

The old woman looked at the girls in horror and then moved her gaze to Joanna with narrowed eyes. "You are going down this time Miss Stark." She hissed and walked out. Joanna sighed and took away the ice.

_Miss Stark, you are requested to the principal's office._

Joanna chuckled; her parents are going to love this. "See you later Jenny." She said and walked out when paramedics came in to take care of the three bitches.

* * *

Joanna sat in the chair in front of the big desk that belonged to the head bitch. They didn't say anything to each other, just stared. So yeah, the principal doesn't like her either but everyone else thinks she is okay. The door opened and both her parents walked in to the room with confused faces.

"Hi dads." Joanna said with a grin.

Loki and Tony sat down on chairs that were on either side of Joanna. "Why are we here?" Tony asked the principal.

"You promised me that your daughter wouldn't use magic in school." The bitch said with a stern voice and angry eyes.

Loki turned to Joanna who just snorted at what the principal had said. "What happened darling?" He asked her.

"She attacked three…" The principal was silenced by Tony who just put a hand up at her.

Joanna chuckled at the shocking face the head bitch did but bit her lip the minute she looked back at a disappointed face of her daddy. "I heard a scream from the bathroom so I checked it out. The three girls I attacked was bulling a girl and they were about to _take care_ of me as well, I simply defended myself." The last part she directed to the principal with a bored look. The principal snorted and turned to Tony.

"Joanna is suspended for a week." She said with a determined voice.

Loki sighed and Tony just nodded and stood up. "Let's go then." He said and walked with Loki over to the door. They didn't need to worry about Joanna losing time in school; she should be skipping another year anyway.

Joanna stood up but before following her parents out she looked at the head bitch. "Are they going to be suspended?" She asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked like she was offended.

Joanna sighed. "The three girls, that bullied the other girl?" Joanna asked annoyed.

"We don't have any concrete evidence for the assault. Leave my office now." She said with a stern voice.

Was that why she didn't like Joanna? Was she scared of her or something? She was just about to say to the head bitch that she was her evidence but she was interrupted.

"Joanna, let's go." Loki said with a gentle voice. Joanna turned to her parents with annoyance showing in her eyes. Joanna grabbed her black trench coat and walked out of the room.

* * *

When they got home; Joanna locked herself up in her room, ignoring Tony's attempt to wanting to talk to her. Tony sighed and walked over to the big windows in their living room. Two hands came up behind him and embraced him, feeling the long sleek body press up behind him and a pair of soft lips planting a kiss on his neck. "Teenager." Tony muttered while caressing the hands on his stomach.

Loki chuckled and leaned his head on Tony's shoulder, taking in his masculine scent and lazing their fingers together. "She'll calm down soon." He whispered in to his ear. "Maybe we should take a break… in the bathroom." Loki purred.

Tony turned in his arms and caught his lips in a deep kiss, hands slowly stroking the fabric they wore, enough pressure to feel the muscles underneath. They were interrupted when the dogs suddenly started to growl at the couches where they lay.

**_CRASH_**

They released each other and darted towards their daughter's room. Tony tried to open the door but remembered that it was locked. In too much of panic; he did not realize that Loki could just use magic to open the door, so he kicked it open. Books lay scattered on the floor, a picture of all three of them at the last fashion week in Paris, the necklace that Joanna got at her 10 year old birthday. It was shaped as the arc reactor but was glowing green by Loki's magic. It was the tracker they had on her without her knowledge. But the room was empty and one of the big windows where cracked.

"No, no, no, no." Tony said and walked over to the window, Loki following him. The first they did was to look down but there was no mess on the streets. Then in the distance over the sea they saw a black jet that they remembered to be Doom's. He had been silent since the day he kidnapped Loki and they thought he was too scared to make any movement that could be traced to him.

Loki lost his breath and fell to the floor. His daughter, she was gone. "Damn, Jarvis call the avengers."

_It's already done sir. I'm sorry to say that I can't trace Miss Stark's current position._

Loki gasped out and started to hyperventilate. Tony crouched down to his husband and embraced him close to him while Loki clutched to his shirt. "He took her… he is going to hurt her." Loki cried out in to his shoulder.

"No, we are going to find her. We probably have time because she isn't going to be easy to break." Tony said with a shaken voice. He needed to stay strong, for his husband, for Joanna.

Loki shook his head in his arms. "He can deflect her magic Tony; she will be chained down, not being able to defend herself." Loki started to shake, the crying intensified and his throat was dry.

Tony pulled away slightly so he could look in to his eyes. "We will find her, whatever it takes." He said to him and a tear fell down his own cheek. Damn, he tried so hard.

Clint and Natasha ran in to the room and saw the broken man and the other almost broken as the other. "Jarvis call fury and tell him to find Joanna at all cost." Natasha ordered.

* * *

"You haven't told me your name?" Joanna asked cold to the man in the hood that had his back towards her. They were still on the jet he had thrown her in to from her room. She was chained to the seat, weakening her magic somehow and a drip of blood slid down her chin from her cracked lip.

"I am an old friend of your fathers; it hurts me that you don't know who I am." The man said and turned around just to show a metal mask, hiding his face.

"Sorry, my fathers have a terrible habit of forgetting old friends, especially once that kidnaps people." She said with a smirk on her face. She is not going to show fear; she is a Stark after all. Her parents will find her, but she didn't have the necklace anymore so it would be harder for them now (of course she knew, she's a Stark).

"Vocabulary as Loki and smugness from Tony; yeah, you must be the child I tried to kill 14 years ago." He said and walked up closer to her. Joanna's eyes widened; what did he just say? "Oh you don't know; I kidnapped your father when he was in the seventh month pregnant with you. It was so close to you and your father dying by my hands… and it would be a pleasure." He said with smugness in his voice. "I'll guess I just have to settle for you."

* * *

Loki had pulled it together and was now meditating on the terrace, trying to sense Joanna's magic somewhere. But it pained him when he couldn't feel anything; he had put on the chains on his daughter making it impossible for him to reach her or for her to defend herself. He hid his face in his hands, trying to take deep breathes to calm down and think of another way to find her.

Clint's walks out on the terraces and puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Hey, I think you should get inside. Tony is breaking down." He whispered to the god who seemed to still be shaking himself.

Loki strokes away a tear and stands up and faced Clint who gave him a small nervous smile.

They walk inside and what he sees makes his heart stop. Steve and Thor are holding a kicking, punching and screaming suited up Stark down on the floor. Pepper was standing with Natasha and just watched in horror. "Okay it wasn't this bad when I walked out to get you." Clint said worriedly.

Loki walks over to them and takes Tony's head in his hands. "Tony… love… please calm down." He said and with a calm but shaking voice. His hands started to glow and Tony suddenly stopped struggling, the big men let the man go and left the couple alone. Tony lay there on the floor on his back and stared up at his husband. Loki stroked away the tears that had escaped his husband's eyes and gave him a small smile. Tony took deep breathes and Loki can feel his heart rate slow down so he let him go and helped him up to then helped him to the lounge area. They sat down and Loki tried to hold Tony as good as he could with the suit on.

Fury came up to them and sat down in the armchair and sighed. The rest of the team just stood there and watched the two men who tried to keep it together. "You don't think he would be so stupid and have the base in Alaska again?" Clint asked and dragged a hand through his hair.

"I sent some agents over there to see if it's something of use there that can tell us where his new base is." Fury said and rubbed his temples. Everyone was so worried that their brains couldn't function like they used to, but they kept it together for the two men in front of them. But they knew that when they'll find Joanna, Doom is going to be in a world of pain and no one will stop them.

"What if we ask Heimdall?" Thor suggested to the group. Loki looked up with a sparkle in his eyes while everyone else looked extremely confused.

"You think he would help?" Loki asked his brother with hope in his voice.

"He better, Joanna is a princess of Asgard after all." Thor said with a smirk on his lips. Loki stood up, leaving a confused husband on the couch and walked up to his brother.

"Let's go then." Loki said and was on his way to the helipad with his brother.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Tony asked and stood up to follow them.

Loki turned around and stooped him. "We need to go back to Asgard and asked the only man in this universe who might know where our daughter is. Stay here, we will be back as fast as we can when we got the information." Loki said and then gave Tony a kiss before he could resist on staying there. "Love you." Loki said and then walked away, a gold shimmer glowing around him and he was in his battle suit and walked in to the elevator with his brother. But they didn't get very far. TV suddenly turned on. It was blurry for a second until they saw Joanna; hanging from chains that was strapped to the ceiling and clutched to her wrists and a pair of chains was wrapped around her ankles to keep her from kicking. She had dried blood from her cracked lip and she was struggling to get free but the chains wouldn't budge. Her t-shirt was dirty and ripped in some places and so were her jeans. Suddenly she screamed in excruciating pain and when they looked closer they could see that the chains were hooked to something that gave out electric shocks to Joanna's wrists, blood ran down her arms from the cuts that the chains gave her.

Tony gasped and tears fell from his eyes. "Jarvis can you trace the signal?" Bruce asked and watched the TV in horror. Loki was held up by his brother because he was about to faint by her screaming pain.

_The signal is scattered all over the Sahara, I can't put a specific location. _The AI answered, also sounding horrid.

Tony stood up and put on his helmet. "Tony you can't just go and fly around the dessert." Fury said with a cold voice.

"It's better than to just sit here and watch." Tony screamed through the helmet at Fury.

Tony looked back at the TV and saw that Joanna was unconscious, at least he hope she was. Her hair was around her face so he couldn't see.

Then a sudden glow of gold was seen on the screen and the man they least expected to see stood in front of Joanna. Odin made a snap with his fingers and the chains fade away and Joanna's limp body fell in to his arms.

_"Hey, who the fuck are you?" _They heard Doom's voice in the background. Odin turned and you could see the fury in his eye, he held Joanna close with one arm and raised the other towards Doom, lifting him from the ground and he hovered in the air.

_"I think I'm going to let my son take care of you, because I can't even think of all the bad ways to do to you like he can." _Odin hissed at the man, his voice so empowering that it made all the avengers drop their jaws. The golden shimmer surrounded them and they were gone. The avengers turned around and the glow appeared in the middle of the room and then Odin stood there with Joanna in his arms and Doom still hovering in the air.

Tony walked up to the All-father and took Joanna in to his arms; she was still breathing but unconscious. He stroked her hair out of her face and carried her to the couch where Bruce immediately started to look through her. Loki felt his legs working again and walked up to Odin who still held the maniac in the air. "I think you can give him the right punishment for kidnapping and torturing a princess." Odin told Loki and dropped Doom on the floor. Loki nodded to Odin and turned to Doom who looked up at the god of mischief. Loki's face was suddenly very similar to the face he had when he first came to Midgard, evil eyes and evil grin. He had so looking forward to this for years. He put his hands on either side of his face and looked deep in to his eyes, his hands started to glow green and Doom's eyes went wide with horror. Suddenly he screamed with pain and horror and clutched his stomach.

"This is the pain I felt when you're bot pierced me." Loki hissed.

"This is the pain you caused my husband when he was sent in to a building which crushed him." The scream went higher and everyone started to understand what Loki was doing.

"This is the pain you gave me when you kidnapped me when I was pregnant." Doom was just about to go in to unconsciousness but Loki wasn't done yet.

"And last, the pain Joanna felt just a few minutes ago." He hissed and bolt went through the man's body. He screamed one last time until his body went limp and Loki dropped him on the floor. "You can look him up now." Loki told Fury who just stood there with a wide eye. Then Loki turned to Odin who still stood there and looked at him with a warmness Loki hadn't seen in a long time. "Thank you." Loki said with so much honesty he hadn't used since the day he discovered who he really was.

"I couldn't stand and watch my granddaughter being tortured." Odin said and smiled at Loki.

Tony had taken of his suit and came up to Loki with an uncertain smile. "Thank you Odin." He said and managed to look in to his eyes without showing hate. He did safe his daughter after all.

Odin smiled to him and nodded. "I have to go back. I'll see you soon." And then he was gone.

"She is waking up." Bruce called from the lounge group. He looked down at the girl who opened her eyes slowly. "Are you in any pain?" He asked with a calm voice. She nodded and lifted her bloodied wrists.

Loki and Tony came over and crouched down next to the sofa. Loki healed her wrists and then hugged her close. "I am so sorry." He whispered and kissed her head. She clutched to his armor and let herself cry finally. Tony hugged them both close and everyone calmed down after a few hours of horror. But a thought crossed Loki's mind; how will Joanna be after this? 


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's short but i kind of like it myself :P**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Joanna really needed her suspension this week after all that happened. Pepper tried to force Joanna to go see a therapist but she always locked herself in her room and her parents help her get away from it. They weren't so much for therapist so they understood that their daughter wouldn't like them either. So to help her they went to Asgard as a vacation. Joanna had been there countless of times before and it was her escape from the world she was used to. No one wanted to take a picture or ask her questions here, and she was treated as a princess of course. Everyone loved her here; she didn't feel like a freak. But she tried to stay away from her parents right now since they tried to play her therapist for some reason. She just wanted to be alone and take care of it herself.

Joanna walked in the hall towards the stables to go for a ride with her half-brother Sleipner. Ready in her old blue jeans that she always rode in and it showed now, then a black top and her jeans jacket that she really didn't need but she sure had a good reason to and her long dark brown thick hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Here she only wore mascara but at home she always had eyeliner to but she felt that she didn't need it here; she was the hottest chick here anyway.

She scratched her wrist for probably the sixteenth time today. She pulled up her sleeve on the jeans jacket to look at the rash around the tiny lump just above her pulse. It had appeared the day after her kidnap, must have been a mosquito or something. But it had gotten worse now and she was really considering on telling her father about it. She would have healed it herself if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't learned any of that stuff, she always had her father who could do it for her. She pulled the sleeve down when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Hey Joanna, do you want to train?" Sif asked when she met her in the hallway. Joanna nodded; feeling she needed to let out some anger instead of a calming ride.

* * *

Loki lie in his bed, in just his dark brown leather pants and read an old spell book when Tony walked in after taking a bath, dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt. He crawled in next to his husband and planted kisses on his bare chest. Loki let out a breath, he put the book away and looked down on to his husband. "Are we in that mood now?" Loki purred.

Tony smirked and moved up to his husbands lips. A deep kiss was planted on those soft lips, his hands slid over the side of his husband and then rested in the raven hair. Just to tease he kissed the god very slowly. Loki slid his hand under the t-shirt and felt the familiar muscles that always turned him on. He pulled of the t-shirt off his husband to get better access to his warm skin and switched their position so he was on top, straddling his waist. "We don't have any condoms here." Tony said before moaning when Loki let his tongue slide around the sensitive skin around the arc.

He moved so his face was inches away from Tony and looked him deep in the eyes. "I want another baby." He whispered seriously.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes and sat up, hands moving to Loki's hips to keep him in his lap. "Are you sure?" He asked Loki and absently started to do equation on his butt.

Loki nodded. "I want Joanna to have a sibling… I know that Joanna and Ems see each other as sister but I want her to have one. I want us to have second lovechild." He said and smiled warmly at his husband.

Tony kissed him deeply. "Then let's make a second life." Tony said when they parted. He lay down and rolled them over so Tony was on top again and started to plant kisses down to the brown leather pants his lover had on. He kissed right above the waistband while lazing up so he could pull them down. When Loki laid there completely naked he took his time to appreciate the beauty of his husband, you really couldn't see that he had Joanna inside of him or that he had been tortured. Beautiful pale skin and muscles and an explicit hard on that just waited for him.

Loki put and arm under his head and looked up at Tony with a smug look. "Do you like what you see?" He purred and bit his lip while his own eyes slowly took in every muscle on his husband. His spell had work because he hadn't aged a day since.

Tony gave him a grin and bent down to the hard on in front of him and let his tongue tip slid from the hilt to the head, hearing his husband moan out loud while gripping the sheets. He deep throats him, feeling Loki's body tense by the pleasure shooting through his body. He worked him until he was wriggling and gasping beneath him. "Please love… take me now… make me pregnant." His husband said between moans and gasps. Tony let his dick go with a pop and sit up; he took of his sweat pants and swung Loki's leg over his shoulder.

"If you want this to go faster; you should use some magic." Tony stated with a grin towards his husband that was blushing from the lust.

Loki sighed and snapped his fingers. Tony looked down and saw his entrance go slightly wide and his cock was slick with magic lube. He pushed in gently and started immediately fuck his husband in a slow pace. He leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss that muffled the moans and growling. "I love you… I love you." Tony repeated in every thrust and picked up the pace feeling himself getting closer.

"Come in me love." Loki said and started to pump his own neglected cock. Tony nodded and started to thrust frantically to get to his release. When it came he saw white as he rode out the orgasm and he felt Loki clench around him and his cum spurting on to his chest. He dropped on to him and felt strong arms embrace him. "I love you to." His husband whispered in to his ear and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Tony pulled his cock out and rolled over to the side but stayed close so Loki nuzzled up close to him when he had cleaned them off. "What do you want; a boy or a girl?" Tony asked Loki when he had settled his head where it usually lay on his shoulder.

"Well a boy would be nice now that we already have girl." Loki said and let his hand stroke over his husband's stomach.

Tony chuckled and started to play with the fingers on the hand on his stomach. "Yeah, a girl's mood swing can be scary." Tony said and kissed his husband's head.

Their cozy time didn't last long because there was suddenly a knock on the door. Loki sighed, snapped his finger so they both had the cloths on that had been tossed to the floor, he got out of bed and walked over to the door, feeling his husbands eyes looking over his bare back. He opened the door and was surprised to see a guard standing there.

"I am sorry to bother you your highness but you and your husband are requested at the training ring immediately." The guard said looking quite scared.

"And why is our presence needed right now?" Loki asked with an annoyed look. Tony had jumped out of bed when he heard that he was also requested.

"It's the princess your highness; she went a bit over bored when she was sparring with lady Sif." The guard answered them. Tony and Loki looked at each other in confusion; Joanna had sparred with Sif a hundred times but she had never gone over bored with it. Loki nodded to the guard who left. Loki put on his normal royal attire and Tony was changed in to jeans and a shirt before they left the room to go with quick steps to the training ring.

* * *

What they saw made their eyes go wider than before when they got the news. Sif was halfway through the ground literally, waist down was under the ground and she couldn't get up. Joanna was crouching in front of her, holding her hands to keep her up. That was when Loki noticed that the ground was swallowing the woman. Loki ran over moving Joanna away, muttered a quick spell to stop the ground from swallowing her, and made a gesture to Tony to grab Sif other hand and they pulled her up. She hadn't been in pain and she was unharmed but she was in shock and when they all looked over at Joanna she was gone, but before she left she had wrote sorry in the sand.

"This is a magic thing so maybe you should take care of it." Tony said to his husband who nodded and disappeared as well. Tony turned to lady Sif who was breathing heavily. "Do you need any help?" Tony asked carefully. He knew that Sif was not an ordinary woman who didn't need a man to help her so he always asked in situations like this. She shook her head and stood up. "What happened?" He asked when she started to breath regularly.

"I don't quite know, we were sparring like we used to and then something just snapped in her and she got more aggressive than usual and then she made that spell. It wasn't until I was halfway through that she was out of it and tried to help me." Sif explained confused.

"What do you mean; something snapped?" Tony asked even more confused than her. Joanna had never snapped; she had the patience of Loki and the brain from them both to fight without needing to snap.

"I don't know Tony; she just turned very angry I guess." Sif said and shrugged her shoulder. Tony nodded and walked away with Sif.

* * *

Loki found Joanna in the stable; she always went there when she was angry or sad. But right now she seemed just confused. She was in Sleipner's stall, standing close to the big black horse and stroked his neck. He walked up to them and put a hand on the big horse's back and looked at his daughter who knew he was there but she didn't look up at him. "Want to tell me what happened?" He asked carefully while stroking the horse's back.

"I just got angry." Joanna muttered, still not looking up at him. It was a lie and she wanted him to see it but when you are an offspring of the god of lie; you can master the master.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He then asked her, hoping that she would finally open up about the kidnapping because it seemed to tear her apart. But since both he and Tony knew how it was to talk about feelings you don't want to talk about, they never pushed her.

What was she supposed to say? 'I got a bit angry so I cast a spell I didn't even know existed.' Yeah, that won't make her sound crazy at all. So she just shook her head as a respond.

Loki sighed and looked at his magnificent son. _"Has she told you?"_ He asked him.

_"No, she is as closed as you can be." _His son told him and sighed.

Joanna felt the lump itch but she restrained herself from scratching on it because then her father would take it away. It's weird but she wanted the mosquito bite to be there and heal on its own, because she wanted to be normal for a change.

Loki looked at her up and down but he couldn't see anything different. "Is there something else you would like to tell me?" He then asked his daughter.

Joanna sighed and moved away from Sleipner to walk out the stall but Loki was in the face, so she managed to get under Sleipner's stomach but he moved and shut the way with his butt. "Oh come on." She whined and looked back at her father over the horse back.

"Sweetheart you got to talk about it, it's tearing you apart, and I can see that." Loki said and leaned against the stall wall.

"It took you years to talk about your pain." Joanna said and tried to push the horse butt away but he was to strong.

Loki sighed and nodded. He patted Sleipner on the butt which made him move away so Joanna could get out. Joanna gave her father one last look and then walked out of the stable. Loki dragged a hand over his face, said good bye to Sleipner and then teleported back to their room.

"How did it go?" Tony was sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading one of Loki's books. Loki walked over and snuggled up to his husband and just shook his head. Tony sighed and put the book away so he could hold Loki close. "Maybe we should let her see a therapist?" Tony murmured in to Loki's raven hair.

"No." Loki said and looked up at Tony.

"I said maybe, and beside we aren't really the best role models when it comes to speaking about each other's feelings." Tony said and stroked Loki's cheek.

Loki sighed and leaned in to the touch. "I know we aren't but I don't want to force her, she will probably just show attitude to the poor human." He said, got out of bed and walked over to the window that showed all of Asgard.

"You know they are trained to take attitude." Tony said and chuckled but when Loki didn't chuckle or even smiling he shut up. He stood up and walked up to him and embraced him from behind. Loki's hands immediately placed themselves above Tony's and their fingers entwined and he leaned his head back on to his husband's shoulder and felt a pair of lips close to his ear. "She will be okay, she still got us." Tony whispered and then kissed his neck, hearing his husband moan.

* * *

Joanna came back to the stable when she knew her father was gone. She saddled a white horse and took off in to the woods. It was fast but she loved the wind in her hair and how the trees past by her. She stopped when she came to a river, she jumped off and sat down on the soft grass and watches the horse graze. Feeling the itch increasing to pain, she took of her jacket and looked at the lump. It didn't look like a normal mosquito bite anymore. The lump was a dark green and it went through her veins all the way to her upper arm. The pain started to be unbearable and she started to shake and hyperventilate. The horse noticed this and bumped its nose on her cheek. She looked up at the white horse but felt her body go numb. Was she going to die? And then her vision became red, everything turned red. Her body started to move without her even thinking it, like it had a mind of its own. She wanted to scream but nothing came out, she tried to stop her body but that just sent more pain through her body. Her body moved to the horse that didn't want her to come close but gave in and let her body climb up and they turned back to Asgard. What was going on?

* * *

**Hope you liked it as well ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am kind of proud with this one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Joanna jumped of her horse in the middle of the square; letting the horse walk away she looked around and saw that everyone staring at her. She felt her body pull magic to her hand, she didn't know this magic though; this was dark and her energy was used more than usual. She needed to do something. Her hand was lifted, shimmer its usual purple, towards a woman and a child.

"Princess, pull back your magic." A guard said to her. She wanted to answer; she wanted to scream that this wasn't her. She needed to reverse the spell, she needed to do something.

"The princess is possessed." Another guard screamed making everyone run to hide. She thought of a spell that might revers the one her body was about to shoot. She forced herself to think about the spell, feeling it work towards her hand. The pain in her body increased more now that she was fighting whatever it was that had possessed her. Volstagg jumped in front of the woman and child to protect them, Hogun and Fandral at her sides and Sif was beside Volstagg.

"Joanna please, put your hand down." Sif said with a calm voice.

"Where is Loki when you need him?" Fandral muttered from her side.

Her body let the spell go towards Volstagg who stood his ground. She just hoped that it had worked and that it was worth the pain. She saw Volstagg stagger and then fall to the ground, the woman and child had managed to hide behind a pillar. Inwardly she let out a sigh but her body was so tense and even if she didn't know this body; she knew that she was standing in fighting position because the others were ready for her next attack.

"Joanna, stand down." She heard Thor's voice behind her. Couldn't they see the mark on her hand? She needed to show them, but how?

She did what first came in to her mind. She tried to lift her arm; the pain shoot through her again and she was inwardly screaming her lungs out. She saw her arm lifting slightly so she seemed to have some control of her body again. But then she lost it again, her arm going down to her side again.

Her arm lifted again and shoots a purple ball towards Thor who managed to jump to the side. The ball hit a pillar and it chattered and fell to the ground missing Thor slightly.

Joanna took a deep breath and tried to take control again. She saw a green shimmer and her parents were in front of her, looking at her with confusion. She didn't have time to stop it before her arm went up and shoot another purple ball, this time hitting her father in the chest.

Loki flew backwards in to a pillar that cracked by the impact. "Joanna, stop this." Tony screamed to his daughter. This wasn't his daughter; the way she looked at everyone in disgust and hatred just wasn't her. She loved it here, she wouldn't hurt anyone. Joanna was just about to shoot him to but he managed to get around her and pulled her arms up and that's when he saw it. "Loki, it's something in her arm." Tony yelled while struggling with keeping her still.

Everyone looked at the arm that was glowing dark green through her veins. Loki shook his head in hope of clearing his vision. Joanna's body managed to get a grip of Tony and gave him a hard kick in his gut, making him stumble backwards. Her arm lifted and was aiming at Tony but something in her eyes sparkled and just when her body was about to shoot, it turned making the ball hit another pillar. Tony looked in to his daughter's eyes, trying to find her in there. "Joanna, fight it." He yelled at her. He felt somebody take his arm and move him away from her when her body was moving towards him.

Suddenly she screamed and crouched down, clutching her head. "Take it out… take it out." She screamed while trying to get whatever is in her wrist out. But it didn't last long before the pain was too much and she had to stop fighting it. Her body stood up and stared at everyone like nothing happened.

To make sure that his daughter wouldn't do anymore harm, he put up a shield shaped like a ball around her. "We need to do something." He said, his voice shaking by fear and stress.

"Maybe we should knock her out and then take the thing out." Hogun suggested.

"I can kiss her and while she is busy with me; you can take the thing out." Fandral said with a smirk but when he saw Tony's eyes glaring daggers at him he knew this was not the time.

"Hogun's idea is better." Sif answered, keeping her gaze at Joanna who tried to get out of the shield. "Loki, take down the shield and try to occupy her while I knock her out." Sif told him and he nodded in response. Luckily for them Joanna had been too busy of freeing herself from the shield instead of noticing what they were compromising. Everyone moved to where Loki was standing except Sif who moved so she was behind Joanna. When everyone was in place Loki removed the shield and as thought Joanna fixated on the big group and did not see Sif coming closer her from behind.

Joanna knew what they were planning because she couldn't see Sif. So she stopped fighting her body and just waited for the blow that would put her out. But her body seemed to understand her thoughts and immediately turned towards Sif who was very close. Her body had that smile that was extremely similar to Loki's evil grin. A purple ball hit Sif in the stomach and sent her away and hit the already cracked pillar.

While the other people were shocked by this, Tony took the chance. He launched forward before Joanna turned and pushed the spot in the neck that makes her body go limp and she falls in to his arms.

Loki runs up to them and takes her arm and watched the dark green lump. "What is that?" Tony asked while holding his unconscious daughter up.

"I don't know." Loki said. His hand started to glow and he moved it over her wrist. Something like a tiny little capsule came out and float in the air in front of them. Thor took it in to his hand and looked closer at it while his brother cleaned his daughter veins and the closed the skin. Tony held her close and picked her up bridal style. "We'll talk about that later when she has awakened." Loki told Thor who nodded and then Loki teleported his family to their bedroom.

* * *

Tony put Joanna on the bed, pulled out her hair of the band that held her hair in a ponytail and then pulled the sheet over her body. He sat down on the edge and stroked her cheek, feeling his husband's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Loki asked him and came in to his view, crouched down and put a hand on his stomach that had got a good kick from his daughter possessed body.

He put a hand on his husband's hand and smiled at him when he looked in to his eyes. "I could ask you the same question. I only got a punch that is going to leave a good bruise but you were launched in to a pillar." He leaned down and kissed Loki's lips softly. "Seriously, are _you _okay?" Tony asked with a serious voice.

Loki gave him a wicked grin. "I've been through worse." He said. Feeling his legs go numb so he stood up but didn't get to go anyway because Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close so he stood between his legs.

"I can imagine that the Hulk was worst then that." Tony said with a grin.

He got a tweak from Loki but he didn't let go of him. Loki's hands went in to Tony's hair and massaged his scalp, hearing a pleasant moan from him. "We should get some food in here. It's almost dinner time and Joanna is going to be hungry." Tony nodded against his stomach and let his husband go. "I'll be back soon." Loki said and kissed his husband softly on the lips before leaving the room.

Tony sat there and just watched his daughter breathe calmly. She shouldn't have gone through this; she should live a happy life. But he had failed her; she has gone through torture and had now been possessed by something. She doesn't open up to anyone and he fears that she never will and he knows that it will be her downfall. His daughter, the apple of his life as some people call their children, his star, his flower and he can go on and on with names to explain how much he loved his daughter and that he would do anything to keep her safe. But he had failed her.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was small and sounded confused. He looked at his daughter and was met by dark chocolate brown eyes. He didn't even know that he was crying until she asked him. He dried the tears away and stroked her cheek again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her with a warm and soft voice that he only used to her and sometimes Loki.

"It doesn't itch anymore." She whispered and looked down at her wrist. The lump was gone and her skin was as pale as usual. She looked up at her dad and saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said and pushed herself up and hugged him. He embraced her and held her close, letting her cry in to his shirt.

"It wasn't your fault… never blame yourself." Tony said to her and kissed her on the head. "How long did you have it?" Tony asked in to her hair.

Joanna took a few breaths. "It appeared the day after the kidnapping." She told him truthfully.

Tony pulled her away from him to look in to her red swollen eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked with a serious voice.

Joanna looked away from him. "I thought it was a mosquito bite." She said and dried away her tears.

"It didn't look like a mosquito bite." Tony said confused.

"It looked like one in the beginning. It turned green a few hours ago and then it was too late." She said and looked down to her wrist.

The door opened and Loki walked in, a smile appeared when he noticed that his daughter was awakened. He got on to the bed and sat on Joanna's other side and stroked her long thick hair. "Feeling better?" He asked and looked in to her eyes.

She nodded. "Did I hurt Volstagg?" She needed to know if the spell she had fought so hard for to reverse the first spell.

"You sent a sleeping spell on him and I have woken him up now so he is fine." Loki said answered with a smile. Joanna nodded and lied down on the bed and closed her eyes; she was drained of energy because of the dark magic her body had used she didn't even know she had. Her body hurt a bit from when she tried to take over her own body again. Who would have thought that her own body would be her own enemy?

"Are you hungry or do you want to sleep?" Tony asked his daughter but he already knew the answer.

"I want to sleep." She said and crawled in under the covers again. Her parents smiled at her and Loki stroked away some of her hair that were in her face. "Can you stay here with me?" She has just been through something that had pained her for the second time this week and she just needed to feel that she wasn't alone.

Loki nodded, crawled over her and lied down next to her and pulled her in to his arms. He needed this, he needed to hold his daughter to make her feel safe and that he will always be there. He had failed her twice now and he didn't want it to be a third time. His husband joined them on his other side, holding both of them in his arms.

* * *

They went home the next day because Joanna didn't like how everyone stared at her with fear. Odin said that he would explain to his people what happened but Joanna wanted to go home anyway so her parents gave in to her.

When they got home; Joanna took the dogs out on a walk in Central park. She loved the colors that the fall brought to the park; yellow, brown and red. She watched the kids playing in leaf piles, and parents watching them closely with warm smiles on their faces. It reminded her of when she was younger and her parents took her to the park or to a big field where the dogs could run free and play with her.

* * *

_Tony was drawn from his phone when he heard his daughter cry. He looked up and saw his five year old girl sitting on her but, tears streaming down her blushed cheeks and the dogs stood around her looking worried and whined to get Tony's attention. He walked over to her with a small smile on his face. "What happened sweet cheeks?" He asked his daughter and pulled her up to her feet's and brushed the dirt of her cloths. _

_"I tripped." She said and sniffled. _

_Tony had to bite his lower lip to not laugh at that. "You know what to do when you fall?" He asked her and dried away some tears from her cheeks. She just shook her head and stroked one of Lola's soft ears. "You sit there and feel if you are hurt and if you're not you get back on your feet's again." He told her and his smiled grew bigger._

_"But what if you are hurt?" She then asked and looked at him with sad eyes. _

_"Then you call someone for help. And that also include when you feel sad as well." He said and poked her nose which made her giggle. _

* * *

Joanna chuckled by the memory, she sure was a crybaby sometimes when she was younger. She walked along the small pond by the famous restaurant, looking at the turtles that lived there.

* * *

_"Look father, Tyra caught a turtle" Joanna yelled happily to her father with Tyra and Lola beside her. "Can we keep it?" The seven year old little girl jumped around Tyra who still had the poor turtle in her mouth. _

_"Give it to me, Tyra." Loki said and put a hand on the turtle. Tyra let the turtle go and got a pat on the head. "Joanna, come here." Loki said and his daughter who came closer and watched the animal with curiousness. He crouched down so he was in eyelevel with her. "This little turtle lives here, it has a family here. Would it be nice to take it home with us?" Loki asked her with a calm voice. _

_Joanna's happy face turned in to a sad face. "But we can be its new family." She tried to convince her father. _

_Loki shook his head and looked at the little turtle that was hiding inside its shell. "Wouldn't you be sad if someone came and took you away from us and said that they were your new family?" He knew that it was an extreme example but his daughter wasn't stupid. And he was right because she shook her head frantically. "You want to put it back where it belongs?" He asked with a smile. _

_Joanna took the turtle gently in to her small hands and walked slowly to the edge of the pond and placed the turtle in the water and let it go. Loki came up to her and put a hand on her back. "I'm proud of you." He said and kissed her on her head. _

* * *

Joanna wondered if her father felt for the turtle that day. She had heard the story, she knew what her father had done before he met dad. But no, he couldn't have felt for it that day because the turtle was kidnap, while her father was left to die.

"Joanna Stark?" Joanna sighed; she really didn't need the press to ask her question right now. But she put on a false smile like her dad's and turned around. She was shocked to see the girl she had saved in the toilet just a few days ago. Her light brown hair was curly and she had no make-up on. She wore sweat pants and a thick black leather jacket and a thick knitted green scarf. Not as fancy as Joanna in her black trench coat and blue tight jeans. "It is you. Where have you been I haven't seen you for days?" She surely was happier now than in the bathroom and she didn't seem to fear her either. The dogs greeted her with waging tails and her smile brightened when she patted them.

"Ehm… I got suspended for attacking the girls." Joanna said and fixed her own black knitted scarf when a cold breeze came over them.

"You weren't attacking them, you simply defended yourself." She said with a frown. A guy, older than them came up behind Jenny. Joanna was struck by how hot he was. Long brown hair that ended just above his shoulders and stub that cowered his jawline and around his mouth. But what struck her the most were his very light brown, almost yellow eyes that showed a bit of cockiness. But he was dressed differently from Jenny; he looked like he could be a model or something with his fancy grey wool jacket, black jeans and a dark blue scarf tucked in under the jacket.

"Hey, who's this?" The guy asked with a grin to her. Joanna raised her perfectly picked eyebrow towards him. He really didn't know who she was, what stone had he been living under for 14 years.

"This is the girl that saved me from those girls. This is Joanna Stark." She said with a warm smile towards her.

"Oh so you saved my sister." He stated with a big smile. "I'm Damien." The guy said and reached out a hand that was cowered with a black leather glow. Joanna put the leashes in her other hand and took the hand that was reached out to her and shook it.

"Hi." Joanna simply answered and smiled back at him.

"Now that's a real smile." He said with a grin. Joanna's looked at him with a confused look. "When you first turned around you had this false smile on your face." He explained and let his hands go in to his pockets.

"There aren't many that can see that." Joanna stated with a wicked grin. This guy was something alright; to be able to see her false face when she had the genes and training from the masters of masks.

"Yeah well, I'm special." He said with a wicked grin. Jenny looked at her brother and then at her hero and smiled.

"We were planning on getting some coffee; do you want to join us?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"I don't have my wallet with me." Joanna said; quite surprised of herself because she always had her wallet with her, in case she saw something she wanted. One of the perks of being a Stark.

"My treat." Damien said with a warm smile. "You did save my sister after all." He said and patted his sister on the shoulder.

"You really don't have to." Joanna resisted, she hated it when people bought her stuff when she already had the money herself.

"But I want to." He said, took her hand and dragged her towards the little café. 

* * *

__**Somebody wanted Joanna to meet someone so there you go. Oh and Damien looks pretty much like Eion Macken D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, now it's going to take longer times for me to give you another chapter. I've got a job that takes a lot of energy from me so hopefully you will get at least three chapters a week.**

**This one is long at least ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

They sat on a bench when they got their coffees; Joanna gave in when Damian said that she could treat them some other time. Joanna was put in between the two siblings, a bit awkward and the dogs lay down in front of them.

"So how did you do it?" Damien asked and turned to her.

"Did what?" Joanna asked not looking at him and took a sip from her latte.

"Save my sister?" He explained and rolled his eyes.

Joanna swallowed and looked down at the take away cup that held her hands warm. "Magic." She simply said.

"So you do have magic." Damien stated with a grin. Joanna turned to him and frowned. "Well one of your dads is a god right?" He asked with a warm smile.

Most guys were afraid of talking about her fathers so she was quite surprised that he didn't look scared at all. "Yeah, he does." She said startled.

"So what did you do?" He asked and drank from his coffee.

"I put ice on the floor so they slipped and hit their heads." She said like it was nothing. Well she didn't feel remorse, they deserved it. She was surprised that he actually chuckled at that. "Why haven't I seen you in school?" She asked him, trying to get away from questions directed at her.

"I go to a different school." He said and looked away. Was he a delinquent? Typical that she founds a criminal hot. "I am not a criminal if that is what you think." He said with grin at her.

Before she could answer him, her phone rang and when she looked at it she sighed when she saw her dad's picture.

"Yes dad." She answered the phone.

"Where are you? It never takes this long for you to go out with the dogs." He stated with a nervous voice.

"Have you timed me when I'm out on a walk?" She asked with an annoyed voice.

"I am just worried about you; you have been through a lot this week." He stated with a low voice. "Just pleas come home now. We have ordered sushi." He said with a happy voice.

Dammit, he knew sushi was her weakness. But maybe it was best to go now and not extend this too much.

"Yeah fine, see you soon." She said. They said good bye and she hanged up. "I have to go now." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Already." Jenny whined; she had spent her time cuddling with a happy Tyra so she hadn't really listened to their conversation.

"Well that's a boomer." Damien stated sadly. Was he really that sad that she was leaving? "But we will probably see each other soon." He said and smiled warmly at her.

Joanna nodded. "Bye." She said and started walking with the girls by her side.

* * *

Joanna walked down the streets one day, on her way to meet her father to go shopping just for fun. She was quite early so she took her time and stopped in front of a jewelry store and looked at the necklaces that were displayed in the window. She was suddenly disturbed by an explosion further down the street. People started to scream and hide, but Joanna did no such thing. She ran towards the explosion. It was complete chaos; people screaming, running, some was hurt and lay on the ground. The explosion had been small and it was right in front of a bank. She walked up carefully; trying to see who might have caused it, if they were still there. A man with a mask over his face and something in his hand came out of the bank, when he saw Joanna he threw the thing in his hand towards her. She was just about to redirect the thing when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down behind a car and covered her head when another went off just a few feet away from them.

"I know you have magic but you can't be that stupid." A familiar voice stated. She looked up and saw Damien; scratches in his face, his hair hanging in front of his face, he wasn't wearing his fancy jacket this time. It looked actually similar to Clint's suit but he also had a leather jacket with blue stripes on its sleeves. Joanna opened her mouth to say something but he covered it and put a finger against his cracked lip. "I'm working right now so we have to take this next time. Oh and may I ad; nice bra." He winked and got up from her. Joanna's eyes widened and looked down to her boobs and correctly, her top had been pulled down when he dragged her down on the ground. When she had fixed it she looked up at Damien who had a pretty neat gun in his hand and was looking over the front hood of the car at the bank. Joanna sighed and got up.

"What's going on?" She asked and looked over to the bank as well. The man was gone but she could see people, hostages standing by the window as a human shield.

"A gang whose boss I am currently following is robbing a bank. Kind of stupid, so close to the avengers and all." He said with a grin.

"I can get us in their without them shooting at us." Joanna said and looked at Damien. He gave her a confused look as a response. "I can create a shield that can get us inside." She told him with a smirk.

"Is it bulletproof?" He asked sarcastically. Joanna just raised an eyebrow at him as answer. Her hands started to glow purple and a round shield covered them both. Damien looked around curiously. "Are you sure you can hold it?" He asked her a bit skeptical.

Joanna sighed and stood up, Damien doing the same. "You can shoot at them but they can't shoot us." Joanna said with a grin. She wanted vegans because the explosion had cost her favorite trench coat.

"Neat." He said as they started to walk towards the bank. The idiots in the bank were too busy with the money that they didn't even notice them coming in until they stood there, in the middle of the room.

"Hey what is this light show you have going on?" A dude yelled at them and laughed.

Another dude though had his eyes widened when he noticed who Joanna was. "Shut up mate, that is Joanna Stark." He said with a stern voice. The guy was too quick for Joanna and Damien; he grabbed a young girl and held a big gun to her head. "Drop the shield or I'll kill her." He screamed to them with manic eyes.

Damien and Joanna shared a look but moved it to the insane guy in front of them. Joanna tried to think of a spell that she could use without her raising her hand as a warning. But she was not a strong as her father was so she had just to rely on Damien coming up with something. "If we drop the shield, will you let her go?" Damien asked with a stern voice.

The guy just smirked and shook his head. "Put away your gun." He then demanded to Damien who held his gun by his side. Damien sighed and put the gun on the floor in front of them. "And now the shield!" He screamed at them making his friends look at him like he was the threat. Joanna took a deep breath and let her magic go, making the shield disappear with it. They were totally open now and weapons to far away if they were to get shot. "I will be famous now when I kill the famous Joanna Stark." He said with a smile and manic glowing in his eyes.

"Do you really want fame and then to be tortured to death by both the Iron Man and the God of mischief. You really are not that smart." Damien said with his cocky smirk. Joanna just had to chuckle; even though she might die by the hands of this idiot, he still will die a more horrible death than she ever will.

"They won't care about you though." The man said and lifted his gun towards Damien. Damien was just slightly faster and had pulled out a small knife and threw it and it hit him right in the throat but as a reflex from the now dead body, the gun went off and hit Damien in the shoulder, right above his heart.

And that's when the action began. Joanna was quick on pulling her magic back and made the guns the other guys were holding to turn to dust and fall on the floor. Two more dudes ran out of the vault, holding each a bag with money and guns. Joanna did the same thing again and made their guns turn to dust and just to make sure that the money wouldn't go anywhere she moved all the guys in to the vault and closed it. She told the hostages to go and they sure did in panic, no one caring about one boy lying on the floor bleeding.

Joanna ran back to him and kneeled down beside his shaking and wriggling body. "Is the bullet out?" He managed to say but his voice sounded so painful.

Joanna shaking hands managed to lift Damien slightly so she could look at his back. It was clean, no exit wound which meant that the bullet was still in his shoulder. "No." She said when she lied him down again, hearing a growl from him.

"Can… can you take it out?" He then asked and looked up at her with narrowed eyes, like he had a hard time staying awake. Joanna looked around in hope of seeing an ambulance, but they were busy with the hostages. So she took a deep breath, placed her hand over the wound and it started to glow purple. He screamed and wriggled even more when he felt the tiny bullet being dragged out of his body. Then it was finally out and in Joanna's hand and Damien started to breathe a little more regularly. "Thank you. I guess it is your thing to save us." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You are not fine yet." Joanna stated with an equal cocky smirk.

"Joanna!" When she heard her father's voice she knew everything was going to be fine. She looked up and saw him coming through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Father, he needs help." Joanna stated and looked down on Damien who was drifting in to unconsciousness. "No you stay with me." She said and shook his body making him whimper and open his eyes slightly.

"I'm fine princess." He said with a smirk and tried to sit up but cried out in pain.

Loki sat down on his other side and looked at the wound. He actually recognized the boy from the HQ, he had seen him in the training area, throwing knifes and hitting his target every time. He placed a hand on his wound and it started to glow green. The blood drew itself in to the boy's body and the skin patched up under his skin.

"You got to teach me how to do that." Joanna said to her father with a smile. He was shocked to see that genuine smile, she hadn't smiled for a week now and he started to get really worried.

"Thank you." Damien said and his eyelids closed and he slipped in to darkness.

Loki looked down at the boy and chuckled. "So this is why you were late, because of a boy?" He said with a wicked smile. Joanna just rolled her eyes and looked down at him with something in her eyes that Loki hadn't seen before. Could it be a crush? "Let's take him back to the tower so he can rest." He then said which made Joanna's eyes go wide but before she could say anything, Loki put a hand on her and the boy and teleported them home.

* * *

Damien opened his eyes slowly feeling that his body didn't hurt anymore. He took his time to remember what happened before he passed out; the robbery, hostages, hitting the target but got shot in the process and Joanna. When he remembered Joanna he instantly sat up in panic and looked around for her. But where he was struck him the most; the big windows showing the city, the room was very modern with grey stone walls and floor, a giant TV and he was sitting on a really white couch which made him jump from it because it was getting dirty because of him. Sadly his body did not agree with him, as soon as he was of the couch his body fell down on to the soft carpet. Why didn't they just put him here?

"You should rest." A silken warm voice was heard in the room. Then a pair of hands gripped his arm and pulled him up and he was met by very green eyes.

"I have probably over stayed my welcome." Damien retorted not letting his eyes leave the green once, he wasn't weak with eye contact.

"Nonsense, you saved people today and you are form shield so you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Another voice was heard that he had only heard on TV. He looked over to the kitchen and saw the famous Tony Stark drinking coffee with a smirk.

Loki smiled and put him on the couch again. "Where is Joanna?" Damien asked her parents.

"I sent her to take a shower." Loki said and shrugged his shoulder. He seated himself down in the armchair, a hand slipped down to the silver black dog that lay beside it and stroked her back. Damien nodded and swallowed, only to feel his throat being extremely dry. Tony walked over to him with a glass of water, like he could read his thoughts and then sat down on the armrest beside Loki and let an arm lie protectively around his husband. "Well it's a pleasure to meet the famous family Stark." Damien said with a small smile. He was famous of being cocky but even he knew when to put that side of him away, and know was such a time.

"I had no idea that Shield recruited boys." Tony stated with a curious look.

"Tony." Loki narrowed his eyes towards his husband.

"What I'm just curious." Tony said and looked innocent as he could.

Damien could really see how Joanna was so similar to her parents, she was a mix of their looks, their brains and the way they moved and talked. "I started as an agent a year ago." He told them and drank some of his water.

"How old are you?" Loki asked him with a very warm smile, you couldn't believe he tried to take over earth at one point.

"I am 18, sir." Damien answered him. He knew Joanna was only 14, well soon to be 15. But he could understand that her parents would find him to old. Wait, was he even considering to wanting to date Joanna? She surely was a special girl and surely acted older than she was and don't forget that she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh please, call us Tony and Loki." Loki said and made a wave with his hand. Tony made a face that showed he wasn't so happy about this boy who spends time with his 14 year old daughter and he is going to call him Tony, he wanted to be Mr. Stark to this dude. Like Loki had read his thought he got a squeeze on his knee which made him put on his false smile.

"You're up." Joanna said and walked over to Damien. This is the first time he could really see her without her trench coat and big scarf and boots. She only wore black top and black tight jeans, and he could see the bra strap from the bra he had already seen. Not going to mention that now though. Joanna sat down next to him but not so close so they touched each other. She had no make-up on and her hair had just been blown dry so it still had some volume. She looked so beautiful. "Are you feeling okay?" Joanna asked and looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

Damien shook his head to get the naughty pictures out of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered and smiled. The elevator doors opened and the director walked in with a sour mood.

"Agent Carow." Fury's voice was sounded annoyed and a bit stern.

"Director Fury." Damien muttered. He really had problem with people who tried to order him around and one of them was the director.

"Want to explain to me why you brought Miss Stark in to a bank full of maniac robbers?" Fury walked up to stand behind the couch and look down at the younglings.

"It was my idea." Joanna cut in before Damien could apologies. He looked over at the girl who looked in to Fury's eye with no fear.

"Then explain to me agent Carow; how did it get so far that they managed to explode a bank?" Fury looked down at Damien who met his gaze with no fear.

"Oh you know the usual; got caught from being to careless as usual and they left me with ten people to take care of." Damien explained with a cocky smile.

"Ten? We only found five people on the scene." Fury stated with a confused look.

"Yeah, you are not so great with information by the way." Damien stated and drank more of his water.

"That would explain your cracked rib." Loki cut in with a smile while playing with the fingers on Tony's hand that was on his shoulder.

"You had a cracked rib?" Joanna said with wide eyes.

Damien only chuckled and nodded. "But it's nothing compared what the other ten have." He stated and winked at Joanna.

"What have I said about making a mess?" Fury asked with an annoyed look.

Damien took some time to remember the director talking about that but he must have been thinking about something else then. "Ehm, do it." Damien answered carefully.

"Director Fury, he is just a boy." Loki stated with a frown.

"Agent Romanoff was younger then that when she started and was better at listening that this boy." Fury told him and rolled his eyes.

"But something tells me that Clint wasn't as good as Natasha." Tony said with a smirk and lazed his finger together with his husband.

Fury just murmured something in response and sat down on the couch opposite of Damien and Joanna. "You really need to learn how to work with others agent Carow." Fury rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming along. Loki made a wave with his hand and a glass of water and a pill appeared in front of Fury. "Thank you Loki." Fury said and managed to smile at the god he had learned to like during these years.

"I can work with others; they just don't know how to work with me." Damien responded with a smirk which made Joanna chuckle earning a glare from her dad, not the time apparently.

"What should I do with you?" Fury muttered and swallowed the pill without water.

"We can train him." Loki stated and suddenly everyone stared at him like he had gone back to being insane.

"Can I speak with you for a moment honey?" Tony stood up and before Loki could respond he was being dragged away to their bedroom.

* * *

Tony closed the door and looked at his god who had seated himself on the edge of their bed. "Are you insane?" He exclaimed and reached out his arms in a dramatic pose.

"Love, I thought you knew that I left that side of me when I was dropped here on Midgard." Loki said with a bored tone.

"Why should we train him? What experiences have we when it comes to agents and assassins?" Tony started to pace back and forth in front of the bed and his husband just watched him.

"I was thinking that Natasha and Clint would teach him that part but the team working with all of us." Loki explained to him and leaned back on the bed.

"He an avenger, please!" Tony snorted and stopped in front of his husband who leaned up to wrap his arms around Tony's waist.

"Honey, I saw something in Joanna's eyes when I healed the boy… I was hoping that he could maybe get her to open up a bit." Loki said in to Tony's stomach.

"Really? That boy?" Tony frowned and stroked his husband's raven hair.

"I'll bet that there are a lot of people that would say the same about you before you got me to marry you." Loki said and looked up at him with a wicked smirk. "Besides, isn't it better to have the boy here so we can keep an eye on him?" Loki then asked.

"Oh I don't know." Tony whined.

Loki lifted Tony's t-shirt and started to plant small kisses around his belly button. "What if I can convince you?" Loki purred between kisses.

"And how would you do that?" Tony asked and let out a gasp when a cool tongue dipped in to his belly button. "Loki… we don't have time." Tony breathed out when the tongue slid above the lining of his pants.

Loki didn't listen, all he knew was that his husband had a boner and he needed to fix that. He drew the zipper down and unbuttoned his pants, realizing his husband's hard on and put it deep in to his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He looked up at his husband who was biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning but he let out a few gasps. His big masculine hands went in to Loki's hair and gripped gently, holding the hair out of Loki's face. It was only Loki who could make Tony come so fast as he came this time, just by knowing exactly were to lick, suck and flick his tongue over the head and Tony came in to his mouth and he swallowed. His husband held back so much he just wanted to scream out and the only thing that came out was his husband's name.

Loki zipped his pants closed and stood up only to be pulled in for a deep kiss. Tony felt the taste of himself and the love of his life and it surely made him want to take his husband in to the bathroom. But they didn't have the time. "Fine he can stay here. But he must have his own floor." Tony said with a demanding voice when they parted.

Loki just smiled at him and kissed him again softly. "You're cute when you are bossy." Loki said and walked out the room, leaving a grumpy Tony that quickly followed him out to the living room and they were shocked to see both Damien and Fury in the air and Joanna stood in the middle with hands glowing purple.

When Joanna saw them she let out a breath. "Finally, they started to argue and it was close that they were going to hit each other." Joanna explained and looked up at the two men in the air with an annoyed look.

"Joanna, please put me down now." Damien said with a calm voice.

"If you promise to calm down." Joanna said with a smirk.

Damien let out a breath and nodded. So he was put down gently on his feet's, but he stayed there and just stared at Fury.

"You little brat, you will pay for this Carow." Fury growled at the man on the floor.

"Joanna if it is possible; could you keep him up there." Damien asked with his wicked smirk.

Joanna only chuckled but when she saw her parents made those faces that made her knew she had done something wrong.

"Joanna Antoinette Stark, put director Fury down, immediately." Loki growled which made Joanna just cut off her magic and the director fell to the floor and he growled. Loki gave Joanna a glare and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You did say immediately." She said with a smirk.

Both her parents just sighed at her answer and then turned to Damien who held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." He said and was on his way to the elevator when Tony's voice was heard.

"Do you want to join the Avengers?" Damien turned slowly and looked at the two men like they were insane and then looked at Joanna who just smiled at him.

"I consent if you take him off my hands." Fury said; he was now on his feet's and correcting his cloths.

"Welcome to the Avengers." Tony said with a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Why do you want me? As you heard; I do not play well with others." Damien asked with narrowed eyes. He had never been well for trusting people; a lot of them betrayed and used him after all.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Fury asked sarcastically and looked over at Tony who just shrugged his shoulder. Loki just gave his husband a peck on the cheek and then walked over to Damien.

"I'll show you where you can stay and explain the details of this membership." Loki said and showed Damien to the elevator. Damien gave Joanna one last look and calmed down when he saw her warm smile. He had never been calmed down by just a smile before, what is it with this girl that makes him want to stay and play as a nice soccer player?

When they were gone Fury turned to Tony who stood in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I want weekly reports on his progression… if there is any." Fury muttered.

"Big mistake telling me that, say it to Loki or the goody soldier." Tony said and took a big sip of his warm coffee. Joanna walked over to the kitchen and Tony poured his daughter some coffee as well. "Don't you have homework?" Tony asked her with that parenting voice he never get used to. Joanna frowned but then sighed and walked in to her room.

"I mean it Stark, if he is a burden we have to send him away." Fury said with a stern voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow towards the director. "What do you mean send him away?" He asked, suddenly feeling that this would not be good for the boy.

"If not even Shield can't control the boy, he must be taken somewhere where he can't hurt anyone." Fury said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Like a prison?" Tony asked with a stern voice. He maybe didn't like the boy because he could have bad influence on his daughter but he trust his husband on this and he surely didn't want an 18 year old boy to be send to prison just because he didn't play by Fury's rules. The boy was quite similar to him in way by that.

Fury only nodded at his question and then walked to the elevator. "That is why I hope you could help him… he might have troubles following rules but he has a good heart." Those were Fury's last words before the elevator doors closed.

He wasn't alone for long, lean hands came from behind him and placed themselves on his chest and thin cool lips planted a small kiss on his neck. "I love you." They whispered in to his ear making him shiver by the cool breath.

Tony placed one of his hands on a hand that were on his chest and lazed their fingers together, brought it up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles and whispered. "I love you to." He let the hand go and turned on his husband's arms and was pulled in to a deep kiss and pushed up against the counter. It was quite amazing how they still had an active sex life after all these years together. He couldn't figure out what the problems were with all the married couples that gets bored of each other and sheets on their lover's. But suddenly his husband's mouth disappeared and when he opened his eyes he saw his husband lean over the sink and emptying his stomach. "Hey babe, are you okay?" Tony asked and pulled the hair out of his husband's face.

"I think we have succeeded." Loki said when he was done. He got a glass of water that he drained to get the disgusting taste away from his mouth. When he turned Tony was just about to kiss him but he stopped him and got a hurtful look from him. "I just puked love." He said, not feeling to kiss his husband and share the awful taste. Tony nodded and smiled; he leaned in and kissed his husband's cheek instead.

* * *

Joanna teleported herself down to Damien's new flat. He stood by the window looking out over the city. He had taken a shower and changed in to some ordinary sweat pants and a t-shirt, his suit lying on the couch and his weapons put up neatly on the coffee table. Three different kinds of knifes, a gun and something black she didn't really know what it was and she decided not to think about it too much. "How do you like your new home?" Damien jumped by the sudden presence in the room he hadn't noticed. Which was weird because he could always feel someone's present, but not hers.

He collects himself before turning to towards her with his usual smirk. "It's something alright." He answers her.

"So you are joining them?" Joanna asked and walked over to the table with the weapons on and lifted the thing she didn't know what it was. She looked at it curiously and saw a button on it, but before she could press it Damien took it away from her with a grin on his face.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself." He said and pressed the button himself. The thing unfolded and became a 2,5 feet staff that separated them from each other.

Joanna chuckled and looked at the staff from one end to the other. Damien gave the staff to her and she expected it further. When she realized it was just a simple staff she pressed the button herself and it folded in to the little thing again and then she gave it back to Damien. "So are you?" She then asked when she noticed that the silence had turned in to awkward silence.

"I don't know if I have a choice." He said and put the staff thing down on the table again and sat down on the couch.

Joanna sat down on the couch opposite of him and took one knife and looked at it closely. "What about your family?" She met his eyes and saw that it was a sour subject. "You don't have to tell me." She quickly added.

"Well I'm not going back home anyway so I don't see the problem of you knowing." He said and leaned back on the couch and dragged hand through his still moist long hair so it was more slick back. "I am not allowed to go home actually." He said and looked up at the ceiling.

Joanna gave him a confused look. "Why not?" She asked him, not letting her gaze wonder down his body.

"My dad died six years ago, my mom found a new man and he just decided not to like me… and being me I had to irritate him even more and in the end he threw me out the house. Jenny promised to stay so long I promised to keep in touch with her." Damien looked at Joanna and met her dark brown eyes. She looked so understanding but what did she know about what he felt, she didn't. "Anyway, I guess this I better then living at the shields quarters and I get to train with world known assassins." He said with a smirk.

"How did shield find you?" She asked with a serious voice.

"My dad was a shield agent so they always kept an eye on our family. When I was tossed out they picked me up and decided to train me. It turned out that I was better than my dad. But that didn't mean that I was going to be nice." His smirk turned in to a grin.

Joanna nodded and put the knife on the table again. "Well you will surely fit in this dysfunctional family." She said with a warm smile.

_"Joanna, why aren't you in your room studying?"_ Tony's voice was heard in the com radio and it sound a bit too happy for the subject in hand.

Damien chuckled and Joanna let out a sigh and stood up. "Better head back then." She said and looked at Damien who still sat there.  
"It was nice of you to visit." Damien winked at her and she was gone.

* * *

_Good morning agent Carow. Hope you had a pleasant night. You are invited for breakfast at my master's penthouse._

Damien grunted and looked over at the clock on the nightstand; 7.00. What is wrong with these people? He got out of bed and in to the shower, when he got out he realized that he didn't have any clean cloth to put on.

_My master has left a bag with new cloths for you in the elevator. _Could the AI read minds to? This place was really creepy. He walked to the elevator and correctly there was Armani bag with jeans, shirts, t-shirt and boxers and all was very stylish so probably Loki who picked out the cloths or Joanna. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a black v neck t-shirt and on with his boots he had on yesterday and took the elevator up to the penthouse. When he walked out he saw the two men standing in the kitchen; Tony was embracing Loki from behind and kissed his neck, for some reason he couldn't help but just smile at that. They really are the perfect couple. Joanna came out of her room, wearing black jeans and a red top and hair up in a ponytail; gorges as always. When she saw him she smiled warmly at him and so he walked over to the kitchen.

"Good morning agent Carow." Loki said and caressed one of Tony's hands.

Damien smiled. "Good morning and please call me Damien." He said and got a cup of coffee from Joanna who sat down on a chair by the kitchen island. He thanked her and sat down next to her. Loki managed to get out of Tony's arms and started to prepare some breakfast for them.

"You are going to meet everyone today." Tony said after he was done with his pouting about Loki getting away from him. Damien nodded and dragged his long hair out of his face. "And it looks like Loki was right about your size." He said with a smirk to his husband who only chuckled.

"Yes, thank you. You really didn't have to." Damien said feeling like a small boy.

The elevator doors opened and the Roger's family walked out, wearing casual clothing. "Oh, who is the hot guy?" Emilie exclaimed with sparkling eyes. She walked up and seated herself on Damien's other side and winked at him.

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Joanna muttered from Damien's other side and drank her coffee.

Emilie gave her a wicked smile. "Well he is not here now, is he?" She said and giggled.

Pepper gave her daughter a stern look which made her look down at the coffee mug that was placed in front of her by Loki. Damien only chuckled; this was not an uncommon situation for him and usually he would just pick a girl and go home with her but not this time.

"This is our new assessment to the avengers. Meet agent Damien Carow." Tony said and gives a grumpy look. Damien new that the only one who wasn't happy to have him here was the Iron Man himself; he couldn't blame him really, if he was Joanna's father he wouldn't be so keen on seeing her hang out with a guy who was three years older than her.

"Hi I'm Steve Rogers, also called Captain America." Steve said and shook Damien's hand. Damien was so close to say something stupid but he just bit his tongue and smiled.

"Another agent, that's just great." Emilie muttered, suddenly lost interest in Damien. She was happy with knowing the avengers and that her dad was one but she didn't want that life all her life, she wanted a normal man who worked a normal fancy job.

The elevator door opened again the rest of the avengers came out; Clint, Natasha and Bruce. They all gave Damien a quizzical look and looked over at Tony who had an arm around Loki's waist. "Agent Damien Carow, meet your teachers Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff." Tony said and gave the assassins a smirk. They looked at Tony with wide eyes and then at the boy who had stood up and looked very big and muscular with long brown hair.

"When did we agree to this?" Clint asked with a whiny voice.

"You didn't, it's an order from Fury." Tony said with a big evil grin.

"I have never heard of this guy." Natasha said and walked up to Damien to examine him closely. "I know everyone at shield." She said with a stern voice.

"I'm still a working progress." Damien said with a wicked smirk, hearing Joanna giggle behind him.

"Cocky, I like that." Clint said and stood beside Natasha who only rolled her eyes. They shook hands and Damien sat down again and looked at his coffee which probably was cold now. Joanna saw that and her hand was now over the coffee and it suddenly started to steam. He gave her a warm smile and he so wanted to kiss those kissable lips that she had but not the time and place.

"How come you ended up with us?" Bruce asked from where he was standing beside Tony.

Damien chuckled and looked over at Joanna. "It is a long story; but basically I met Joanna a few days ago and yesterday she helped me with a robbery that did not end so well." He said and his hand automatically placed itself on his shoulder where the wound had been.

"What happened?" Natasha asked and received a cup of coffee from Loki.

Damien took away his hand from his shoulder and tried to think of the best way to say it. "He took a bullet for me." Joanna cut in making both her parents stop what they were doing and stared at Damien.

"You did what?" Tony exclaimed.

"The robber was talking about shooting Joanna and I just got him in to other thoughts, it ended up that he shot me instead." Damien said and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Loki asked, still looking confused at the boy.

"You never asked how I've got the wound." Damien said with a smirk.

Loki chuckled at his own little mistake. "Well then, thank you Damien for keeping our daughter safe." He said and smiled warmly at him. Loki looked over at his husband who was still staring at Damien. "My love, maybe we should tell everyone the news now one everyone is gathered." He said and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What news?" Joanna asked with confused eyes.

Tony smiled up at his husband and instead of saying anything he simple put a hand on his husband's abdomen. All the avengers except Damien went all happy all of the sudden and hugged the happy couple. But the young people still looked very confused and when the adults had calmed down and looked at them they burst out laughing. "Teenagers these days." Tony muttered and walked up to Joanna and took her hands in to his. "You are going to get a sibling." He said with a warm and happy smile.

Joanna's mouth fell open and she seriously didn't know what to say. Sure she was happy for them, but she was not the person who jumped for joy or screamed. She will have sibling, someone to protect like she did with Emilie, someone to teach about being a child to the most powerful men in the world and yet stay sane. She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Emilie jump for joy and hugged Loki and congratulated him. Damien was happy for them but right now he was more worried in why Joanna was jumping for joy like Emilie, but then again she wasn't an ordinary girl.

"I'm… I'm happy for you." Joanna managed to say and gave her dad a hug. Damien smiled and let out a breath. He looked over at Loki who came over to his daughter to give her a hug.

"Don't think that this new kid will take all the attention away from you." Tony said with a smirk. "But something tells me that you won't let it anyway." He said and made everyone laugh.

* * *

Joanna had just come back from her first day at school after the winter break. It was her birthday today and she will turn 15. Her parents had come in to her room with cake and coffee before sending her off to school and she was still waiting for her present and if she knew her parents it would be big as always. Knowing her fathers was still out on work, she took the elevator to the training room. She had trained a lot with her father since the robbery, mostly attacking spells but some healing spells to so she could at least keep on fighting or get away from the enemy. The doors opened and she sure was met with a very good view. Damien stood in the middle of the room, shirtless, jeans hanging nicely on his hips and throwing knifes and always hitting his target. It's been three months now since he joined the avengers, but he hadn't been in the tower that much. Natasha decided that Damien was going with them on long missions so he could learn patience and teamwork. He had improved and was now allowed to join the others on bigger missions. But all this had meant that he and Joanna hadn't spent that much time together and if they were they weren't alone, until now. He threw a knife and Joanna was quick on suddenly moving the target that made the knife hit the wall. He spun around and faced her with wide eyes.

"What is it about you that make it impossible for me to since you?" He asked with a smirk.

Joanna chuckled and walked over to the wall were the knife has pierced through, she used magic to get the knife out and walked over to the very sexy man. "It's been a while." She said and returned the knife to the guy.

"Yeah, I've been busy with Clint." He said and put the knife on the table next to him.

"Has he showed of his archer skills?" Joanna asked with a smirk. She walked over to the table and seated herself on top.

Damien chuckled and nodded. "But he was impressed with my staff and knifes skills." He countered with a proud smile. "How's your father? Oh and thank him for the cloths he sent me." He took up another knife and threw it on the target.

"He and the baby are fine and the press is going crazy and I'll see if I remember it." She sighed and looked at the target. "Want to advance?" She said with a smirk. Damien just gave her a confused look which made her role her eyes and her hand made a wave and one of the targets started to move sideways. Damien chuckled and watched the target move for a bit. He took a knife and threw it, hitting the target right in the face. "Impressive, indeed." Joanna said and nodded in approval.

Damien walked over to his bag and pulled something out and walked up to Joanna. "Happy birthday." He said and gave her a small black pouch.

She looked at it with wide eyes. "You really didn't have to give me something." She said when she met his light brown eyes.

He smiled at her and took the pouch from her and opened it. He took out a silver chain that were quite similar to the one she was wearing already, the one that held the tiny arc reactor filled with magic. "I saw your chain is starting to get a bit rusty so I got this for you when Clint took me to Iceland." He said and held it up to her.

Joanna took her necklace of and gave it to him. She was quite shocked of herself, she never took it off and she most certainly never gave it to someone, but he had taken a bullet for her so she could maybe trust him.

Damien took out the old necklace and put the reactor on to the new one. Then he walked up to her and stood between her legs. She pulled her hair up and he put the necklace on and when he slid his masculine hands back he stroked her neck gently. They locked eyes for a second, but it felt like minutes to them. Joanna didn't know what she saw but she knew that it had to be deep because when he broke the contact his eyes went to be wicked and a bit absent. He put distance between them and walked over to his bag and put on his t-shirt, his back towards her.

"Thank you." Joanna whispered, enough so he could hear. She jumped off the table and walked up to him and made him turn around and face her. "Why don't you trust anyone?" She let her fingers stroke over his jaw, feeling the stubs tickle her fingertips.

"How do you know that?" He asked her with a low voice, leaning in to her touch.

Joanna placed her hand on his shoulder. "I just recognize those eyes." She answered and was just on her way to let her hand fall away from him but he caught it and held it on his chest.

"Then why don't you trust anyone?" He asked her and squeezed her hand.

She looked away and took her hand away from him. "I must go." She turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters this weekend! Don't know if you'll get another one tonight or if you will have to wait until someday next week :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Joanna got in to the elevator but the doors didn't have a chance to close before Damien slid in as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" He pleaded.

Joanna sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know." She said with a low voice. "I just don't want to answer that question." She stated and looked out the window.

Damien leaned against the opposite wall but kept his eyes on her. "Then I don't want to answer your question, you know it's kind of a give and take situation." He said with his usual smirk.

Joanna gave him a small smile which made him feel like the tense situation they had was over. The doors opened and Joanna walked out in to the penthouse.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked him and he walked out the elevator as well when he took the offer as an invitation to her home.

"Yes." He said and sat down on a chair by the kitchen island. It's kind of fascinating that they have a normal dinner table when they almost never use it.

She gave him a cup and sat down on a chair next to him and turned fully towards him. "I don't trust people easily because I don't have many people to trust, my parents and the avengers… and that's it." Joanna then said and caught Damien off guard. He thought they had dropped the subject. He looked at her with nervousness. "Your turn." She said with a low voice.

He took a deep breath and looked down in to his cup. "Most people I trusted have betrayed me in one way or another." He looked up at her and saw that warmness that only she and her father could managed. "One was my own mom who just let that man throw me out and hasn't talked to me since. The other was my trainer at shield when I started… he… he… he tried to rape me." He just couldn't look at her anymore, he felt so ashamed and suddenly very exposed. He felt a hand on his and a small squeeze. He managed to look at her again and was stunned to see her looking at him with sad eyes. "Don't be sad, I've survived after all." He said with wicked smirk which made her smile a bit again. He took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. "I haven't told anyone about that ever." He never had to, Fury thankfully saw it on the security camera and was quickly in the room before anything happened and they kept it quiet. The man had been fired and then put in to jail.

Their eyes locked again and Joanna suddenly noticed how close he was to her, or maybe it was the other way around. She could smell him; an expensive perfume and shaving cream. They were breathing the same air and she was so close now, so close to have her first kiss. But that didn't happened, they heard the elevator doors opened and they quickly put space between them and looked over at the elevator and in walked Loki with a big smile. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

Both teenager shakes their heads and looks at different directions so they wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. "When is dad coming home?" Joanna asked to change the subject and maybe get the awkward moment to fade away.

To Joanna's surprise it wasn't the moment that faded away but her father's. "I'm sorry sweet heart but he can't make it to your birthday this year. Apparently there are some crises in Japan and Iron Man is needed." He walked over to the kitchen and gets out a bottle of water. What he didn't tell his daughter was that they had a nasty fight over this as well. It all just made the memories of the day when they were on their honeymoon and he had been crushed by a building. He was just scared that Tony would hurt himself with no one else of the avengers there and Tony was angry and stressed over feeling like the worst dad in the world who couldn't make it to his own daughter's fifteens birthday.

"It's okay, he haven't missed any of my other birthdays so he is allowed to skip this one." She said with a smirk to lighten the mood up a bit. She succeeded; her father gave her a small smile but not as big as she wanted it to be. "Let's make a cake; like we did when we celebrated mine and Ems tenth birthday." She said and walked over to the fridge to see if there were any ingredients. To her dismay she couldn't find any so she closed it with a snort.

"If you want I can go and by some?" Damien volunteered and got a smile from Joanna.

Loki smiled at both of them. "It's okay Damien; let me show you how to make a magic cake." He said and put the bottle on the counter. His hands started to glow green and there on the counter a base of a cake started and layer after layer and then there were just candles left. When it was done a fully chocolate cake was ready to be eaten. Then Joanna's hands started to glow purple and strawberries were placed on the top and in each one was a candle.

"That is a very delicious cake." Damien said with a smirk. He had been with this family to long now because he couldn't get freaked out anymore by this.

Loki hugged his daughter close and gave her a kiss on the head. "The other will be here in a few hours so if you don't want to stress you should start to get ready." He said with a smirk. Joanna nodded and gave Damien a smile before leaving for her room. Then Loki turned to Damien with a warm smile. "So I guess you talked a bit about your past?" Damien almost fell off the chair by what he heard from the man he probably managed to trust the most but he would never say it, in case he would suddenly turn evil again or something. "I know because Fury gave me access to your folder, he wanted me to know who you were before you got here." Loki said and giving him that warm smile that made him thinks of a person that actually loved him. He could only pretend.

Damien started to play with his empty mug, making it swirl around in his hands. "So you know about the man who threw me out?" He asked not being able to look in to Loki's eyes.

Loki kept his gaze on the boy before him. "Yes I do, can't figure out how he managed to kick you out though since he isn't really that big." Loki said with a small smile. He took the mug away from Damien and put it in the sink.

"It's not that hard when he has five big boys that can just carry me out… Does Tony know?" He asked and started to play with a pen that was on the table instead. He felt so nervous and stressed of knowing that this man knew everything about him. He knew that Fury knew but that man could at least keep his mouth shut, or so he thought.

Loki sat down on a chair next to him and took the pen away from his hand and made him look at him. "I haven't told anyone, you may not know this but this family is not good at talking about feelings. One of the reasons I turned in to a manic god and tried to take over earth. It's the reason why my husband let himself be seen as a crazy billionaire just because he couldn't tell his best friend that he was dying. And the same goes for Joanna; but we still don't know what she is keeping inside." Loki looked at him with sad eyes and it pained Damien to see him like this. "But just because we don't do feelings doesn't mean that we aren't good listeners. If you feel like you ever need to talk you can always come to us." He said and gave him that warm smile. He didn't know he actually was crying until Loki stroked away a tear that slid down his cheek. "I think you and Tony could have really interesting conversations about Justin Hammer." He then said with a smirk.

Damien snorted. "Your husband clearly doesn't like me and I can't blame him." He said and stroked away some tears himself.

Loki chuckled. "He does like you, what he fears are that you can be quite similar to him sometimes and it brings back old memories I guess." He told him and took the bottle from the kitchen counter and drank from it.

Damien just sighed and looked around for something to busy his hands with but found nothing. Loki made a wave with his hand and a green stress ball appeared in front of him. Damien chuckled and took it. "Thanks." He said with a smirk.

"So tell me; what did you do to piss off Justin Hammer?" Loki asked and put the bottle on the counter.

Damien couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "He _caught_ me making out with his daughter." He hadn't been careful really; he had seen his car pull up the drive way so he had taken Justin's daughter who was really in to him and started reluctantly to make out with her.

Loki chuckled at that. "As I said; you are really similar to my husband." He said and absently put a hand on his stomach.

Damien chuckled this time; Tony was and has always been his hero but he would never say it out loud but it surely was a compliment to be told that he was similar to his hero. Then he looked down at Loki's stomach and smiled. "Are you hoping it's a boy?" He asked and looked up at Loki again.

Loki couldn't help but lit up at that question. "Yes, we are." He said and stroked his abdomen and looked in to Damien's eyes.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" He got up from his chair, took his cup from the sink and poured some more coffee in to it.

"No not yet, do you have any suggestions?" Loki asked while watching Damien move back to his seat next to him.

Damien thought about it for a second and then remembered a name he had read in a book of names and what they meant, he could be quite bored when he was on missions with Natasha. "How about Leon?" He asked the god in front of him. "It means lion." He said with a smirk.

Loki smiled and looked down at his stomach again. "Leon Stark… yeah, I like that." He looked up at Damien with his warm smile. "I must ask; what does Damien mean?" He looked at the boy with a curious look.

Damien chuckled at his question. "It means; to tame." He said truthfully. He drank his coffee and then looked at his watch. "I think I better get down and get ready for the party." He placed the cup back in the sink and turned to Loki. "One last question…" Loki gave him a curious look again. "How come neither of you have aged?" He asked blankly.

Loki smiled a wicked smile. "Because I have turned them immortal and they are now serving Odin as earth protectors." He answered him. "If you want I can do it on you too now that you are one as well." He stated with a warm smile.

Damien thought about it for a second. "Maybe not just yet, I want to be at least 25." He said with a wicked smile. Loki laughed and nodded. "Thanks, for you know… the talking." Damien managed to say.

Loki got up and walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulder. "Anytime Damien, remember that. And I know you have lost a lot but if you ever need a family; you can always find us." Loki said and squeezed his shoulder. Damien couldn't just help himself; it had been so long since he had felt that he had a family. He wrapped his arms around Loki and embraced him and to his relief Loki responded by hugging him closer, like he was the son that was still in his stomach. The hug didn't last long because Damien remembered who he was and he was not supposed to show this much emotions.

"Thanks." He said to the god and walked in to the open elevator and there he let it all go. Tears fell down his cheek and he embraced himself, wishing it was Loki's arms that held him again.

* * *

Tony landed on the terrace 1.00 in the night, letting the suit release from his body while walking in to his home. He had been told not to travel back right away after the fight but his suit could take the last travel and he wanted to get home to his family. There were a lot of dishes in the sink and present paper scattered around the kitchen island. The dogs greeted him quickly before going back to their beds. He looked in to the fridge and saw a plate with cake on it and a note to him.

_I love you. _Was written with Loki's flawless handwriting.

He suddenly realized that he was starving so he quickly ate the cake and it tasted amazing. He opened the door to his daughter's bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully, he walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and tucked her in like a normal dad would do. He noticed that the chain on her necklace was new and wondered who had given her that because it surely wasn't him or Loki. They had given her a horse that stood in the royal stables in Asgard. Odin had helped them find the right and the most beautiful horse there ever was. He gave her one last kiss before leaving her room as silent as he could.

When he walked in to their bedroom he just wanted to cry. He couldn't believe how he could have screamed at his husband over the phone, sure he did scream back at him but it was him who had started it. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his husband who was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed those gorges pink lips softly. He was surprised that he got a response and was pulled down in an even deeper kiss. When they parted brown eyes met green eyes. "I love you and I'm so sorry." Tony whispered.

Loki gave him a small smile and stroked his goatee. "I'm sorry to." He said and kissed him again but more softly.

Tony straddled his husband and kissed him deeply and let his hands feel Loki's smooth skin. Loki let out a moan and pulled of the t-shirt Tony was wearing and then let his hand wonder over the muscles but stopped when he felt his husband suddenly tense up. He broke the kiss and pressed gently on the rib were his hand was. Tony flinched a bit and looked slightly embarrassed. "Lay down." Loki demanded and Tony did what he said and lied down on his side with the cracked rib up. Loki sat up and let his hands and magic go to work to heal his husband. "You should have had someone with you." Loki muttered while feeling the bone pull itself together.

"It wasn't that dangerous, I just calculated it a bit wrong." Tony stated and turned back to his husband when he was done. Loki sighed and lay down next to him and nuzzled up close to his lover. "Was she happy with the horse?" He asked and embraced Loki close and put a hand on his stomach.

Loki chuckled by the face Joanna gave him when she read the riddle and solved it fairly quickly. "She loved it and she can't wait until we go back so she can meet him." Loki said and planted a kiss on his husband's chest. "Go to sleep, you need your rest my love." Loki said and closed his eyes to go back to sleep a lot more easily with his love holding him.

"I thought we were getting somewhere just a few minutes ago." Tony said and Loki just knew that he had a wicked smile on his lips. Loki opened his eyes and saw the familiar bulge his husband could get. It felt like a need to please his husband when he was in such a state, even if he wasn't. He started to plant small kisses while traveling down the masculine body; he unbuckled and pulled down the pants, releasing the hard cock. He didn't tease him this time; he was too tired to do that now so he put the cock in to his mouth and started to suck him gently while playing with his balls. Tony moaned and squirmed underneath him, wanting his release to come and lull him to sleep. Loki picked up the pace and let his hand join him in his work, feeling Tony get closer to the edge he gave the head one last flick of his tongue and felt his husband's seed fill his mouth and he swallowed willingly. He pulled up the pants again and crawled back up to lay next to Tony and being embraced again. Before falling asleep they shared one last deep kiss.

* * *

They woke up by the smell of coffee close to their noses. Tony opened his eyes and saw his beautiful daughter sit on the edge of the bed with a tray and on it was three cups on it. She probably just got up because she got no make-up, dressed in sweat pants and a big t-shirt she had stolen from him one time when she was sick and wanted something big and smelled like him. Her hair was pulled up in messy ponytail but still she looked like she could work on catwalk, just like her father. Loki lifted himself and took a cup that was filled with tee for him and then leaned back on the headboard. Tony did the same but his cup was filled with black coffee and he put a hand around his husband to hold him close. Joanna put the tray down, took her cup and crawled like a cat over to them and seated herself between them. "What brought this on?" Loki asked her and planted a kiss on her hair.

Joanna shrugged her shoulder and leaned in to her dad's chest, hearing the buzzing from the reactor. "I just wanted to thank you for the horse." She said and gave them a small smile. As always in this family; you never do just because, you always have a reason. "And it was some time since the last time I was this nice." She said with wicked grin, earning a chuckle from her dad.

"Who gave you the new chain?" Tony asked her and looked at the pure silver chain.

Joanna looked down and a warm feeling filled her stomach. "Damien." She answered and blush crept over her cheeks. Tony bit his lower lip; he was going to need to talk to the boy soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's quite short but hey, you didn't have to wake for long at least :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tony walked in to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the training area where he would find the boy he was looking for. The doors opened and he didn't have to look around; in the boxing ring Damien was training with his staff, jumping around and hitting the air in only sweat pants.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Tony asked and walked up to the ring.

Damien stopped what he was doing but he didn't look startled, more like he knew he was there all along. "No, I was just going to take a break." He answered but he didn't have that trademark smirk he always had around Tony.

"Is something bothering you?" Tony asked and got up in to the ring.

Damien looked at him but quickly looked away and walked over to where he had his water bottle. "Are you here to have the dad-talk with me?" Damien asked him and made the staff fold in to itself.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Something tells me you have already got it from someone else." He said and leaned on the railing. Damien sat down on the floor, sweat sliding down his body and his hair slick back by the water he had held over his head and dragged the hair back by his shaking hands. "I think you are working too hard." Tony stated and walked over to him and crouched down in front of the boy.

Damien looked up at him with uncertain eyes. "Why do you care?" He asked with a stern voice.

Tony sat down, still facing the boy. "I care because you are an avenger and also a good friend to my daughter." Tony said truthfully. Damien leaned his head back on the pole and looked up at the ceiling. "It was nice of you to by my daughter that present." Tony said with a smile at him. But he got nothing from the boy; he just kept on watching the ceiling. "You know what; you need to have some fun. Meet me in the garage in 40 minutes." Tony said and stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned boy watching him leave.

* * *

Tony took Damien to a very explicit bar. He was kind of happy to at least put on a nice black shirt and blue jeans so he didn't look so out of place. "What do you want for a drink?" Tony asked when they got to the bar.

Damien looked around a bit uncomfortable. "Is it wrong to order beer here?" He whispered to his hero.

Tony chuckled and turned to the bartender. "One beer and one scotch on the rocks." He said and placed some money on the bar and then turned back to the boy who was looking around at the people. "Relax and have fun." Tony said and sat down on a couch that was near the window that had the view of New York and the Stark tower shining in the sun light. Damien sat down on the couch opposite of Tony and looked out the window. A waitress came over with their drinks and gave Damien a flirtatious smile before leaving. To Damien's surprise he didn't reciprocate the feeling he just got from a very pretty girl… but not as pretty as Joanna.

"So do you usually come here?" Damien asked to break the awkward silence and took a sip from his beer.

Tony chuckled and took a sip from his scotch. "Loki took me here once on our second wedding anniversary and it sort of ended up being our place." Tony said with a warm smile. Damien smiled back and nodded.

"The beer sure is great here." He said and took a bigger gulp of the delicious drink.

Tony nodded and looked up at Damien. "How did you end up an agent?" Tony then asked him with a serious voice.

Damien decided to tell the story he told Joanna when she asked him the almost same question. "My father was a Shield agent, but he died and so my family was left under surveillance to make sure we were safe. My mom found a new man and he and I didn't really get along so well so he threw me out the house and so Shield picked me up and trained me. Turned out I was even better than my dad… but as you heard I don't play well with others… until now I guess." Damien said and drank his beer.

Tony nodded. "Can I ask what happened to your dad?" He asked with a concerned look.

Damien bit his tongue to make the memories of Shield agents knocking on their door and telling them his dad was dead. "I found out later that he was killed by the same man who threw me out the house."

"Well if it isn't Tony Stark." A very familiar voice for both Tony and Damien came from a man dressed in a nice suit and the familiar face that both men wanted to punch until it didn't exist.

"Mr. Hammer, when did you get out of prison?" Tony asked, holding his temper. But he was shocked to see Damien looking away from the man, like he didn't want him to see who he was.

"Oh I think it was about seven years ago or something. I'm doing better now, I got a family and the Hammer industries are going well." He just blabbered on how good his life was now.

"Justin baby, here is your whisky." A woman with long brown hair and a green dress came up and pressed herself close to Hammer. She looked down at Tony and gave him a small smile but when she looked at the boy her smile disappeared. "Damien?"

Damien put on his usual smirk and looked up at the woman. "Hi, mom." He said with distaste and repulsion showing in his face.

"Wait, is he…" Tony asked but was cut off.

Hammer laughed and looked down at Damien. "I never thought you would end up with Stark, Damien. I thought you were in an alley somewhere, begging for money." Damien stood up ready to punch the man but was stopped by a hand that belonged to his hero. "Not I wise move, I have bodyguards with me you see and they are ready to shoot who ever that choose to attack me." Hammer said and chuckled and the woman joined him.

Tony looked around and saw all the black suits with earpieces watching them closely. He leaned in closely to Damien's ear so only he could hear. "Let's go, we can't take him down right now but I promise you that we will." He felt Damien's muscles loosen up and breathing calm down.

They walked past them and Tony was surprised and horrified by the fact that Damien's mom didn't say anything more to her son. "Run away, just like your father." Hammer said and made everyone laugh after them. Could he be more stupid?

Damien stopped dead in his tracks, he pulled up a knife he had hidden in his pants and launched towards Hammer faster than anyone could see. He was lying on top of the man who had killed his father, knife pressed to his throat, one slide and the man would be dead. But who would care?

Tony looked around and saw that all the bodyguards were ready to shoot but if they did the knife would most likely do the last thing it could before its owner took his last breath. "Okay everyone calm down, lower your weapons and I'll deal with this." Tony said and looked at the bodyguards that considered it for a moment, then the guns was pointing at the floor and one of the men nodded. Tony walked up slowly to Damien and put a hand on his back to get his attention. "Damien, trust me when I tell you that killing him here right now will only feel good for about 5 minutes and then you will regret it all and live with it for the rest of your life. So let's move away from him slowly and go home." He couldn't blame the boy for wanting this, especially now when he had it in his hand and just walk away from it but if he did it he would be put in jail and Tony would have failed to protect him. But he couldn't help to feel that he wanted this himself.

"Please Damien, he means everything to me." The woman who is his mom pleading to him like he is a stranger. He has been gone for two years, she hasn't been looking for him and now when she has him right in front of her she can only think of the chicken he is trying to kill. Mom of the year.

"You will shut up woman or I will personally kill you myself and make it look like an accident." Tony growled at her, making her step away from them with wide eyes. "Damien, look at me." Tony said with a calm voice. The boy lifted his look slightly towards him; he was crying and shaking. His eyes showing hate, sorrow and panic, but they also screamed for help. Tony put a gentle hand on his hand which held the knife and managed to get the hand away from Hammer's throat. When Damien released the knife he stood up and walked out towards the stairs and Tony followed him closely surprised that neither was shot by the guards but when he looked at them he could only see pity in their eyes.

When they got out in to a back alley Damien took out his aggression on a brick wall; he punched, kicked and screamed. Tony stood there for some minutes and just watched him take out all his anger on that solid wall, but when he saw that it started to appear blood on the bricks he walked up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder making him turn around and face him. He looked at his knuckles who was scraped to the point blood was flowed out of the wounds. He then looked up and in to Damien's eyes, it was like he wasn't present at the moment. His eyes was filled with tears and swollen, but he looked like he was somewhere else in his mind. "Hey Damien, listen to me." Tony said and put his head on the boy's neck to make him lean his forehead on his and calm down. "You did good, kid. Now let's get to the car and clean this." Tony said and grabbed the boys arm and started to walk towards the car.

Happy was first shocked to see them so soon and then he was more confused to see the boy crying and bleeding. "Boss, what have you done?" He asked with a low voice.

"I didn't do this Happy. Get us home." He said and got in to the car with Damien. He opened a small case and brought out the first aid kit and found all the supplies he needed to fix the boy's wound.

"Thank you." Damien said with a raspy voice but not meeting Tony's eyes. He couldn't after all weakness he had shown him, he should be better than this.

Tony just kept on fixing the wound, going through what happened at the bar over and over again. "Your life is more fucked up than I thought." Tony murmured, focused on patching up the wound.

Damien chuckled and nodded. "Maybe not as fucked up as yours and Loki's but yeah… it's pretty messed up." Tony only chuckled at that and put the kit away when he was done.

"I can ask Loki to heal the wounds if you want?" Tony said when he leaned back on the seat.

Damien shook his head. "No I'm fine." He said and smiled at Tony who smiled back. This boy was really something.

Happy parked the car in the garage and let the men out and said goodbye to him. Tony and Damien walked in to the elevator in silence watching the city become greater the higher up they got. "Am I the only one who knows about this?" Tony asked the boy who was finally breathing regularly now.

Damien shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Loki got my folder from Fury and… Joanna only knows that I was thrown out. Did you know that it was Hammer's daughter she made pass out the day she saved my sister?" Damien asked his hero.

A smirk appeared on Tony's lips. "I guess Stark's and Hammer's just don't get along that well." He said and chuckled. "Wait, my husband knew about all this but never told me?" Tony frowned.

Damien gave him a panic look. "He didn't tell you because it wasn't his place to tell." He said with a small voice.

Tony sighed. "No, of course not." He said and dragged a hand over his face. The elevator dinged and revealed Damien's apartment.

"Thanks again for the fun." Damien said with his usual smirk.

Tony smiled but still looked concerned. "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to." Tony said, feeling the boy should never be alone again.

"I might be 18 but I can still take care of myself." He said and walked out of the elevator and gave small wave before the door's closed before Tony.

* * *

Tony sat in his lab; music blasting through the speakers and screens with text, pictures and diagrams of one special agent Carow. All from Shield's data base that he had hacked in a matter of seconds, they really sucked or maybe it was because it was his program that they used. It was like reading a biography of a boy who lived through hell all his years. Bullied in school, father killed, Hammer coming in and throwing him out and his mother didn't care, his teacher trying to rape him, his partner left him in crossfire out of fear of dying resulting in Damien almost killed. There was now wondering left in Tony to understand the boy's lack of trust in people after reading this, he was actually surprised that he managed to stay sane after all this. Suddenly the music was cut off and his trusty AI spoke.

_Sir, your husband is calling. _Jarvis said and Tony didn't have to tell him to let Loki through.

"Hello my love." Tony said with a happy voice.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Loki sounded relieved to hear his voice which made him smile.

"I'm fine, how did you know?" Tony asked with a shocked voice.

"Paparazzi, Tony." Loki said with a stern voice. Tony chuckled; of course they would know about the accident in the bar. "Is he okay?" Loki sounded extremely worried now.

"Yeah, he is fine now, just a few scratches." Tony explained while going through some diagrams of Damien's training, amazed to see how much he had progressed in just one year.

It was silent for some second before he could hear his husband's voice again. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Loki sounded scared and small and it made Tony want to hold him close to him.

He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "No, as Damien said it wasn't your place to tell." Tony answered and smiled in to nothing. He heard his Loki let out a breath in relief. "Have you've been to the doctor?" Tony asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, she is as good as Dr. Jensen was." Loki said and sounded happy this time.

Tony smile grew wider; he had wanted the same doctor as last time but she had retired two years ago so that wasn't happening but she recommended the doctor who took over after her. Dr. Ryder was a very nice, tall, thin lady with blond hair and a nice smile. "What did she say?" Tony asked and looked at some videos of Damien fighting. The boy got skills.

"Everything is normal… wait, don't change the subject; what happened at the bar?" Loki growled after realizing his husband's plan.

"Damn, you caught me." Tony sighed and pause the video. "Hammer came up to us and pretty much strike a lot of nerves but the biggest nerve was probably when his own mother showed no interest in him… only Hammer. I wanted to kill her Lo." Tony was so furious, thinking back at the disgusting woman and how she pressed herself up against the coward.

"Love calm down… I'll be home in 15 minutes. I love you." Loki said with a calm and loving voice.

"Yeah, love you to." Tony answered, wishing he was already there with him.

Tony felt like he was done with all Damien's information so he took everything down and went back to tinkering with his suit when an explosion was heard from underneath.

_It appears somebody has attacked the tower sir. To be correct somebody is in agent Carow's apartment and kidnapping him as we speak. _The AI said calmly to his master.

Tony was just about to get his suit when a man put something on his lab door and then took cover. Tony knew exactly what was about to happen so he hid behind a table at the exact time as a second explosion occurred. He thought he was safe but the explosion was bigger than he thought and made the table role over him in the shock wave, causing a punch to his head that made him extremely dizzy. He lay on the floor when three men lifted him up and a forth put something over his mouth and everything turned black.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... No I'm not D**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I haven't had that much work this week so it gave me time to write. I have also watched a lot of Robert Downey Jr movies. If you haven't seen Chaplin yet... DO IT! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Tony Stark, the man behind the iron mask." A familiar annoying voice was heard in the room. The bag over his head was pulled of and the light hit his eyes like a punch in the face. He felt sour and dizzy and he wanted to puke and scream at the same time. He couldn't help but let old excruciating memories flashes in his mind, making his body shake with fear of being back in a cave, being tortured to do as he is told. "I thought you actually managed to ruin my life there at one point. But look how that has changed; now it is me who is keeping you here in room, locked away from prying eyes to see the great Tony Stark shaking with fear." Tony's eyes started to become more useful and he could see the man he probably hated the most in his life stand before him, that awful smirk in place on the ugly face.

"How long have I've been out?" Tony asked with an extremely dry throat.

"My men gave you a lot so you've been out the whole night. But don't worry; we have had a lot of fun in another room." Hammer said with a terrible grin.

All he could do was stare at him with hate, trying to hide his panic, hoping that he wouldn't get a panic attack. He was chained to a chair, a metallic chair; actually everything in this room was made of metal and eleven men stood around them, guarding. "What do you want your son of a bitch?" Tony growled.

Hammer just chuckled and came closer. "Well, first of all I want your company… second of all I want that." He poked on the arc reactor that glowed through his shirt. A slight panic went through his body again, making him close his eyes and take a deep breath before facing Hammer again.

"Bite me." He hissed at him and spit in his face. Hammer flinched by the sudden fluid that suddenly cowered his face. He backed away and made a wave at a man that came up with a tablet to him and a napkin to clean himself off. He took the tablet and turned it to Tony who stared at it confusedly.

Hammer pressed on the screen and it showed him another room and in the middle was Damien, chained up to a chair just like him but he was shirtless and he was cowered in cuts and bruises, his head hanging on the side and eyes closed, probably unconscious. "Either you give me what I want or the boy is dead and it will all be on your hands." Hammer said with his usual smirk. Oh, he was so proud of himself wasn't he, his plan actually worked for once.

"Release him; he has no part of this." Tony growled at his most pathetic enemy in the universe.

Hammer laughed and looked at the screen himself. "You know he was almost raped, I know this because you are not the only one who can hack in to Shield's data base. Let's make the almost disappear shall we." He said and pointed at a man that gave him a stone face; the man opened the door and was gone. Hammer showed him the screen again and the man was now inside the room Damien was in, taking away the chains from the limp body but kept handcuffs on him to make sure he was still unable to defend himself.

"You sick bastard, stop this." Tony yelled in panic. God dammit Damien, wake up for fuck sake, do something.

"I will only stop if you give me what I want." Hammer said with amusement.

The man started to unbuckle Damien's jeans, the boy still unconscious from the beating. He needed to do something; he couldn't let this happen to him. He mentally said good bye to the love of his life, his beautiful daughter and his unborn baby. "Fine, take it." Tony screamed hoping the man would hear him and stop what he was doing.

He thought Hammer would give him his awful grin but it never came, he watched the screen in shock. Tony managed to glans at it and saw the boy do the exact same thigh grip Natasha could do and snapped the man's neck. "Stop him from escaping." Hammer roared to his man who was quick on their feet's. The men got in to the room Damien was in and started to push him down to the floor, but he surely gave them a fair fight, even though he was exhausted but his blood was pumping enough adrenalin to keep him going and was almost done with all the men when purple smoke appeared in the corner and suddenly the men that were left screamed in agony. Tony could see his own daughter look at the men in pain with pure fury.

He was drawn from the screen when green smoke appeared behind Hammer and a hand was put on his throat. "You insignificant mortal shall not see the break of dawn again." His husband hissed in to Hammer's ear. The puny mortal actually started to cry and scream for mercy, making an evil grin Tony hadn't seen for years appear on his husband's face.

"No Lo just put him out. I want Damien to be able to take some hits." Tony said with his usual smirk. His husband looked at him with shook before nodding and pushed the man so hard in to the wall so he was knocked down and just laid on the floor like a ragdoll.

Loki made the chains go away and Tony pulled him in for a deep kiss, it was desperate and passionate. He was so close to lose everything he worked so hard for to his weakest enemy but he was now in his husband's arms, kissing him senseless. "I love you." Loki said when they had to part for air, their foreheads leaned on each other, clutching at their partner's clothing in fear that he would disappear again.

"I love you to; it was so close that I lost you." Tony said with a shaky breath against his husband's shoulder, a tear falling down his cheek. All those horrible memories had been such a shock to him, he hadn't thought about them in years but they were still there and still very detailed.

"That will never happen." Loki said and held him close. "I will always stay with you." Loki pulled up his phone which was buzzing. "We have them and you can come and pick up Hammer now." Loki said and hanged up, not giving the other one a chance to respond. Tony gave him a confused look. "Fury." Loki explained and Tony chuckled.

* * *

Joanna let the men fall unconscious on the floor and walked over to Damien, making the handcuffs disappear and looked over his wounds. "Are you my guardian angel or something?" Damien asked with a smirk while gliding down the wall to sit down and let the adrenalin fade away and to be replaced by the pain and exhaustion that was there when he came to it. Joanna bit her lip and buckled back his pants for him and then let a hand ghost over the skin making the cut wounds close so the blood would stop flowing out. "Thank you." Damien whispered and their eyes locked.

"So we both hate the Hammer's?" Joanna muttered and brushed some hair out of his face.

Damien just chuckled and nodded, feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment and even though some of the pain was gone, it still was some left. "Pleas, smile for me?" Damien said with a weak voice. Joanna looked at him confusedly but managed a warm smile to appear on her dark pink lips. "There you go, now I feel a lot better." He said and smiled back. "Are you the only one here?" Damien asked and looked around.

Joanna's warm smile disappeared and was placed with a sad smile instead. "Hammer used you to get my father to give him his company and his arc reactor." Joanna explained to him.

Damien shoots up but immediately regrets it for all the pain that shoots through his sour body and leaned against the wall again and tried to breathe through the pain. "Is he okay? Please tell me he didn't do it." He asked with a raspy voice and his eyelids were half open because of the pain.

Green smoke appeared in front of them and Loki and Tony appeared in the same room. The two men joined their daughter on the floor close to Damien. Loki let a hand glow over Damien's chest to look for deeper injuries. "You have two cracked ribs." Loki stated with a sigh, knowing healing them will be painful for Damien and exhausting for him.

"You have healed those before just fine?" Tony stated worriedly.

Loki looked at his husband with annoyance showing in his eyes. "His ribs are on the edge of punctuating his lung, which means that they will need to be put back in to place before healing." Loki said and seated himself closer to the boy to get better access.

"Loki, you don't have to." Damien stated and looked at the god worriedly.

Loki smiled at him with that warm smile. "Let someone help you for a change." He said and put a hand on the ribs that were cracked. "This will hurt though." Loki stated bitterly.

"Worse than the bullet?" Damien asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Loki answered and his hand started to glow green and Damien felt it immediately, the pain and the actual feeling of his ribs moving inside of him back to place. He screamed and wriggled causing Loki to stop and told Joanna to help by making his upper body numb for a bit to ease the pain. She nodded and sat next to him and let a hand lay in the middle of his chest. He felt his body become numb and it did ease his mind a bit but he still felt it when Loki started again. Out of nothing to grab; he grabbed his hero's hand and closed his eyes, feeling the hand give his a gentle squeeze.

"You did good kid." Tony said for the second time to the boy who tried to keep the scream inside. He was sweating, shaking, eyes squeezing together hoping that the pain would stop, holding his hand in hope that Tony could make it all stop. Then the hand that held Tony's hand tight went limp and Damien past out because of all the pain and no one in the room knew the feelings he kept inside. The knowing that his hero was ready to lose it all for him made him feel wanted but he was so scared to give anyone trust now. If they betrayed him like the others; he wouldn't be able to keep living, not when he finally after two years of feeling unwanted and a burden; he now felt like he belonged and he was loved.

Loki and Joanna leaned against the wall when they were done, both exhausted for all the use and length of magic. Tony crawled closer to them and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and a kiss on his husband's lips. "Let's go home." He whispered to Loki who nodded and took his hand, Tony still holding Damien's hand and put the other on his daughter's knee and they were suddenly in the Malibu house for some reason.

"I thought we could all need a break from everything." Loki said and yawned. "Let's go to bed my dear." Loki said and motioned for Joanna to go with him.

"But what about dad and Damien?" She asked and looked back at Tony who was carrying the boy in his arms now.

"I'll be fine sweet heart and I will watch him closely." Tony answered her and winked, watching his husband take her with him and whispered 'I love you' to him.

* * *

Tony felt his body starting to protest of the boy's weight in his arms. He moved him to a room that was not occupied by anyone and laid him down on the bed and covered him with the thin cover. The boy has been through hell and you could now see it on him; the bruises and scars, red swollen eyes from the crying and he could see his eyes move rapidly, dreaming.

He was not tired weird enough, must have been because he slept through the whole night, the whole night when the boy was being tortured. The quilt just flooded in him; didn't he have enough quilts already with Yensin and the people all around the world that had suffered because of his weapons.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and watched the sea outside; he could see the yacht his husband had bought for him as a Christmas present. It always made him smile at first but if he dug deeper he would found remorse for the fight they had just before Christmas that almost cost his relationship. He grunted when he couldn't get the memories out of his head and felt like he needed a drink.

"Why does it feel like I'm been run over?" A raspy voice from behind him asked.

Tony turned and was met but light brown eyes, one was even covered with a black eye, and they looked so tired and sad that he moved from the edge to sit closer to the boy. "I can get you some pain killers." Tony stated with a smirk to hide his real emotions, like he always did to everyone… but not Loki.

Damien took a deep breath and shook his head. "No I'm fine… are you okay?" The boy asked with a concerned look.

Tony chuckled lightly. "Compared to you; I had a nice time." Tony said sarcastically.

"Joanna told me that Hammer used me as a bargain tool to get to your company and arc reactor." Damien told him that he knew he didn't have a nice time at all, even though he wasn't beaten.

Tony sighed and nodded. "And he was damn close of actually getting it all." He said sadly.

"You shouldn't." Damien said with a low voice.

"The man would have raped you." Tony hissed at him even though he didn't know why. But Damien didn't budge.

"So what? It is nothing compared of knowing that you gave up everything just because I wouldn't get raped." Damien growled back.

Tony didn't know how to respond to that, he just stared at the boy with wide eyes. The boy would rather be raped than walk around with quilt… yeah, he could understand that in a way. He dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. "You need to rest. I'll be in the kitchen." Tony said and stood up.

"Wait, where are we?" Damien just realized that this was not the Stark tower when he saw the ocean view.

Tony chuckled. "This is my Malibu mansion." He said and exited the room.

* * *

Now he had a new set of quilt running through his body; he almost gave Damien quilt for the rest of his life. And how could he even be sure that Hammer would have stopped the guy from raping the boy even though he agreed. He really needed a drink now.

He was surprised to find his husband on the terrace, on a sun chair and eating chocolate. He walked outside and seated himself behind him, wrapping his arms around the god's waist; his hands on his stomach and felt his husband lean against his chest. "You should be sleeping." Tony stated in to his shoulder, smelling him to make him feel safe.

"I'm good. Besides, I can't sleep without you." Loki stated and leaned his head against his shoulder and put a hand on one of the once that caressed his abdomen. "How's the boy?" Loki asked and took another piece of chocolate in to his mouth.

Tony sighed; the memories had subsided for just a minute when he held his husband in his arms but now they were back again. Loki could read him like an open book, even though he couldn't see his face. He turned around and looked in to his husband's eyes. "You did what you thought was right, don't blame yourself." Loki said and cupped Tony's cheek and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb.

"It's kind of hard when you've heard that he would rather been raped than walk around with quilt." Tony said and leaned in to the touch.

"You didn't know that then." Loki said and leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his husband's lips. Tony laid down on the sun chair, Loki next/over him, his hands stroking the god's sides while the kiss deepened, tasting chocolate in the other's mouth. Loki moaned, leaning on one elbow and the other going over his husband's chest, secretly feeling for wounds that his husband might have hid from him.

Tony pulled away and looked down at his husband's hand. "I'm not hurt so you can stop looking." He said with a soft voice and a usual smirk.

Loki smiled back and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I just wanted to make sure." He whispered against his lips.

"Why did it take so long?" Tony suddenly asked still a bit dazed from the kissing and his husband's hands on him.

Loki snorted. "Fury really wanted to test Damien, to see if he could get you out by himself." He sounded so angry and frustrated. "He shouldn't have put so much faith in a boy like that. Especially when there are people that can help him, there is a reason why he doesn't trust people." He only looked sad now, sad for the boy and the thought of being too late; to find his husband without the thing that keeps him alive.

Tony stroked his cheek and looked deep in to green beautiful eyes. "How did you know we were fine the whole night?" Loki let out a sigh and lied down on Tony's chest.

"I had a magic connection to your body and Damien's so I always knew how much pain you two were in but not what kind of injury." Loki closed his eyes, feeling his husband's hand playing with his hair, soothing him to fall asleep.

When Tony noticed that Loki had fallen asleep on top of him he didn't continue his questioning, just let him sleep, he needed it. He felt himself calm down with stroking Loki's hair and the warm from the heavy body, eventually he also find peaceful sleep.

* * *

Loki was awoken by someone poking him on his shoulder. He looked up and was met by light brown eyes that looked at the two men with a warm smile. "Hey, it's noon and the sun is too strong to be laying here sleeping." Damien said and looked at Tony who was still sleeping. Loki nodded and managed to say thanks before the boy walked inside; before he disappeared Loki could see all the bruises all over his torso and back.

He sighed and looked down at his sleeping husband. "Love, we can't sleep out here. Let's go inside and have some coffee." Loki said and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony opened his eyelids slowly and smiled up at Loki. "But it was so comfortable here, just 15 more minutes." He said and his arms around Loki held him tighter.

Loki chuckled and planted another kiss on his lips. "My back is burning, love." He whispered when they parted. Tony sighed and let him go, but his hand was grabbed by his husband and dragged him up and then led him inside.

Tony lied down on the couch and let the AC cool his body down; he hadn't noticed how warm he actually was until he got inside. Loki had gone over to the kitchen to get the coffee and met Damien sitting on a high chair by the counter, drinking water. "Are you okay?" Loki asked the boy with a concerned look.

Damien nodded and smiled at Loki. "Thanks, for saving me again." He said the last part with his usual cocky smirk which made Loki chuckle.

Loki turned to him when he had his two cups of coffee in his hands. "Just don't make a habit of it." He said with his wicked smirk and walked over to the couch where his husband lay. He put the coffee mugs on the table in front of the couch, moved his husband's legs down and seated himself next to him. Tony sat up and planted a small kiss on Loki's cheek as a thank you and then turned his full attention to his cup.

_Sir, director fury is on the phone. _The AI announced.

"Let him through Jarvis." Tony looked back and noticed the boy slowly getting out of the kitchen. "Don't you dare!" Was all he had to say to make Damien stop his escape and grunt.

"I see you are life and well Stark." Fury's face was shown on the TV screen in front of them.

"Yes I am, can't say the same for agent Carow though." Tony stated with a stern voice. Loki turned and made a notion to the boy to come over which he did reluctantly.

Fury snorted. "I had to see if agent Romanoff training paid off. All agents gets hurt sometimes, Stark." Fury growled.

"I think you forget sometimes director that Damien is still only a boy." Loki stated and let his husband put an arm around him and play with his hair.

Damien just snorted and sat down on another couch, visible to the director who looked at the boy with a stern look. "I've seen worse." He stated and shrugged his shoulder.

"When we found my husband and Damien, the boy had two cracked ribs and one of them was close to punctuating his lung, our daughter made most of the severe cut wounds close but you can still see the scars." Loki said with a growl. Damien kept his mouth shut; he hated being treated like a boy especially when he had been treated like a man for so long that now it just made him feel even weaker.

"It's like you two are his parents or something." Fury grunted and rubbed his eye. Both men just rolled their eyes and Damien looked away at the sea. "I called because I just wanted to know if agent Carow would want some personal time with Justin Hammer?" Fury said and looked at a paper that had been handed to him.

Damien looked back at the director with narrowed eyes. "No thanks; put him in a cell with a huge man instead… if you know what I mean." Damien stated with a grin. Why should he do the job when the man can suffer years with a man that will treat him like the bitch he is?

Fury chuckled. "As you wish agent Carow, you've earned some time off as well." Fury hanged up and his face disappeared.

The two men turned to the boy who was looking at the sea again. "I thought you wanted to punch him yourself?" Tony asked and drank from his coffee.

Damien turned his attention from the sea to the couple on the other couch. "I don't want to get my hands dirty for nothing." He stated and stood up and walked out of the room.

Loki sighed and leaned his head back on the arm that was holding him. "Do we really act like his parents?" He asked and turned his head so he could watch his husband.

"Maybe, but he needs real parents." Tony said and looked in to those deep green eyes.

Loki laughed at that. "We are not exactly typical parents, love." He said when he calmed down a bit.

Tony chuckled and kissed his husband softly. "No, but he is not a typical kid either so it's all good." He said when they parted.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is short but god this was so hard to write, especially the ending...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Joanna wakes up alone in her parents' bed; she wasn't surprised because she knew her parents had a hard time sleeping without the other there. She got up and walked over to her room; she changed in to short blue jeans shorts and a white sleeve less shirt, they were in Malibu after all. She went out to the living room looking for any trace of life but she found nothing. She went out on the terrace and it wasn't until she was at the edge looking down at the private beach that she finally found someone. She went down there and when she was 5 feet from the man she opened her mouth. "Where are my parents?" Damien turned to her with wide eyes.

He laid there propped on his elbows, enjoying the sun and he as usual hadn't noticed Joanna's presence. "They went for a walk." He said and gave her a smile.

Joanna nodded and lay down beside him, looking out at the sea. "How are you feeling?" She asked and looked at his still bare torso.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He stated and looked down at his bruised chest.

Joanna nodded and looked at the waves. "And mentally?" She suddenly asked him. Damien looked at the sea and bit his lower lip. Could he tell her? Would she understand? "Okay… tell me what happened then?" She asked and moved a bit closer to him and looked in to his eyes.

Damien took a deep breathe. "I woke up and was surrounded by 11 men and Hammer; I was chained to the chair so I couldn't move at all, so any chance of getting out of there was impossible. Hammer didn't say anything, he just watched and smiled while the men kept on beating me and sliding knifes around my chest." He looked up at Joanna who looked at him; he could see that she held back so much anger, for him. "That's pretty much what happened until I passed out. When I woke up a man was trying to get my pants off and so I realized that I was only handcuffed so I took the opportunity and killed him." Joanna nodded and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. "Do you know what it's like to be chained down and not being able to defend yourself?" He then asked and lay down fully on the sand, watching her hair flow in the wind with grace.

Joanna bit her lip and nodded which chocked Damien slightly. "An old enemy of my parents decided to have vegans and so he kidnapped me from my room, he had special chains that made my magic disappeared and then he electrocuted me, in the process a capsule was pierced in through my skin without my knowledge. I passed out and next time I woke up I was home in my dad's arms and I was told that my grandfather had saved me." She had never told anyone that story; no one has ever talked about, like it never happened.

"What about the capsule?" Damien asked and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"In the beginning it looked like a normal mosquito bite so I never bothered to care about it. When we were on Asgard it started to itch and suddenly a dark green liquid went through my veins and my body was over taken by something. My body started to attack Asgard and I could just watch how I ruined the beautiful city. I fought it but it was so painful so I only did it when I saw that the people around me couldn't get away, like my dad." A tear slid down her cheek; why was this so painful to talk about? Was it because she had been so stupid and naïve? Weak?

Damien sat up and brushed the tear away. "Everyone makes mistakes… that are how we learn, right." He said with his usual smirk winked. Joanna nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Well, since you opened up a bit… I guess I could tell you about the third person that betrayed me." Joanna sat up and Damien followed, they both sat crossed leg and watched the sea. "He was my first partner, a boy as big as me and older. We had some fun and we trusted each other a lot, but one mission sent everything to hell basically. We got in to a warehouse, filled with men with guns. My partner thought we could take them all down and he made me believe him." Damien chuckled. "I shouldn't have done that. We got in and a big war begins between us and the big gang. Suddenly I see my partner drop his guns and ran out, leaving me alone with like 20 men to deal with myself. I called for help but they were too far away. They found me with three bullet holes; one in each leg and another in my arm." He showed her a scar he had on his bicep, she wouldn't have noticed because it wasn't so big. "When I asked for my partner Fury told me he had run off in fear." Damien chuckled. "And he wonders why I have a problem when it comes to partners." Joanna chuckled with him this time. "Why haven't you talked to your parents about this?"

Joanna bit her tongue. "Because they aren't that great with feelings and I know talking about something that has hurt me will only make them sad or angry." Joanna said and sighed.

Damien nodded; he could understand that. Even though he felt like he could talk to Loki he could understand that his daughter knew him to well to open up like she did now.

"After all, we have actually never talked about what happened to me. It's like they want it to go away." She said dragged a hand over her face like her dad use to do.

"Do you want a rock?" Damien asked and looked at her with a serious face.

"Why would I want a stone?" She asked confusedly.

Damien laughed. "A rock; it's someone you can talk about everything and anything with… I can be your rock if you want?" He said and gave her a warm smile.

"Only if I can be yours to?" She said with an equal warm smile.

Damien nodded. Then he noticed how the sun simply stroke her face, her dark brown eyes shined almost red in this strong light, her dark brown hair that most of the time looked black, looked like strong red/brown in the sun. Her usually pale skin was suddenly sun kissed all over, a magic thing maybe or something to do with having a god and a human as her parents.

He absently licked his lips and looked in to her eyes, their eyes locked just like the time when they sat in the kitchen. She moved closer to him, not breaking the eye contact, he put a hand on her lover back when she leaned forward and their lips were just within reach, breathing the same air but still not touching. Joanna closed her eyes, relishing the smell of cologne and shampoo from him. He took a deep breath and closed the distance between them; her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. She put her hand up at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He moved her down so she lay on the sand while he moved so he was close to her side but not straddling her. Kissing her deeper and he carefully put his hand on her side, not wanting to overstep in case she didn't want to take it any further. Her hands on the other hand moved to his chest, feeling carefully over his bruises and felt his muscles; he was warm from being in the sun for some time. Eventually they had to part for air but he stayed close, panting and looking in to each other's eyes. "First kiss?" He asked her with a smile.

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Well actually I have kissed before but I would count this as a first kiss." She said and bit her lower lip.

"Why's that?" He asked her and let a hand run through her hair.

Joanna swallowed, trying to collect her thoughts that were all over the place in her mind. "This is the only kiss that I actually felt something for someone." She stated and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She felt ashamed that she had kissed those boys, giving away her first kiss to a boy that she felt nothing for, she was just curious in how it was like. It had just been awkward and not as good as everyone said it was. Seeing her parents kiss each other like it was the greatest thing in the universe, but she found it kind of disgusting with those boys she had dated. She had almost started to think that maybe she was gay but this kiss she had with Damien surely stated otherwise. This kiss made her stomach flutter and her mind go blank, she wanted more, and she was addicted by just one kiss. She lifted herself up and caught those lips again in a deeper kiss if possible.

* * *

Tony and Loki walked hands entwined on a path near the sea in silence, until Loki suddenly chuckled. "What so funny?" Tony asked confusedly.

"I was right." Loki stated and looked up at his husband who still looked confused. "She has opened up." He explained and smiled.

"To Damien?" Tony exclaimed happily.

Loki nodded. "I thought you wanted our daughter to stay away from him." Loki said with a wicked grin.

Tony did a dramatic pose. "Me… never." He said and smiled when his husband laughed.

"So you won't be mad when I tell you that they might have gotten that close." Loki said with a small smile.

Tony sighed. "No, at least he knows who he has to deal with if he ever hurt her." Tony said with proudness.

Loki chuckled and kissed his husband softly and the hugged each other closely. But the moment was ruined when Loki's phone ringed. "Yeah hello." He said with an annoyed voice. Then suddenly his face turned in to panic and sadness which scared Tony. "What did the wet say?" Loki's voice was shaking. "Can they keep her alive until we get there?" He said and a tear fell down his cheek. "We will just pick up Joanna." And then he hanged up. "Tyra is dying." He said and fell in to Tony's arms.

Tony wasn't really chocked; the dogs were after all 16 years old so it was their time and they had seen Tyra become a lot slower and had a hard time eating. But he couldn't help but cry as well for his girl. Loki teleported they home and Joanna and Damien had just gotten up from the beach, holding hands. Loki sat down on the couch and Tony walked up to his daughter. "Joanna, it's time to say good bye to Tyra and Lola." He said with a shaking voice.

* * *

All four appeared in the waiting room at the wet. All the avengers were there and Pepper and Ems. All of them were crying and holding each other. The dogs had done a great impact on the team; the media called them the avenger's mascots. A nurse came and took the family to the room where they had both girls. Tyra lay on the table breathing heavily and Lola was on the floor looking very worried. Loki sat down and stroked her head, letting tears fall down his cheek. Joanna and Tony walked over to Tyra who wagged her tail tiredly. All of them cried and patted the girls. A nurse came in and gave both dogs the syringe that would put them to sleep. They had discussed this and decided that if one would have to go the other would follow like they had all their life. Loki had managed to pull Lola up in to his arms and she fell asleep like she did when she was a puppy.

"We love you." Tony whispered to Tyra when she took her last breath. A nurse came in and after some time she could take the dogs away from the crying family, even the nurse was crying. They sat their together and held each other in silent and just let it all go.

* * *

**I had a really hard time writing the dogs ending, couldn't stop thinking on the day when my own dog will eventually have to be put to sleep... hopefully it will be a lot of years before that happens. Oh well...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like it. There haven't been any reviews lately :/**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_1 month later._

Not much had happened since the tragic day when the girls had been put to sleep. Tony had them berried on their private beach in Malibu where it was their first time they ran free in the open and they had always loved the beach. Joanna and Damien dated and Loki could see that her old if not even happier self was back even if she missed the girls as much as he did, but at least she had someone to talk to now so she could cope. The first days Loki always started to cry in the mornings; missing the girls scrape at their door for the usual morning cuddle and then breakfast and Tony was always there to hold him close through the sorrow. Loki never understood why he never cried but when he once looked at the surveillance in the lab he caught he asking Tyra to get the screwdriver and then broke down when he realized that he had to get it himself. It was a tough month but they went through it together.

Today was the day when they would get to know if it was a Leon in his stomach. He hadn't told Tony that he had decided on that name even if he had objections, he is pushing the baby out so he had the right to name it. Bruce was in his lab waiting for the couple, making sure everything was ready. Of course he had bet with Clint again and this time he was sure that he was going to win.

Tony and Loki walked in hand in hand and smiled at Bruce. "Hi Brucy, you ready?" Tony asked and sat down on a stool beside the gurney.

"Yeah, and I hope I win because I need the money for some new gear." He said with a wicked smile.

"You bet with Clint again." Tony said with an annoyed voice and took his husband's hand again and kissed his knuckles.

"Of course I did." He said and made Loki chuckle. "I thought Joanna would be here?" He asked while putting the lube on Loki's bump.

"She would but Ems needed her help with an English project." Loki answered with a smile.

Bruce shrugged his shoulder and put the thing on his stomach while looking on a screen. "Well the baby is healthy and I am getting new gears." He said with a grin.

"Is it a boy?" Loki asked and bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"It's a boy." Bruce answered and showed them the screen. Tony jumped up from the stool and started to cheer for joy then came over to Loki and gave him a fierce kiss. "Oh, have you decided on a name.

"No."

"Yes."

Bruce looked at the men who had spoken at the same time with wide eyes. "Maybe I should leave you to it then." He said and scurried out of his lab.

"What do you mean yes?" Tony asked shocked.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I was talking to Damien and asked for suggestion, what he said made me decide." He answered and looked at the screen where he could see his little boy.

"Why haven't you told me?" Tony asked with a sad voice.

Loki dried the lube of his stomach and pulled his short down. He got up and walked over to his husband who was pouting at him. "Because I wanted to be sure it was a boy before I told you that I want him to be named; Leon Loki Stark." He said and put his hands on Tony's hips.

"Leon Stark… that does sound good actually." Tony said and smiled and gave Loki another kiss. "But why your name as a middle?" He asked with a smirk.

"Joanna has your name as a middle name so now it's my turn." He said and with wicked smirk.

"Her name is Antoinette." Tony said confused.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a genius. Antoinette is female for Anthony." He said and chuckled when his husband's eyes went wide.

"How did I not see that?" He said and face palmed.

Loki laughed. "Beats me." He said and walked out of the lab with his husband right behind him. "Let's go to Asgard. Joanna hasn't met her horse yet and I think it's time she does." He said with a warm smile when they got in to the elevator and Tony had wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Oh it would be wonderful for a break in Asgard." Tony said and planted a kiss on Loki's neck.

They got up to the penthouse; Tony was on his way to go down to the lab when Jarvis announced that Thor was calling from New Mexico. Thor face was shown on the screen and then Jane joined him with big grins on their face.

"Hello brother and Jane." Loki said and seated himself on the couch and Tony joined him quickly and put his arm around Loki's shoulder.

"Brother I have great news." Thor's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Well so do we but you go first." Tony stated with a grin towards Loki.

"Jane is bearing my child." Thor said with the happiest face Loki had ever seen.

"Oh my god Jane, that's fantastic. Congratulations." Loki said and gave them a big smile.

"Finally." Tony said sarcastically and got a tweak from his husband. Tony only chuckled and kissed his husband's cheek.

"But what was your news?" Jane asked with a curious look.

Loki nodded to Tony who was happy to tell the news. "It's a boy." Tony said and put a hand on Loki's bump.

"Oh, that is also great news. We must celebrate." Thor said and jumped around in the background and Jane giggled.

"Actually Thor, we were planning on going to Asgard soon to tell father and mother of our news and to let Joanna meet her horse." Loki stated with a smile.

"You know what, let's bring everyone and tell them about the news together and celebrate there." Thor said and his head popped up in front of the camera again.

"But who would protect earth if all of us go to Asgard?" Jane asked her god.

"We have the X-men and some other heroes in this city that can take over." Tony said with smirk. He and Loki had had the most interesting conversation with Charles Xavier when they met the first time.

"It's settled then, everyone must know to pack their bags because we are going to Asgard." Thor said with joy.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the helipad; Steve with Pepper and Ems, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Thor with Jane, Tony and Loki and Joanna and Damien. All with bags in different sizes; Joanna and Ems had the biggest bags which they were not ashamed off. Everyone was exited and talked about what they would see when they got there. It was kind of weird that all of them were serving Odin but no one except Tony and Jane and of course Joanna hadn't met the man.

"Heimdall, open the bifrost." Thor's voice boomed and a light washed over them and something like a magnitude pulled them up in a matter of seconds. As soon as it happened it was gone and they were in a big golden room with a man dressed in gold armor.

"Wow, who's the dude?" Clint asked and got a smack on the back of his head by Natasha while the young ones laughed.

"Greetings midgardiens, you are expected in the great hall as soon as possible. There are carriages for you outside." The big man told them with a stone face.

"Thank you Heimdall." Loki said, Tony grabbed his hand and walked with him outside, the group following them. Four carriages with white horses stood ready to go in a line. All families occupied their own carriage; Damien was seen as one of the Stark's so he got to go with them.

They reached the hall and servants came and took their bags to their rooms while a guard escorted the group in through the giant doors. When they reached the stairs that led up to Odin who was sitting in his big throne and Frigga was sitting in hers but was now on her way down the stairs and embraced her sons. "My boys, I've missed you so." She said when she released them.

"We have missed you to mother." Loki said and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then Frigga turned to Tony and also gave him a hug and greeted him and he was surprisingly polite to Loki's relief. Then she turned to Joanna and noticed that she was holding a boy's hand. "Who is this, my granddaughter?" She asked and eyed the boy.

"This is the newest addition and my boyfriend Damien Carow." Joanna said and looked at him with pride eyes.

"Well then is a pleasure to meet you young Damien." She said with her warm smile.

"The pleasure is all mine majesty." Damien said with a smile and bowed nicely, Loki was kind of happy that he didn't show his cocky smirk to his mother. Joanna gave her grandmother a hug before she turned to Jane and gave her a hug as well and then walked up to her throne beside Odin.

Everyone turned to the All-father and bowed nicely to him. "My sons, my granddaughter and dear friends to them welcome to Asgard. Heimdall told me that your bear of great news to us." Odin said with a warm smile.

Thor looked at his brother and gave him a sign that they should go first and he nodded. "Well I'll guess we will go first, my love." Loki said to Tony who stepped up to his side.

Tony put his arm around Loki's waist and smiled at him. "We are expecting a boy." He said like the most proud person on earth.

Everyone around them congratulated and Tony saw Clint give Bruce $200 with a sour face. Frigga was so happy and Odin also smiled. "We are going to name him Leon." Loki told the group but looked at Damien who gave him a big grin.

"Now to our news." Thor's voice boomed and he put and arm around Jane. "My lady Jane is expecting my child." He said with the biggest smile he has ever had on his face. That made everyone happier, Loki and Tony could understand that and they were happy for them.

"We actually have some news as well." Steve stated with a big smile. Well it surely felt like a news time. "Pepper is also pregnant." Everyone gaped at them.

"Well the Avengers are surely popping children now." Clint said and through his arms up in the air. The congratulations continued to them as well until Odin interrupted.

"This is marvelous indeed and we will celebrate this tonight with a big feast." Odin said with a big smile on his face. A guard suddenly came up to Odin and whispered something in his ear and the smile was replaced with that usual stern stone face he usually has. "If you excuse me but I have a meeting to attend." He said and followed the guard out.

* * *

The group retreated to their rooms except the Stark family and Damien who walked to the stables. "Damien, cover her eyes." Tony said with a grin.

Joanna just rolled her eyes when Damien placed himself behind her and put his hands in front of her eyes. They walked in and placed Damien and Joanna at the door, still covering her eyes. Joanna could hear her father talk to a horse probably and then she could hear hooves walk on the stone floor. "Okay." Loki said and Damien's hands were gone and what she saw made her jaw drop. There in front of here was buckskin colored Lusitano stallion, looking at her curiously. She walked towards him slowly taking in all the beauty of him; the black legs, and long black mane and tail, and the rest a gorges yellow/brown like color over his body. When she was at the side of his head she put a hand on his neck and stroked his soft fur.

"He doesn't have a name yet." Tony said that had placed himself behind his daughter and looked at them interact. The horse clearly showed that he liked the way his daughter touched him and looked at her with calm eyes.

"I think he looks like a Lelouch." Joanna said and the horse turned his head to her and nudges her cheek a little like an approval.

"What kind of name is that?" Tony said confused.

Damien came up and stood beside Loki who was still holding the horse's leash. "It's a name from a manga series; Lelouch the Rebellion. He basically was someone who took over the world only to make everyone hate him and the he arranged his own assassination and the world became a better place after his tyranny." He explained with a smile towards the horse. "Joanna really likes that name." He then said and turned his smile to his girlfriend.

"Well it surely fits him. You want to test him?" Loki asked with a big grin. "You and Damien can take a ride in the woods together." He then said and turned to the boy who nodded.

"Do you know how to ride?" Joanna asked her boyfriend curiously.

Tony came out with a bay gelding that was ready to go and gave him to Damien. "I had to learn before a mission on Iceland was we had to ride on Icelandic horses." He said with a smile.

Loki snapped his fingers and Lelouch was saddled up and also ready to go. Joanna took the range and they walked out of the stable, both youngsters got up on their horses, Joanna looked like the royal she was with that beautiful stallion underneath her. "Have fun sweet heart." He said and felt his husband's arm around his waist. "And be careful." He said when he watched them ride away in to the woods.

"They'll be fine." Tony said and kissed his husband's cheek. Loki smiled and they started to walk back to the castle hand in hand. "Who would have thought that three more children would be popping in to the avengers?" Tony stated and made Loki chuckle and nod. "But we are first this time." He then stated with a grin.

Loki frowned. "It's not a competition, love." He stopped in his tracks and looked around; they were halfway through the royal garden that is filled with colorful flowers and a big fountain.

"Okay, sorry." He rolled his eyes and turned so he was in front of his husband and kissed him softly, feeling his hands slide down his chest slowly.

"Well it's been a long time." A voice was heard behind Tony. He turned and was met by a tall man, equally tall as Loki. He had long blond hair and slightly bigger then Loki, but not as big as Thor. He pretty much looked like a Legolas, except the pointy ears. He was dressed in a very long blue tunic and he seemed to have leather pants under there like all asgardians.

Loki looked at the man with wide eyes. "Yeah, it surely has." He managed to get out from his suddenly dry mouth.

The man looked down at Tony and he suddenly felt extremely small but as always he made himself look bigger. "I'm sorry, I am Engill." The man said and reached out a lean hand for Tony to shake.

Even though he felt like he didn't like the guy he was still polite and shook the hand. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark." He said and managed a smile.

"He is my husband." Loki quickly stated which caught Tony off guard; he was never the one who stated that they were married; he always said that people should just know.

Engill gave Loki an almost sad smile. "Is that so… what a shame." He stated and looked at Loki with sad eyes. "And I see you are expecting, congratulations." He said and gave Loki a warm smile.

"It's our second." Tony stated with a smile towards his husband but it disappeared when he noticed the weird way Loki looked at Engill.

"Well, you must excuse us. We have something to attend." Loki said and grabbed Tony's hand. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Oh right, the party. I'll see you there." The tall man said and stepped out of their way and Tony was dragged away from the garden.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Tony asked when he forced his husband to stop in front of the castle.

"He is just an old friend that I haven't seen in years." Loki said but he didn't look in to his eyes and that just told him that it was more to it than that.

"Didn't it end well or something?" He asked and sat down on the stairs that led up to the big port and looked up at Loki who was still standing.

Loki sighed and absently stoked a hand over his bump; he was wearing his usual asgardien attire but only his pants and a green tunic because he can't fit in his armor anymore. He was just about to answer him when a guard came up to him. "Your presence is requested in the great hall majesty." The man said with the posture of a real guard.

Loki sighed again but this sounded more of relief than annoyance. He walked over to Tony and bends down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll tell you later. Love you." He said when they parted, Tony nodded and Loki was gone.

* * *

**R&R **


	17. Chapter 17

**Just because I'm nice :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Tony was alone in his room for the rest of the day wondering what it was that kept Loki away from him for so long and he just couldn't shake away the memory of how Loki had looked on the other man. Engill, what kind of name is that anyway? He had gotten his usual black tux up from the suitcase and it now hung on a crock near the bed. He himself was standing and looking out over Asgard, he saw his daughter and Damien come back, both with big smiles on their faces. Two servants came over and took the horses, Damien jumping off first and then helped Joanna down, they said good bye to the two horses and then the servants took them away. They looked so happy and in love that it made Tony smiled, he regretted how he had doubted Damien to be able to look after her because now he couldn't think of a better person.

The doors to their room opened and Loki came in, with a small smile knowing he had been gone for too long. "I'm sorry love. They needed me to plan the feast." He said and walked up to Tony and embraced him and gave him a soft kiss.

Tony nodded and put his hands around his husband's waist and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me." He just said with a low voice.

"He is just a friend." Loki said and looked down the window.

"It is amazing how you are the god of lies but right now you really suck at it." Tony said and let Loki go, he walked over to the bed where their bags lay and just started to fix with cloths out of nothing else to do. "I thought we wouldn't lie to each other." He mumbled and took out a red tie with golden stripes on.

Loki walked over to him and put hand on his and made him look at him. "I just want you to know that he is nobody to me now… but he was my lover." Loki said seriously. Tony let out a breath, put the tie down and turned to Loki and looked in to his eyes. "We were together before everything happened and one day before Thor's coronation Engill just disappeared without a word. I was sad but realized that he didn't mean anything to me, he was just a fling I promise." Loki said and took Tony's hand and kissed it.

"The way you looked at him said that it was more than a fling." Tony muttered to him.

Loki frowned. "The way I… it isn't important because I love you, I am married to you, and I have a daughter with you and expecting our son. He can't ruin that, I will never want him." Loki said and cupped Tony's cheek with his lean hand.

Tony let out a breath; wow, he could really be jealous of nothing sometimes. Of course Loki wouldn't leave him for that cosplaying Legolas, not when he was married to Tony Stark. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to him and kissed his neck. "I love you."

Loki smiled against Tony's shoulder and returned the embrace. "I love you to." He stroked his husband's back and relished their time when they just held each other like this but right now was not the time. "Come on, we need to get ready." He said and pulled away slightly and gave Tony another kiss.

* * *

There was a lot of food on the long tables that was placed in the grand hall, four tables to be exact. The sun was coming down outside, casting a nice almost royal light in the great golden hall. The avenger sat at the middle table close to the All-father and the queen who sat at the head, at their sides was their son's and next to them their spouses. Joanna sat between her dad and Damien who had shocked everyone with wearing an extremely nice Armani suit and his hair slightly pulled back. Joanna wore a nice red dress that was tight around her upper body and then swayed nicely over her hips and ended right over her knees but was longer in the back. On the front of the dress was lace; shaped like roses. The rest of the team wore tuxes and nice dresses like this were a ball. They ate, talked and laughed until Odin's spear hit the ground; making everyone go quiet.

"Welcome to this celebration that is for my sons and their fellow brothers and sister in arms. Today we got the news that my son Loki and his husband are expecting a second child, a boy to be exact." The hall cheered for the couple and Tony leaned in and kissed his husband softly. "Best wishes to you and the boy will become a marvelous prince, just like the princess." Odin then said and looked at his granddaughter with a proud smile. "The second news are as equal marvelous; Thor's lady is expecting the next ruler of Asgard." The cheers were greater, it would have pissed Loki off before but he was happy for his brother for once, and he wouldn't want his children to be a ruler of Asgard. Not that they wouldn't be great rulers but he wanted them to have a life on earth. Thor kissed his lady who was blushing from all the attention. "The Avengers Captain America and his spouse are also expecting a child." There were cheers for them as well. Over the years the team had become pretty famous in Asgard and when there was news of the team it was great news. "And we also must recognize that there is a new addition to the team we respect. Damien Carow joined the team a few months ago and what I have heard he is a very protective and good hearted boy and surely suits the team well." Odin said and smiled at the boy who had actually started to blush but smiled when Joanna leaned close and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "We will toast for The Avengers and the future royalty that soon will join us." Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. They continued the dinner in happy smiles and some people came over and congratulated the sons.

Loki could see Engill at the table next to theirs and their eyes locked for just a second. He surely didn't feel anything for the man but maybe he still was quite sad for him suddenly just leaving him. But the way Engill looked at him made him remember the times when it was feasts like this and they would have game of hidden flirtation during the dull dinner and it scared him. He quickly broke the contact and turned to his husband who was talking to Thor about letting Jane meet Dr. Ryder when they got back. He let his hand land on his husband's thigh, knowing that Engill could see this and that was good, he wanted him to know that he loved Tony a lot and he can't ruin that. Tony almost jumped by the hand on his thigh that gave it a squeeze, he turned to Loki who just smiled wickedly and leaned in and kissed him passionately. He never kissed Engill like that and he hoped it would prove his point to him.

* * *

The mingling started in an equal big hall next to the one they just were in. People danced, talked and mostly congratulated the couples. Some came up to Damien and Joanna to see who the boy was and Joanna was greatly pleased to see him behave very good with them and kept his sexy cockiness to her. Loki had been dragged away by someone to a group of women to talk about their son and Tony was left to stand with Clint and Natasha, talking about the music that was interesting but not something that was heard on earth. Tony looked over at his husband and his heart stopped for just a second. He was standing with that Legolas guy and seemed to have a normal conversation but he thought that the dude was standing way to close for his liking.

"I just remembered something that I thought about a few days ago." Clint said and if there was a light ball over his head it would be bright now.

"I thought I smelled smoke." Tony stated sarcastically and actually made Natasha chuckle.

Clint ignored him. "I haven't seen either of you do any lovey dovey stuff recently." He stated and took a sip from his ale and Natasha nodded.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?" He looked over at Loki again and he was still standing there, and was that a smile?

"What he means is that you two a really good at taking each other on boat rides or simply just breakfast in bed. Loki tells me about those things but recently he hasn't mentioned any." Natasha explained to him.

He hadn't thought about it actually, it had been a lot of work, Joanna had some problems, pregnancy and avengers stuff and don't forget the dogs. There hadn't been that much time for doing cliché stuff for each other.

"Maybe you should woo him again, remind him of why he fell in love with you." Clint said with a grin.

"He knows I love him and he loves me to." Tony said and shrugged his shoulder.

"We know that but sometimes you need some nostalgia to keep the romance going, like in these moments." Natasha stated and looked at Loki who was still smiling at the tall blond guy.

Tony suddenly gave Clint his ale and walked away with determination.

* * *

Loki didn't know what he was doing; why was he talking to him? Why was he smiling? But he was being nice and talking about some old memories after all and it couldn't hurt right?

"You remember the time when we rode out in to the woods and you actually managed to fall of your horse." Engill said with a smirk.

Loki chuckled and the memory came back.

* * *

_"I'll race you." Engill said and took off on his white horse. _

_Loki laughed and loved the sight in front of him, the blond hair flowing in the air and the cocky smile on his smooth lips. He nudged his horse's sides and he took off after his lover. They race pretty far and he hadn't noticed that his gaze was stuck on his lover's as until he hit his head in a low branch. Loki flew of the horse and landed on his back. _

_Engill stopped when Loki's horse ran past him without his lover on. He turned his horse and saw Loki lying on the grass with his hand on his head. He jumped of his horse and walked to him and crouched down next to him. Loki opened his eyes slightly and smiled through the pain. _

_"Are you alright?" Engill asked and stroked his cheek. Loki nodded and sat up, his lips were caught in a passionate kiss and he pulled Engill down on the grass again. _

* * *

They surely had some great times together, but was it love? They did have amazing sex, but not as amazing as the sex with Tony. Well actually it was sex with Engill, with Tony it was making love even though it sounded so cliché. Engill was a crush, a fling, someone to spend time with when life in Asgard got boring. Never someone to spend rest of his life with, he would probably get bored. But he couldn't put his curiousness to rest about him suddenly disappearing.

"You probably wonder why I disappeared." Engill stated like he could read his mind. Loki looked up at him and nodded.

Before Engill could answer him there was a sound through the hall. Loki looked up at the stage and his jaw dropped when he saw his husband sitting by the golden piano. "As everyone know I have been married to Loki for more than 15 years now… and I feel that I want to celebrate our love with a song that a boy singed to us when we first danced as a married couple… forgive me but I'm a bit rusty." Tony took a deep breath and put his fingers on the piano. He started to play it and everyone in the hall just watched him with amazement.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls go down, down._

He had no idea his husband could play the piano and he didn't sing that often and he had definitely not heard him sing this song before.

_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Engill chuckled and made an annoying face but Loki ignored him, enthralled by his husband that had locked eyes with him.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Loki started to slowly move forward to the stage, the people in front of him moved out of the way so there was a clear path to his husband.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and build a fort out of sheets _

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

They had actually done that once; gone to a random beach, had some food and drank and when Loki realized how similar this was to the song Tony had then taken in to motel and had a lot of sex there. It ended with paying the motel extra for some stuff that broke in the process. Loki chuckled by the memory and Tony's smile grew wider.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

He was at the front now, Joanna and Damien stood at the side watching the man by the piano. Joanna giggled and Damien smirking and kissed her lightly.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_Don't ever look back… don't ever look back…_

Tony stopped playing and stood up and bowed like a true musician. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands while Loki went up and took the man in to a deep passionate kiss. "I love you." Loki whispered when they parted. "What made you do this? I had no idea you could play the piano?" Loki had so many questions and Tony just laughed.

Tony took his hand and led him off the stage in to a corner. "First question: Clint reminded me that we haven't done any lovey dovey stuff lately so I decided to go all in. Second question: there was a piano in my sweet at the hotel when I was in Amsterdam for business; I was bored so I learned the song. Playing piano I have been able to do since I was 10." He was suddenly pushed up against the wall and kissed fiercely by his husband. No complaints here. His hands found their place in the raven hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When they parted for air, they leaned their foreheads on each other and panted, eyes filled with lust. "Please tell me that we are continuing this in our room later?" Tony asked and let his hand slide down from the black hair, over shoulder, over chest and down to the hips.

Loki let out a groan from the touch that gave him shivers down his spine. "Yeah, definitely." He said and placed a softer kiss on the lips he loved so much before letting him go and joined the party again. He looked at the crowd and saw Engill again, giving him a sad smile like he had betrayed him. Who betrayed who exactly? He would get answers, but not now because he just wanted to be with husband and couldn't wait for the party to end.

* * *

Their doors opened and they moved to the bed while kissing like there was no tomorrow. Tony was pushed on the bed; Loki snapped his fingers and both were completely naked now. He climbed on to the bed but stopped at Tony's raging hard on. He flick the tip of his tongue right over the head, already leaking of pre cum. Tony growled and his head fell down on to the bed, feeling Loki engulf his cock in to his mouth and a light sucking started which almost send him through the roof. "Lo…Loki." That was always the signal that he was close and he whimpered when his dick loosed the warm of his lover's mouth.

Loki crawled up to him and they shared a deep kiss. "Shall I use magic or do you want to drag this out?" He purred and nipped at his earlobe.

Tony was having hard time thinking but he managed to say one word. "Magic." Loki let his tongue slid over his ear and made wave with his hand, then he sat up and moved himself so he seated himself over Tony, cock up all the way. They both grunted and Loki started to move in a slow pace, feeling his husband's hand steady him by holding his hands on his hips. He leaned down and kissed him senseless, hands on top of his chest to keep himself up while Tony pumped him as best as he could. In the end they both wanted the release and the only way to get it the way they wanted to was to have Loki on all four. So he got up and placed himself in the middle of the bed, Tony got up behind him and slammed in to him making his husband groan from arousal. He started to pump fast and it didn't take long before both of them came at the exact same time. Before they fell asleep in their arms they murmured the words that they were so used to hear from each other, but what they could only hope was that the other person would trust them enough by just those words. I love you.

* * *

**Who believes that Engill will leave them alone?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Tony sat in the royal garden; you could usual find him there if he had no one else to be with. Joanna and Damien had gone on another ride, Loki had to join a peace meeting and the other avengers took time to look around Asgard which he had already seen a thousand times and he could actually need some alone time. Not that he was angry or anything, he was really happy with life right now; he had a husband who loved him and was bearing his son, his daughter was happy and had a boyfriend that he approved off and there was no particular person that he hated right now.

"Mr. Stark." He was wrong, there was one person he did not like and he was coming up to him now and seated himself down on the same bench he was sitting on, what a nerve.

"Engill, right?" He said sarcastically but to his annoyance the man didn't get sarcasm. Some trend with asgardien not having any sense of humor.

"Yeah, that's right. Where is your husband?" He asked and ignored his annoyed face.

Tony sighed and looked at the fountain in front of them. "He's at a meeting." He murmured.

"He is a hard worker Loki, always been." Engill said and smiled but Tony knew that it wasn't for him.

"Yeah, well he is the prince after all." He answered, thinking of somewhere else to go so he could get away from the bastard.

"Must be hard being married to a prince and not have the same status?" Engill said with a cocky smirk that Tony just wanted to punch away.

But he didn't, he just gave him his usual trade mark smile. "Actually no, where I'm from I am seen as a king in a certain area that is extremely important on Midgard." It was because of Loki that he had started to say Midgard instead of earth, at least people here understood what he was talking about.

"I see, but a lot of people here would say that he didn't marry up exactly." Engill said and chuckled.

"Don't care, I got him anyway." Tony said and smiled at the memory of him proposing.

Engill snorted. "You didn't get him. He was simply out of options." Engill hissed at him.

Tony had enough and he caught Engill of guard when his fist hit his jaw, sending him off the bench. "Say that again your son of a bitch." Tony growl and stood up from the bench.

Engill was quick on his feet's again, hand resting on his jaw and he spit blood on to the sand colored gravel. "You are clearly not civil." He said with a stern voice.

A guard came up to them with an angry face. "If you are going to fight, I suggest you do it in the training ground, not the royal garden." He growled at them both.

"My apologies." Tony said with a low voice. The guard knew Tony and smiled at him but his gaze turned cold to Engill.

"Do you want me to get your husband for you?" The guard asked a bit wary off Engill's glare at Tony.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Tony answered the guard. The man nodded and walked slowly away, ready to break off a fight but when nothing happened he decided to stay close by.

"Do you want to battle for your honor, show your husband that you are worthy of him." Engill said with a very stern voice and his eyes glared daggers.

"I don't need to show him that but I would love to whoop your ass." Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"After you." He said and got out of the way so Tony could walk pass him. Usually he wouldn't want his enemy behind him but he knew that his suit, that he always brought to Asgard after Joanna's incident, would "accidently" hit Engill in the head.

He pressed a button on his wrist wears and heard them beep, letting him know that the suit was on its way. He didn't react when he heard the swooshing sound from the suit flying towards them. He put his arms out, heard Engill cry in pain as the suit hit him in the head and then it wrapped itself around his body. "Whoops, should have warned you I guess." He said with a grin that couldn't be seen since the faceplate was covering his face.

Engill looked at him with actual horror; wide eyes and mouth open as he took in the sight of the suit. "What are you?" He asked with a low voice.

"Wow, are you even from around here. I am Iron Man dimwit." Tony said and continued his way to the training ground. Engill followed him but not as close as before, they entered the area and met the warriors three. "I'm sorry to bother you but we need the ground to have a dual." Tony said and looked at their shocked faces with amusement. They cleared the ground and walked up to the stands to watch the duel.

Tony stood in the middle and watched Engill go to the weaponry to choose his weapon. Of course hot shot took a big club with spikes on it, seriously that will not work with his awesome suit. "I'm ready when you are." Tony stated and lifted his arm, hearing the gauntlet loading.

Engill launched to him but was blasted back in to the wall. Tony chuckled and watched the man come out of the wall and cleaned his cloth, his tunic shredded but he could only see one bruise on his shoulder. He launched again and the fight went on; Engill getting more bruises and Tony just getting sweaty, the dude was quite fast and pliant. Engill suddenly managed to get behind him and smack that club in his head and sent him to the floor. "Okay, that's it I'm tired of this shit." Tony murmured, Engill was about to hit him again but his suit fired and flew away from him a few feet. He got up and suddenly felt a massive headache from the punch of that hammer. He lifted his hand and felt behind his helmet as much as he could and felt that it was a dent there and another one and he would be dead. He was so caught up with the dent that he didn't see Engill come from behind him again but this time he hit him in the back and he flew forward but he didn't fall. He turned and blasted a blow and this hit the man in the gut, making him fall to his knees for a moment. Tony thought this was finally over but no, Engill launched again and Tony was ready to blast him again but an invisible wall appeared, making Engill fly backwards and the blast redirect towards Tony making him fly back as well.

"I leave you for three hours and you go and duel?" The voice he loved sounded so angry and hurt.

Tony let his faceplate open and saw those beautiful emerald eyes glaring down at him. "Hi honey, how was the meeting?" He said and smiled but felt that the blast had made him sour all over his stomach and back, don't forget the headache.

Loki rolled his eyes and helped his husband up. He turned and looked at the miserable, beaten down, ashamed man, looking at him with wide eyes. "And you; you seriously think that I would fall for just any mortal. If I haven't arrived he would have killed you." Loki said, voice dripping with poison but Tony could hear some hint of pride there as well. Engill didn't respond, he only stared at the god in front of him with fear. Loki gave him no more thought and turned back to his husband who was letting his suit fold in to a suit case again, only to notice that it was the only thing that kept his body slightly stable. He fell but was caught by his husband's strong arms and he welcomed it, the warm and the smell of expensive perfume. "Take Engill to the healers." Loki ordered some guards that had joined the warriors three on the stands.

Then Tony felt the usual feeling that he felt when Loki teleported them somewhere. He was laid down on their bed and Loki sat on the side, his hands going over his body looking for injuries. "Well you didn't get any server injuries at least, just bruising and a light head concussion." He murmured.

"Well duh, I'm Iron Man. It's going to take more than just a hammer with spikes to get through my suit." Tony said with a grin.

Loki snorted and got off the bed. "Do you know how embarrassing it was; a guard coming in on a peace meeting to tell the whole room that my husband was in a duel with one of the lords of Asgard?" Loki hissed at him, then turned and looked out the window.

"He is a lord? Asshole never told me that." Tony muttered and looked at his husband's back. But he couldn't help but feel guilt for his husband. "Honey, I'm sorry. To my defense he did start saying some really mean stuff about our relationship." He managed to get out of bed even though it hurt and walked up to his husband and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should stay in bed." Loki said with a stern voice.

"Not until you look at me." Tony whimpered.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned around to meet those brown warm eyes. "Will you go to bed now?" He said with that still stern voice.

"Not without you." Tony said and embraced him but he was pulled away to his surprise. "What, I said I was sorry." He said and frowned.

"I just need to be alone for a bit." Loki said and walked over to the door. "You should rest." That was the last thing he said before he left the room. No love you or a kiss that he always gave him before leaving him alone.

Tony fell to the bed and growled, he punched one of the pillow imagine that it was Engill's face he was punching. It was his entire fault after all, everything, he made him dual him for his husband. Why did he even do it? He already has Loki; he didn't need to prove himself worthy for him or anybody. But that asshole needed some ass whooping and hopefully he would finally leave him and his husband alone. But he needed to make up for it for Loki; he could understand how this was embarrassing for him. So it's time to go all cliché again.

Tony managed to get out of bed again and walked over to the door; he opened it and found a guard just passing by. "Hey, could you help me with something?"

* * *

Loki just walked through corridors, no real goal in mind, just walking. In the end he walked out on a balcony where you could see the rainbow bridge. He leaned on the railing and sighed; he knew he shouldn't have been that angry, he shouldn't have left him alone like that. He had only wanted to prove that he was the right man for him, not that he had to because he was already married to him after all. If anything he should be proud for his husband and honored that he would dual for his love for him. But it was just too embarrassing when he got the news.

* * *

_"It will be easier for us all if there was peace between us? No innocent life lost and we can build our realms to be the greatest." Odin said with a warm smile to the dwarfs that had suddenly felt like going to war with Asgard. They did this every year, probably because they wanted to show that they weren't scared of them and Odin gave them the same speech and some new promises to help them build their city up or help them protect what they had._

_"We have some problem with Joutenheim again." A dwarf said and turned his gaze to Loki. It was no secret now anymore, everyone knew what he was and some had problem with having a frost giant in the court of Asgard but the All-father would never change it. _

_"What kind of problems?" Thor who sat beside Loki asked with a low voice. _

_"They want our metal." Another dwarf said, the master of the blacksmiths. _

_Odin nodded. "We will help you in any way we can if we continue this peace." Odin stated. _

_"How?" The first dwarf asked. _

_"I can cast a spell that will make the frost giants melt if they get near your metal." Loki said as matter of fact. _

_The dwarfs exchanged looks and then turned their gaze to Loki again and nodded. "Is it true what happened with your daughter the last time you were here?" The blacksmith asked him. Loki just gave him a confused look. "That she was compelled to kill everyone here in Asgard?" _

_Loki shook his head. "We don't really know what happened to her that day, just that she would never do it. What was in her body poisoned her and made her do things that she can't even do due to her experience of magic." Loki explained to the dwarfs who nodded. "My family would never cause harm without a reason." Loki said and managed a smile. _

_The doors suddenly opened and a guard ran to them. "Your highness, Man of iron is in a dual with lord Engill." He panted from running from the training ground. _

_"Hope there is a reason for that." One of the dwarfs said with a grin. _

_Loki felt himself sink through the floor. "If you'll excuse me, I have a husband to yell at." He growled and teleported to the training ground. _

* * *

His fist hit the railing hard making a small crack appear on the stone. He had defended his family, trying to make them look as a peaceful family and then he goes and does this. Even though he did have a reason for beating the lord and his former lover, but what he meant with reason was that it had to be life-threatening for someone, not just to show off.

"Did and you have a fight?" He heard his daughter from behind, sounding quite small. It would never change, no matter how old she was she always sounded small when her parents fought.

He turned and gave her a weak smile. She was beautiful as usual wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that was a bit dirty from the ride and her hair was up in that usual pony tail. "Not really, he was just reckless as usual." He said with a calm voice. Joanna walked up to him and jumped up on the railing and sat on it. He knew she wouldn't fall but his parent instinct wanted to hold her at least, to make sure that she wouldn't. So he put a hand one off her thighs and she just rolled her eyes knowing why it was there. "Where is Damien?" Loki asked.

"He, Clint and Steve was invited to train with the three musketeers." Joanna said and shrugged her shoulders.

Loki chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me if our boys won." He said and gave Joanna a wicked smile and Joanna giggled at the thought of the three great warriors lying in a pile.

"I heard dad battled for the honor of being your husband." Joanna then said and looked at her father with a grin. Loki only nodded. "Is that why you are angry at him?" She then asked, her grin was gone and she almost looked sad.

"No, it was just embarrassing that I had to leave a peace meeting because my husband was fighting with one of the lords." Loki murmured. He looked at Joanna and stroked her cheek. "I am simply just punishing him for doing that and waiting for him to make it up for me." He said with a warm smile. Joanna nodded and leaned in to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you sweet heart." He said and kissed her hair.

"Love you to father." She said in to his shoulder.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, they looked over and a guard stood there with a small smile. "Your husband is asking for you at the river in the woods, he said you would know the place." He bowed and then walked away.

"I think dad is going cliché." Joanna said with a grin and winked at her father. Loki smiled and nodded. "Well then hurry up and go to dad. I am going to see if I can cause some mischief at the training ground." Joanna said and jumped down from the railing and they started to walk to the stables together.

"That's my girl." Loki said with a proud smile at his daughter who just gave him an evil laugh.

* * *

Loki galloped on a big frieser horse that he got on his last birthday by Odin surprisingly. It felt like they flew through the woods and slowed down when the woods ended and the river flowed in front of them. He looked around and saw his husband sitting on a blanket on a small cliff that stretched out over the river like a bridge. On the blanket next to him was a basket and he could see a bottle stick out of it. He made his horse walk over to the chestnut horse that Tony hade rode on to get here; he usually rode that gelding so everyone basically said it was Tony's horse. His husband smiled at him when he climbed on to the cliff and sat down next to him. He took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I am very sorry for embarrassing you." He said and looked in to Loki's eyes.

Loki gave him a small smile and leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his lips. "You are forgiven." He whispered when they parted. Tony gave him a big smile and got the bottle out and two wine glasses. "You know I can't drink." Loki stated a bit confused.

Tony chuckled. "This is apparently nonalcoholic wine, so juice under cover." He said sarcastically and poured them some of the juice. Loki remembered this juice; it was what he and Thor would get when they were children. Why didn't he think of it earlier? It would have been a lot nicer to drink this at the feast then water for the pregnant people. Tony gave him the glass and put his up in the air for a toast. "For my husband; who is still with me even though I can be a real idiot." Tony said with his wicked grin. Loki chuckled and nodded. They toasted and took some sips from the juice. "It's quite good." Tony said chocked.

Loki laughed and leaned in for another kiss but this one made them put their glasses down and lay down on the cliff and just kept their lips locked to each other. It was passionate, loving and slow, not wanting it to end. But when they eventually had to part they locked eyes, Loki letting his hand run over his chest and gave him a small smile. "I don't deserve you." Tony whispered and a tear escaped his eye.

Loki leaned down and kissed him again. "On the contrary, by the looks of Engill; you surely deserve me after that victory." Loki said and showed him that wicked smile again, and brushed the tear away. Tony chuckled and gave him another cocky smile. "There's my husband." Loki stated and gave him another deep kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like it, because I surely struggled with this. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Tony was in another tux that Loki had made for him when they were told to appear at the peace ball that Asgard was holding tonight. Everyone except the Stark's, Damien, Thor and Jane had gone home to earth but the ones that stayed was there because they were a part of the Asgard court now, except Damien but he was Joanna's date so he could come as well. Loki came up behind him and helped him button up his shirt, his head resting on his shoulder and Tony leaned in his head on his. Loki was wearing his usual attire and he had made it fit around his little bump.

"This is going to be boring." Tony muttered while watching those lean hands work on his shirt.

Loki chuckled, he stopped buttoning half way and let a hand slid in and stroke his chest. "Yeah, well at least we can maybe have some fun afterwards." He purred in to his ear.

Tony moaned and put his hand on his husband and entwined their fingers. "If you want to get there you better stop teasing me." He said with a grin. Loki chuckled, planted a small kiss to his cheek and continued buttoning the shirt. "Is Engill coming?" Tony asked with a low voice.

"I think so, please don't cause a scene." Loki said and looked at his husband in the mirror. Tony looked up and their eyes met in the mirror.

"I'll try at least." He said with a small smile.

"That's all I'm asking for." Loki said and patted his shoulder when he was done and was about to go to the door but his husband's hands gripped his wrist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Let's go now so that we don't miss the party." Loki said when they parted.

"It is not allowed to be called a party since it won't be any loud music or laughing." Tony said and chuckled. They walked out hand in hand.

* * *

As Tony expected it was completely dull, but he behaved and held some interesting conversation with some people that were there, always close to Loki. He looked around the room and found his daughter, her arm hooked to Damien who looked marvelous in his tux. And his daughter, beautiful as ever in a knee long tight black dress, with lace that was wrapped over her shoulders, down to her elbows. He was drawn from his thoughts when an arm wrapped itself around his waist and he looked at his side and saw his husband smiling at him. "You look stunning tonight." Loki said and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"Well thank you gorges." Tony replied happily. "Dance with me." He then said and led his husband to the dance floor. It was a slow waltz and they moved like they were flowing in the air. Some people stopped what they were doing to watch the happy couple. But when the music ended someone came up to Loki and told him that there were some important people that wanted to talk to him so he had to leave his husband alone for a moment. He leaned down and kissed Tony before walking with the person away from the dance floor.

Tony needed some air so he walked out from the great hall and to the closest balcony; he leaned down on the railing and looked at the glorious city that he had started to call his second home, he loved being here and escape his very public life on earth. There weren't any paparazzi here that would make up lies so that a story would evolve and try to make them fight each other. It never worked but it could be tiring.

"We didn't settle our dual." The voice he never wanted to hear again was now filling his ears. He turned around and saw the lord, patched up and wearing a golden robe, hands behind his back.

"I think it settled by my husband, telling you that I would probably kill you if he hadn't interrupted." Tony said and leaned on the railing.

"You think rather highly of yourself, don't you?" Engill said and moved a bit closer.

Tony snorted. "You have no idea." He said cockily.

"I can't see why he wants you, what is it about you that makes him choose you over me?" He hissed and was just a feet away from Tony.

"Are you blind or something?" Tony said with a smirk. Suddenly realizing that he didn't have his suit and if Engill would decide to attack, he would be defenseless and vulnerable.

"HE SHOULD BE WITH ME!" Engill suddenly screamed with madness filling his eyes.

"Then why did you leave him?" Tony asked calmly.

Engill mouth opened, only to be closed again. "I don't have to answer to you." Engill hissed and launched forward, a knife pressing up to Tony's throat. "I will kill you and Odin will see that I am the true man for Loki." He sounded so insane, so lost in his own mind, lost in his own goals that he would do anything to get there.

Tony didn't say anything but he suddenly knew why Engill had left Loki, Odin was the cause for this again. He could have been just like Engill if he weren't as strong as he was or sure of his love for Loki. The knife at his throat moved down his chest and he stopped breathing for just a second and then he felt it; the blade pierced his side and pain shoot through his body like wild fire. Engill laughed like a maniac while Tony fell to the marble floor and tried to stay awake. "Don't worry Mr. Stark; I'll take care of him, after I have disposed of your god forsaken children." His voice dripped with poison and his eyes glared daggers.

"Don't… don't you… dare touch… them." Tony stammered out through the pain and had hard time breathing.

Engill just laughed and slightly pushed the knife further in, making Tony scream of pain, sweat starting to form on his forehead and he felt so heavy. He felt himself being drawn to darkness but a scream made him open his eyes again. Engill had turned around and Tony could see an ordinary table knife stick out of his back. "The next knife will kill you if you don't step away from him right now." The familiar cocky voice hissed at the lord.

"You think you can beat me boy?" Engill hissed and launched at Damien that stood in the door way with five tables knifes in his hand. Damien got out of the way and in his turn he put a knife right in Engill's throat, the lord dropped to the floor and blood made a pool around the body.

Damien didn't pay much attention to the body and just ran over to his hero. "Come on dude, stay awake." He said and looked at the knife in his side. He took of his tux jacket, pulled out the knife and pressed the jacket on to the wound trying to make the bleeding stop. "Help!" He screamed, hoping someone will hear.

"That was… some awesome… moves." Tony got out and tried to keep his focus on the boy that leaned over him.

Damien chuckled and Tony could see his eyes filling with tears. "What's going on here? What happened to lord Engill? Is that Prince Loki's husband?" Guards just kept pouring Damien with questions and it just annoyed Damien further.

"Help him; he is dying for fuck sake. And get Loki." Damien roared at them making them concentrate on the important person on the floor.

"We must take him to the healers." A guard said and motioned for some of his coworkers to help him lift him.

"Don't move him." A silken yet worried voice was heard behind Damien. Loki came up and the guards moved away. His hand started to glow and motioned for Damien to take his jacket away. Damien stood up and saw Joanna stand on the side, looking more pale than usual which made him walk up to her and embrace her, whispering in to her ear that it would be okay.

Loki's eyes were burning with tears of seeing his husband looking so pale and the eyes tried to focus on him. "I love you Loki." His love said with a low and hoarse voice.

"Don't you dare say it like you are dying!" Loki hissed at him while making the wound close and the rest of the organs that had been pierced started to clean itself and also close.

Tony felt so tired and he couldn't help but let the blackness take him; he didn't know if he was dying or just passing out, either way he was happy to be in his husband's arms when he fell in to darkness.

* * *

When he woke up he was in their bed, arms wrapped around him tightly and when he looked down his husband had his head rest on his shoulder as usual. He took his time to see if there were any pain left somewhere inside his body. Nothing, his husband was wonderful even though he knew that he shouldn't rely on him to be there all the time but the times it had happened that he needed him, he was always there. He embraced his god and kissed him on the head making his husband wake up and looks up at him. "Are you feeling any pain?" Loki asked worriedly.

Tony shook his head and pulled Loki down for a deep kiss. "I didn't start it." He said like a pouting kid.

Loki smiled and let his hand caress his husband's chest. "I know, Damien told me what had happened." He told him and felt Tony's hand start playing with his hair. "Damien is in trouble." Loki said with sad eyes.

"Why?" Tony asked with wide eyes. "He saved me." He exclaimed and sat up, leaning on the head board.

"Yes but he killed a lord, a very well-liked lord as well. Engill's sister wants him executed." Loki said with a serious voice.

"Screw the sister, he saved me; the prince's husband. If anything he should get a medal of honor." Tony exclaimed angrily.

"Thor and Joanna are working on it and I don't think Odin would even dare to go against our daughter." Loki said with a small smile. He remembered the time when they been in Asgard when she was 10 and Joanna had taken one of Odin's important books. When he took it back Joanna punished Odin by making him have really bad stomach problems during a meeting. Loki could still laugh at the way Odin tried to hide the farts.

Tony got out of bed and noticed he was completely naked; he looked over at his husband who was ogling his body. "Good to know I still get that reaction from you honey." Tony said with a cocky smirk. He walked over to their wardrobe and got out jeans and a t-shirt.

Loki only rolled his eyes and got out of bed as well. "You should still rest." He stated and walked up to Tony and cupped his cheek.

"I need to talk to Odin." Tony said and kissed the hand that was on his face before going to the door.

"I said Thor and Joanna were taking care of it." Loki said with a stern voice and followed Tony to the door and leaned on it so his husband couldn't open it.

Tony sighed and looked at Loki with tired eyes. "Honey, I am the only one who knows what happened and I need to tell Odin what happened to confirm that all Damien did was saving me." He said and put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

His husband sighed and nodded, Tony leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before Loki got out of the way and followed him to the great hall. "But when you are done; we are going back to bed and sleep." Loki said with his demanding voice. Tony only responded with taking his hand and entwined their fingers together.

* * *

The guards opened the doors for them and they walked down the red carpeted path to the big throne where the All-father was sitting. Joanna and Thor was standing in front of the stairs and looked at the couple with wide eyes. Joanna walked up to them and hugged her dad closely and Tony hugged her equally close.

"It makes me happy to see that you are well again, Mr. Stark." Odin said with his usual kingly voice. Tony let Joanna go and whispered to her that it was going to be okay. Joanna stayed by Loki's side while Tony walked up to the stairs and stood beside Thor.

"I got the news that my savior is being accused of murder." Tony said to Odin with a stern voice.

Odin sighed. "No one else but he knows what happened." He said with his poker face.

"Bullshit, I was there and the only thing he did was saving me and then acted in self-defense when Engill attacked him." Tony said with an angry voice.

"Calm yourself man of iron." Odin narrowed his eye towards Tony but he didn't budge.

"Did you _test _Engill as well?" Tony said with a low voice.

"What?" Odin asked confused.

"Did you TEST Engill's love as well?" Tony growled. He had put two and two together, especially when Engill said that he would prove himself worthy.

"Love, what are you saying?" Loki asked with wide eyes.

Tony turned to Loki. "Engill said that he would kill me and then prove to Odin that he was worthy of you. Just figured that the reason Engill suddenly disappeared before Thor's coronation was because he couldn't pass the test." Tony explained and saw how Loki's eyes turned fiercely to the All-father.

"Is it true?" Loki hissed at him. Odin looked around the people in the room, looking cornered. "Joanna, go and see if Damien is alright." Loki said to his daughter without letting his gaze fall from the king. Joanna was just about to protest but Loki turned his gaze to her and she almost wanted to scream; he had never looked at her with such anger before. Loki saw how scared she looked and took a deep breath before turning to her. "I'm sorry, but this is between us." He said with his usual warm eyes and stroked her cheek. Joanna nodded and walked away and out of the hall. When she was gone; Loki's anger returned and he turned it to Odin. "Is that why all my lovers disappeared for some reason, some even not saying good bye to me." He hissed at Odin, walking up to the edge of the stairs.

"They were clearly not suited for you." Odin said as a matter of fact and shrugged his shoulder.

"THAT WAS MY DECISION TO MAKE." Loki screamed, his voice echoing in the great hall.

Tony knew better now not to touch him in this state so he stood beside Thor and just watched him shake with fury. But then again he couldn't just stand there for too long. He walked up beside him, not touching and just looked at Odin who was staring at Loki with a wide eye. "Drop the charges for Damien." Tony said with a stern voice. Odin was lost of words so he only nodded, not turning his eye away from Loki. Tony looked at his husband again that had at least stopped shaking. "Honey, let's go now." He whispered, hoping that he would get out of this rage.

"No, I want to hear it." Loki growled at Odin. "I want to hear what you did to my lovers?" He clarified angrily. "Did you do the same to Thor's lover?" And we are back to the rivalry between brothers.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would end up with the right person, I know how blinding love can be." Odin explained calmly. "And yes; I did do the same to Thor's ladies, when he had someone who seemed closer than the others." He stated and rolled his eyes.

"Please Loki; this can't be good for the baby." Tony stated and put a hand on his small bump and the other hand on his shoulder. Loki looked at him, not with anger but with sadness and tiredness. "Let's go." Tony said and wrapped a hand around his waist and led him out the hall without acknowledging the All-father at all.

* * *

When they got to the room; Loki walked out on to their balcony and leaned on the railing, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Tony came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, his hands caressing the little bump. "I shouldn't have brought it up." He whispered in to Loki's shoulder and breathing in his smell.

Loki put his hands on Tony's and looked down at the bump under his green tunic. "No, it's better to know why they suddenly left me, that it wasn't my fault, that I weren't too needy or maybe to cold. It was his entire fault again." Loki said and sighed like a stone had been lifted from his shoulder. "But on the other hand; if it weren't for him I wouldn't have met you." Loki said and turned in his arms so he could face him.

"I don't think it was his intentions thought." Tony stated with a grin.

Loki chuckled. "No, but I don't care. I love you." Loki said and leaned in and kissed his husband gently and loving.

When they parted; Tony got to his knees, pulled the tunic up so the bump showed and kissed it all over. "You are the love of my life." He whispered when he was done with the kisses and looked up at Loki. His husband smiled warmly and his fingers went through the brown hair lovingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM SO SORRY!  
Here is a explonation: First of, it has been a lot of work right now and the weekend didn't turn out as I thought. Second, someone told me to get a beta reader because of my miss spellings and grammar problems (totally agree) so I went on a search for one, the first didn't answer and the second one agreed but I felt that it should be one of you guys that actually is reading this story who should be the beta reader. So if you are a beta reader? PLEASE HELP ME! **

**Sorry once again for the abscents but I'm here now for chapter 20 and curentlly working on chapter 21 ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_5 months later_

Loki was huge now and did nothing during his days; only sat on the couch and watched bad soap operas or fashion. Joanna always talked to him for at least an hour after school that has just started after the summer vacation. Tony had work as usual and being Iron Man so he could be really busy sometimes, but he took days off to be with his pregnant husband. Pepper and Jane joined him sometimes and discussed baby stuff, preparing Jane for what she is going to go through and what will happen. But today was a really boring day; Tony had meetings, Joanna on a school trip and his friends were busy with other stuff. So he just sat there, watching TV and caressing his giant belly absently.

Not much had happened after the events in Asgard; they had gone home the day after and gone back to their lives as super heroes, Joanna did some modeling and Loki had been pointed as a fashion icon and therefor was in many fashion programs and mentoring some models. There was discussion of getting a new dog now after a lot of time grieving Lola and Tyra, but Tony and Loki decided that the baby would come first so after the birth they would discuss a new dog. A room had been renovated for the new arrival; next to Joanna's, opposite of Tony's and Loki's to the left so it was close. All the stuff had been bought so everything was ready for the little boy to come in to the world. The press had been kind of nice this time as well, not as interested now as when he was pregnant with Joanna. They knew how it worked and they just did a big headline when Tony had told some coworkers that it was a boy.

He lived such a domestic life, even though it had its moments of adventure and drama, but what would life be without it. But his life hadn't been as great as it was with Tony, just thinking back on how they first met. Well he thinks it is their first meeting even though it really isn't. How he was a human with red/blond hair and sun kissed skin. He had an apartment and a job at Burberrys.

_"__Excuse me hot stuff, can you help me find a white shirt." Great just what he needed to ruin his day. A pervert._

_"__Of course sir is th-" He shut his mouth when he turned to the man who was Tony Stark himself._

_"__Wait have I met you somewhere?" Tony took of his sun glasses and looked closer to the man in front of him. The voice was very familiar, his eyes had a familiar green glow to them but that was all that made him think of someone he had sent to Asgard just four weeks ago._

_"__No sir I don't think so." Loki stammered out, backing away a little. He saw Tony looking at his nametag and sighed. Dame, he forgot about that one. He hadn't changed his name due to the fact of changings ones name was really problematic. Plus; he liked his name but it just rat him out._

_"__Loki, what are you doing here?" Tony's voice was stern and low._

_"__Working." He muttered and walked over to some ties that was not in order and started to fix that to hide how nervous he was._

_"__No way, you should be in Asgard in a prison. And what happened to your hair?" Tony followed him around the store while he was working._

_"__Keep your voice down." Loki hissed at him. No one had made the connection between him and the manic guy who tried to take over the world just a few weeks ago. Tony stared at him with a questioning look. Loki sighed. "Fine, meet me at Starbucks around the corner in 30 minutes." _

He surely remembers the panic he had and how nervous he was to meet the man at the café. But he remembered how he walked in and saw Tony sitting there and waited for him. He had been so surprised in how he had actually listened to him and gave him a chance.

He doesn't really remember the night he met Tony in the gay club, only that he had felt really attracted to the man there in the blinking colorful light. But he do remembers the day he met Tony in a café again after the ordeal; how he needed to apologies for his awful behavior that night, and then remembers how Tony gave him his phone number, in promise to show him New York.

Then he remembered the first time they went out, they still don't know if they should call it their first date but it felt like it sometimes. The nice restaurant, the nice food and they talked until closing time when they sadly had to leave. He had realized how similar they were when they had their little small talk. He hadn't wanted the night to end just yet, he had questions to ask and he enjoyed his company a lot so that is why he had invited him to have a drink at his place. He didn't think that he would open up so much then but it just felt useless to keep it a secret, so he told him about the Chitauri, how they had managed to manipulate him and made him want to take over Midgard. And their first kiss, so surprisingly gentle and soft.

_Tony stood up and walked over to Loki and took his hand again. "I don't care if they find out and if they found you, I will make sure that they won't touch you." He was so close now; their eyes were locked and they were breathing the same air. He let go of Loki's hand and stroked it up his arm making Loki shiver by the touch. His hand stopped at the back of Loki's neck and he leaned in and their lips connected. It was gentle and soft. But it didn't last long cause Tony's phone buzzed._

And the kiss they had before he had to leave for that meeting at Shield. He just had to tell him that he did really want him.

_Tony sighed and put his phone in his pocket and turned to Loki who was still on the couch looking sad. "I have to go." Loki nods and stood up and walked Tony to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." Tony said and smirked at him._

_Loki chuckled and looked him in the eyes. Tony leaned in and planted a kiss on the man's lips. He was just about to part when Loki grabbed his jacket and deepened the kiss. Tony let out a moan when Loki bit his bottom lip before letting him go. "Damn, you are making this very hard." Loki chuckled and gave him a last kiss before letting him out the door. "Bye hot stuff."_

It wasn't often that Tony called him hot stuff anymore. He does remember once at the pool in Malibu, he had been sunbathing and Tony had come up from the lab and saw him in only swim boxers.

Oh but the first time they had sex; it wasn't as animalistic as he thought it would be. It was like they both craved passion and love from each other and it surely gave each other just that.

Then their first time in Malibu after Clint had shot him, that the weekend would be all about founding out if there could be a relationship or not. He had met his best friend Pepper that had given him a second chance. They went on _dates_, not real dates since they couldn't touch each other because of the public eyes. But when they got home they always made up for that; on the bed, couch, counter and sometimes even in the car. Loki couldn't help but giggle at the time when they almost got caught in the park late at night. They thought they were alone but then Tony heard someone talking and so he covered Loki's mouth but let him keep going to pump in to him, he bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut and saw the couple keep going through the bushes, they didn't see them and when they were gone the men started to giggle while coming in a mind blowing orgasm.

But what made him realize that he had real feelings for the man was when he was dropped off at his apartment alone and watching the high class car drive away with his lover inside. All he wanted was for him to follow him up with him and never leave him again. But he had too much pride to give in to call him and tell him that he wanted him there with him. Besides, everything had gone so fast in just a few weeks. A normal couple would still just have dates and great sex. But they weren't a normal couple after all. He was a punished war criminal/super villain and his lover a super hero, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. A normal relationship was pretty much out the window. He wanted him, needed him, and loved him. He was the only man in all the nine realms that could make him feel safe.

So when Tony finally called he just couldn't hold back and took the offer of going to his place even though he didn't want to meet the others, especially not Clint. When Loki saw his lover standing there by the same window he had tossed him threw just a few months ago, he felt so ashamed by what he had done so all he could do was to show Tony what he felt and the escalated to having sex together up against the window.

Then it was the situation with one Patrick Macken; the one that had started to flirt with Loki, to try and break them up and almost succeeded ones. But to learn that it had been Odin all the time made him feel sick and furious. Why couldn't he just leave them alone in their happiness? He had to come and almost ruin the only thing he had that made him happy, wanted, needed and loved. The way he thinks always confused Loki; to think that making his adopted son feel sorrow for something that he loved and to understand what he had lost, to then feel grateful for what he has and to care for it. Like he didn't already know; he always knew that what he had with his husband was the most important thing he ever had in centuries. He had never forgiven Odin for his actions and probably never will. He had hurt his husband in an unnecessary way and didn't feel regret for it. He might be king, but he was still an old fool to Loki's eyes.

Then Loki remembered the day they got Lola and Tyra; they were so small and their fur was so soft. They fell for them the moment they saw them. All the years they had them and watching them grown in to the most beautiful dogs there ever was. Loki looked over at a photograph Tony had framed of the two girls standing on their private beach with Joanna when she was 6 years old. He missed them a lot and wished they were here for when their son arrived. They had made the men grow in to responsible men that learned how to take care of a living life. Well Loki already knew how to but Tony learned a lot and was probably one of the things that made him feel ready to have a baby. Loki chuckled by the memory of Tony having to climb out the window because Tyra had gone out and was standing very close to the edge. Luckily nothing happened but Tony muttered about for an hour and the Tyra came up to him with puppy eyes and everything was forgotten.

And then just two days after they got the puppies; Tony proposed to him on New Year's Eve. It was so unexpected and… he hated for saying it… romantic. He looked at his engagement ring that Tony had designed. The tiny arc reactor glowing green; like carrying Tony's heart with him all the time. Probably a tracker in it to like Joanna's necklace but it didn't bother him. Otherwise he wouldn't have found him when he was kidnapped by Dr. Doom and almost lost Joanna.

And then the wedding; it was so perfect, grand, expensive and unique just like them. The music suited them and the lyrics that the priest read out loud. Our love will remain. And their first dance as a married couple, dancing to teenage dream performed by Darren Criss. Of course it got a bit turbulent when Odin and Frigga came to congratulate and Tony couldn't hold back his anger. Thank goodness that he didn't make a scene, instead he ran in to the bathroom where Loki had to calm him down so they could continue the reception.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Damien walked over to the couch. Loki had been so caught up going through memories that he hadn't heard the elevator open.

"I was just going through old memories." Loki said with a smile at the boy who seated himself down on the couch opposite of him.

"Oh, must be a lot of them, you know, being a god and all." Damien said and leaned back and propped his arms on the couch back. Loki laughed and nodded. He suddenly felt like he needed something to drink so he tried to get up but his stomach made it a very tough job to do so. There could be days when he would stay at the exact same place until Tony or Joanna got home and could help him to get up. "Let me help you." Damien said and got up on his feet's and walked over to him.

Loki usually hated this kind of treatment but he learned when he was pregnant with Joanna that he needed help in this state. "I just want some juice." Loki murmured, feeling so weak.

Damien nodded and walked over to the kitchen to get him what he wanted. "So I have noticed that Tony isn't really Odin's biggest fan." Damien stated and gave Loki the glass of juice.

Loki sighed. "That's an understatement and neither of us is close to Odin for various reasons." Loki responded and drank the juice.

"How come? I know why you have a tuff time with him but I haven't heard anything about Tony." Damien asked and seated himself down again.

So Loki told him; about Patrick Macken and how he had apparently done this before with Loki's lovers. Damien listened and Loki found it soothing to tell Damien about it. Maybe because he would understand better about this kind of dysfunctional family he have been hanging around with for months and they usually didn't tell him about stuff that they had gone through, Loki thought that Joanna maybe told him what she knew. "Well I knew he was a douche from the beginning" Damien said sarcastically, he was like Tony; trying to get rid of the tension by mocking it or something. Loki gave him a weak smile and looked at his juice. "Does Joanna know of this?" He then asked.

Loki looked up at him and shook his head. They haven't told her of what Odin did in fear she would show resentment towards him as well. He wanted his daughter to have a hero, even though Joanna didn't see him as a hero, she did show great respect to him and they had a nice relationship, so they didn't want to ruin that by telling her all the wrong doings he had done. "You don't need to tell her either, I think she has noticed that we aren't so close to Odin as my brother but she just never questioned why Tony has shown resentment to him." Loki told him with a calm voice.

"My lips are sealed." Damien said and showed it by sliding his fingers along his lips like closing a zipper. Loki smiled but it disappeared when he felt a shooting pain in his stomach. He leaned forward and clutched his stomach, trying to keep breathing evenly. "Holy crap, is something wrong?" Damien exclaimed and stood up abruptly to walk over to the god.

"I… I think I'm having a contraction." Loki said with a low voice. He looked up at the boy who was staring at him with fear. "I need you to take me to the hospital because Leon is coming." Loki said with a small smile.

* * *

"The progress has shown that the subject is relatively important on the market …" An old man was presenting his current project to the board with Tony at the end of the table, looking at him with board eyes. He would do anything to make the man to stop talking so he could go home to his husband and hold him and kiss the huge stomach. "If we look at the statistics again…" My god, did this man even have a life or something? Why couldn't Pepper be here? She would be more interested in this than him. Oh right, parent meeting in school for Emilie. That reminded him that he also had one with Joanna tomorrow afternoon, he hated them; it felt like the teacher complained about Joanna being smarter than the rest of the students and occasionally they bring up when Joanna had to ruin the session by correcting the teacher. He just laughed at that and pointed out that they were supposed to be the best school in New York and yet a student has to correct them, that's just a shame for them and after saying that Loki had to apologies for their behavior (being rude that is, not for being smart). He was drawn out of his thoughts by his cell phone buzzing on the table. The old man looked at him with annoyance and the rest at the table just looked at the cell phone. "Well I need a break anyway." Tony said and answered his phone. "Thank you for saving me." He said out loud so everyone in the room could hear that he was bored out of his mind.

"Loki is having the baby." Damien said with a panic voice.

Tony stood up and walked out of the room without giving the other members the reason why. "Damien calm down or you will most likely be killed by the pregnant god." Tony stated and started to jog down the hallway. "Did you bring the bag that stood by the elevator?"

"Yeah, we are on our way to the hospital." Damien said a bit calmer.

"Okay I'll meet you there." Tony said and hanged up. He made a skip with a fist in the air. "I'm having a son." He yelled out.


	21. Chapter 21

**So yeah, this isn't beta read either because I haven't found one :/  
Hope you like it anyway. I had a request that something would happen that would dramatises everythong and I already had plans for that. I hope it's dramatic enough. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Damien asked for the second time, standing by the bed Loki had been giving to stay in for the moment. It was the same room as last time and Loki almost got déjà vu moment by walking in to it again, changed to the hospital gown.

"Yes I'm sure, Tony will be here soon so you can go and get Joanna at school." Loki said with his warm smile, a bit sweaty from the contractions he had just a minute ago. Damien nodded and patted him on the shoulder and exited the room.

Loki lay there thinking about what he was going to go through again and realized that it was much worse than he remembered; the pain, the cramps and the sweat lingering on his skin. But it would all be worth it, but right now he didn't want it to happen, just like when he had Joanna. He wanted Tony, even though it didn't look like he wanted his husband there, he wouldn't be able to go through with it alone, like when he had Hel and Sleipner. He suddenly felt another contraction come and this time he actually cried this time, not by the pain but for going through it alone. More sweat covered his forehead and the pain in his stomach was worse this time, or maybe it was because he had no one to focus on.

The door opened and the man he needed the most walked in and took his hand and helped him breathe through it. When the pain subsided he lied down panting and closed eyes. Tony knew not to say anything in this moment, just let him compose himself and hold his hand so he knew that he wouldn't be alone. When Loki breathes evenly he leaned down and planted a soft and loving kiss on those nice and smooth lips. "I love you." He whispered before straighten up again and walked over to the sink to get a towel to wet.

Loki felt the nice wet towel on his forehead, stroking away the dried sweat. "I want the drugs." Loki muttered and opened his eyes to meet brown warm eyes.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "I'll make sure you get the drugs, honey." Tony confirmed and moved the towel to Loki's chest and neck, hearing him sighed with relief.

The door opened once more and their doctor walked in with a confident smile. "How are you doing Loki?" She asked stopped on the other side of the bed and gave him a lot warmer smile.

"I've gone through worse." Loki said with a weak smile.

Dr. Ryder nodded and motioned for him to bring his leg up on the leg steadier. She checked him and said it would be a while before they could begin. Loki nodded but Tony could see that he just wanted it to be over. "Is there any possibility to give Loki the drugs now?" Tony asked the woman who was writing something down on her board.

"Not yet, it could affect the baby badly if it is affected by it for a long time. That is why the mothers don't get the drugs until it's time to push." She explained to Tony who nodded and let her leave the room.

"Sorry honey, you will have to go through the pain some more. But I will be here." Tony said and seated himself down on the edge of the bed, still holding his hand and smiled at him.

"You aren't panicking this time." Loki stated with his weak smile.

Tony chuckled. "No, I guess I have grown up." Tony said and kissed Loki's knuckles. Loki nodded and closed his eyes again. "Is it worse than last time?" Tony asked a bit concerned. The last time; Loki wasn't like this until it was nearly time but according to Dr. Ryder it would take a while so that means it must be worse now.

Loki only nodded and started to feel the contraction come along again. His grip on Tony's hand tightened and he had to sit up and bend forward, trying to breathe evenly. Tony kept his hand in the tight grip and massaged his husbands back to make it feel a bit better. "Maybe we should ask Dr. Ryder about this? You will not be able to do this for too long." Tony stated worriedly.

Loki was too tired to fight back and that made Tony even more worried so he pushed the emergency button and helped Loki lay down, noticing he was sweating even more.

Some nurses came in and checked Loki's health and the Dr. Ryder came in and the nurses told her the state Loki was in and Tony did not like how her confident look turned slightly worried. "What's going on?" Tony asked, trying to hold back his growing panic.

The doctor took a deep breath and walked up to the two men. "It seems that the baby is in position that makes the body confused. The baby wants to get out now, but the body is not ready for it yet and that is causing the very painful contractions. Your health is dropping quickly and to make sure that both of you survives we must do a C-section." She looked at the men with a serious voice. She knew that Loki had always done a naturel child birth and he wasn't that accustomed to the C-sections.

"Are you going to cut me up?" He sounded so tired and in pain. The doctor felt that they didn't have time to argue about this.

"Please Loki; we need to do this now or…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Tony who was looking at his husband very worriedly. She had gotten close to this couple, they were loving and caring, they have gone through a lot but this… if she didn't do it now; Tony would end up as a single parent to maybe two kids.

It was like Tony could read her thoughts because he sat down on Loki's bed and got his attention as much as he could. "Please honey, you must have this, for Leon and for you." Tony was on the breaking point of crying. He could tell that Loki was scared and it probably didn't help that a tear escaped his cheek.

"Okay." It came out low and strained and suddenly he passed out. It caused every nurse and doctor to move their foot's as fast as they could and show Tony out of the way. "Mr. Stark, wait in the waiting room. We must do this alone." Dr. Ryder said and left the room with the bed Loki was in.

* * *

Tony walked in to the waiting room like a ghost that had lost its path. Everyone was there, looking at him with worried eyes, but it was his own daughter that broke the silence. "Dad, has something happened?" She asked worriedly from her spot beside Damien.

Tony looked over at her and he was shaking and his legs just couldn't hold him up any longer. The unknowing and fear was just too much for the Iron Man. But he was caught in to strong arms of the soldier. "Tony, please tell us." Pepper's voice was heard from behind the big guy.

Tony managed to stand on shaky legs and the soldier kept him up while he cleared his throat. "It appears there is some difficulty and Loki has just been brought in for a C-section, before they went he passed out… and I… I don't know… what's happening." The tears fell and his voice faded away in to Steve's t-shirt when the soldier embraced the shaking man.

Joanna was in shock, it had all gone so well, no problems up until now, what changed? She was drawn from her thoughts when Damien's arm went around her and held her close, whispering soothing words in to her hair.

Steve managed to move Tony to the couch and sat down beside him and Pepper on the broken man's other side, trying to calm her best friend down as much as she could. Thor was now seated on the floor against the wall, legs brought up to his chest, elbows resting on his knees and hands covering his face. His pregnant girlfriend was seated on a chair next to him and doing the same thing as Pepper. They weren't married yet because she had no intension to walk down the aisle looking this big in a white dress. Thor had to give her that because otherwise she wouldn't agree on a royal Asgardien wedding. She personally wanted a small wedding but she was marrying the future king of Asgard so that little wedding was thrown in to the mental trashcan.

Joanna looked over at her dad who was hiding his face in his hands, shaking and sobbing. She was scared, she didn't know why because she knew that the doctor would be able to help her father, but her dad's reaction really shook her up and made awful thoughts go through her head. The thoughts probably went through everyone's heads; will the baby survive? Would her father survive? Will they lose both of them?

"You should go to him." Her boyfriend whispered in to her ear, making her look at him and felt some of the fear cool down a bit when she saw the warm smile that only he could give her. She nodded and stood up slowly.

Steve saw her move and seemed to know what she wanted because he moved away from Tony and seated himself down next to Damien instead and watched Joanna seat down next to Tony. "Dad." She whispered and got a reaction immediately from the sobbing man. Tony looked at her and she fell in to his arms and let him embrace her. "He will be okay." She whispered to him, clutching to his shirt, trying not to break down because she needed to be the strong one here. She stayed there for him, feeling that he at least had stopped to shake.

Everyone sat in silence, mentally praying for Loki and the little boy to make it. They didn't know how severe the damage was, all they knew was that it was enough to break down Tony. How would it all be if Loki actually died? Tony would probably be a wreck for a very long time; ending with Joanna taking care of her little brother, but then Tony would hopefully make it through and start to take care of his children. Just like a bad movie. But that bad movie is a horror movie for everyone in the room.

Finally a nurse walked in to the room, making everyone hold they're breathe and looked at Tony who hadn't noticed the young nurse that looked at the broken down father clutching to his daughter in fear of losing her as well. She cleared her throat and saw the man look up at her with red swollen eyes that still shed tears of fear. His daughter sat up but still held his hand. "Mr. Stark, your husband is fine and you have a beautiful son." She said with a warm smile, feeling the familiar tension the room had grown accustomed to through these years go away once more. Tony let out a breath in relief and Joanna squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him. "Loki is still sleeping and we gave him an extra dose of fluid sleeping medication so that his body can take care of itself for about an hour." She explained to everyone in the room. "If you want; you can sit with him and your son can be in the room with you." She told him; seeing how he started relaxed with all information she gave him.

Tony simply nodded and stood up. "Can my daughter come as well?" He asked her with a raspy voice. She gave him a bigger smile and nodded. He took Joanna's hand and gave everyone in the room a look. Thor was being held by Jane; crying out in relief that his brother was fine. Steve nodded and they left their fellow avengers in the waiting room.

They walked in to the room Tony and Loki had been in the before. His husband lay in the bed, looking a lot more like himself, he had some color back and the nurses had cleaned him off of the sweat and his hair had been stroked back. He was sleeping peacefully like he just hadn't been in a surgery. Tony's gaze was drawn away from Loki to Dr. Ryder that was standing next to a plastic crib with a wriggling baby in it. He walked up to her and watched her check the little boy's heart. "He sure is a fighter." She said and took the stethoscope away from the very small chest.

"What happened?" Tony asked, not letting his eyes leave the small child that was looking at him with big dark green eyes.

"He got stuck in the navel-cord, choking himself while being in a very difficult position. Surgery had been the only way even if Loki had been able to push him out. He would have hanged himself. But he is a strong and healthy child and it's all because you noticed that something was wrong, so you are the hero of the day." She said with a big smile.

Tony chuckled and let his finger that looked really big compared to the small once that grabbed it with a firm hold. "He is a Stark surely." Tony said with a warm smile.

"You can pick him up if you want." She said and put the small blue cap that had fallen of the tiny little head, revealing dark brown hair just like Joanna's.

Tony took the child carefully up from the crib and rocked it slowly, seeing the little boy calm down a bit, almost falling asleep. "Hi." He said with his warm voice that usually was only meant for Joanna and Loki but now it was also meant for this little boy.

"Have you picked out a name?" She asked the man that had sparkling eyes.

Tony carefully stroked the small little cheek, thinking that the name really suited him now. "Leon Loki Stark." He said with a proud voice.

"He sure is brave like a lion." Dr. Ryder said and giggled. Tony looked up at her and smiled back. "I will go and fill in the name in his birth certificate. Loki will be out for another 50 minutes but I think it will be good if you are here when he wakes up." She said and patted Tony's shoulder gently before giving Joanna a nod and then leaving the room.

Joanna was standing next to Loki's bed, holding his hand and just looking down on the sleeping god. Tony walked over to them with Leon still in his arms. "Say hi to your little brother." He said with a warm smile.

Joanna bit her lower lip and let her eyes leave her father to look in to dark green eyes that was looking at her curiously. She let her other hand that weren't holding the limp lean hand stroke a tiny arm until small fingers grip one of her fingers. "He is quite strong." Joanna pointed out and gave the boy a small smile. She was feeling quilt for smiling when her father lied there in sleep, body trying to repair itself.

"You were strong as well when you were born." Tony said and smiled at her. "Do you want to hold him?" He then asked her, seeing her face turn uncertain and kind of scared. "You won't drop him. You can sit down in the chair." He motioned to the armchair in the corner of the room. Joanna let her hand leave her father's reluctantly and walked over to the chair and seated herself down and made sure to be comfortable before Tony laid Leon down in to her arms. The image was so perfect that Tony had to take his phone out and secretly took a picture of Joanna looking down at her brother with a warm and proud smile and Leon falling asleep in his sister's arms. Tony walked over to his husband and sated himself down on the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead. "He is beautiful." He whispered to him, hoping that he could hear in some way and stroked his cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Pepper stood by the door with a small smile. "Hi, I just wanted to tell you that we are going home and that we will come back tomorrow. The nurse told us that Loki will stay here for at least a night or two." She said with a low voice like she didn't want to wake the sleeping god up.

Tony nodded and walked over to her and hugged her. "You've got to meet Leon first." He said with a proud smile. The two walked over to the armchair where Joanna still sat and looked at her sleeping brother.

Pepper made a small cute sound when she saw the little baby that was wrapped in a big blue blanket. "He is gorges." She squealed, amazingly Leon did not wake up by the sound. Pepper pulled her eyes away from the sleeping baby and looked at her best friend that were looking over at his sleeping husband. "He will be fine… I have to go now." She said and got another hug from Tony and she squeezed Joanna's shoulder lightly. "I'll have Happy come over with some cloths and stuff so you can stay the night." She said and got a nod from Tony and then she left.

Tony looked at his watch and saw that it was about 30 minutes before his husband should wake up. He walked over to him again and sat close to him, holding his hand and made soothing circles with his thumb. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to have a normal birth and see his son come in to this world screaming and then hold him and calm him down. He was supposed to say the first word that Leon would ever hear and to feel the touch of skin from his father. He hated this, he had imagined the perfect moment; Loki holding Leon and him sitting by his side, Joanna walking in with the rest of the team and meeting her brother for the first time. Now Joanna had to meet him while worrying for her father even though everyone said he was going to be okay but what if he never woke up? It was stupid he knew that, Loki would be awake right now if it weren't for the drugs. He leaned down and let his forehead rest on his husband's; taking in his scent even though it was hidden behind the hospital scent. "I love you." He whispered and a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

**So what do you think? :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter this weekend... because I'm that nice :D  
Hope you like it ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It was about time for Loki to wake up from his drugged sleep. Tony still sat close to him, holding his hand. Joanna was in the armchair, she had moved slightly because her arms had started to feel a bit numb, but Leon hadn't woken up by the movement, a very deep sleeper that boy.

Tony checked his watch for probably the tenth time, wondering why his husband hadn't woken up yet. He mentally told himself that he would give him 10 minutes more before he would send someone to get Dr. Ryder.

"Shouldn't he wake up now?" Joanna said with a low voice, looking over to her parents.

Tony sighed and let his free hand slid over his face, feeling really tired. "Yes, he should. But your father never does what he is supposed to do." He answered her and chuckled a bit.

10 minutes went and still no sign from Loki to wake up so Tony did what he had told himself to do. He got up and walked out to the corridor, a nurse was walking by and he got her attention immediately, he asked if she could get their doctor which she could and she walked away really fast. Tony hoped that when the doctor walked in the door his love would be awake and smiling. But he had no such luck; he had no luck at all this day he felt.

The doctor walked in with a concerned face and she looked through Loki to find something that might be wrong, but nothing was found. "Maybe his body just isn't done. Since he isn't a normal human we can't just pin point what it is that's going on." She said with a sad voice. She looked at her watch and sighed. "My shift ends soon and I think my final call is that we should give him the night. Nothing indicates that he is dying or anything else that is serious; his body is simply sleeping and hopefully still working to repair the damage that was caused. I can make arrangement so that you can stay the night and that a nurse will help you with Leon but your daughter should go home and get some sleep." She said and looked over at the two siblings, Leon was still sleeping and she could see that Joanna was having a hard time staying awake.

"But I want to stay." She mumbled to the two grownups.

The doctor walked over to her and sat down on a chair next to the armchair. "I know this is not easy and it will not be easy at home alone but if you stay here you will most likely have a hard time sleeping with your dad being worried and the nurses coming in to take care of your brother and he will probably be loud soon because he will need food and diaper changing. I'll bet that your dad will call you when he wakes up." She said with a warm voice.

Tony nodded and gave Joanna his usual warm smile. There was a knock on the door and Happy walked in with a small smile on his face. "Happy, perfect timing." Tony said and gave the man a hug.

"I thought he would be awake by now." Happy said and looked at Loki who still was sleeping peacefully.

Tony sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "It seems he has other plans or something." Tony mumbled. "I need you to take Joanna home." He then said and looked at Happy who only nodded and put a bag filled with cloths and other stuff for Tony.

Joanna sighed and gave Leon to Tony who had walked over to her. Leon woke up and started to make disapproving noises by the sudden awakening. Tony rocked the baby, Dr. Ryder walked over to the small fridge in the room and took out some mixed milk for the boy and heated it up in the microwave. She tested it on her wrist before walking over to the dad who was now rocking a screaming baby and gave the bottle to him. The boy calmed down and drank the milk happily.

Joanna got up and gave Tony a small kiss on the cheek and the same thing to Loki before leaving with Happy. Tony sat down in the armchair Joanna had occupied, looking down at the pleased little boy.

"I have an intern that will still be here and she knows about everything so if you need help or Loki will wake up during the night you can call for her. Her name is Dr. Fuentes and I will tell her that your case is her priority." The doctor smiled at Tony who looked tired and sad but he nodded in respond. "Goodnight Mr. Stark." She said and took one last look at Loki before she left the room.

When Leon was done eating Tony put him back in the plastic crib and put the empty bottle on the counter. Some nurses came in with a mattress, pillow and a cover for him to sleep on. Tony looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight now so he lied down on the mattress, hoping he would get some rest. But it was too cold, empty and lonely. He missed the warmth and pressure from his husband's body and the feeling of his breathe on his chest. He got up and walked over to his husband's bed and slide in next to him; he put an arm over his chest and buried his nose in to the raven hair. He didn't care if nurses came in and saw him like this; he needed sleep and if this was the only way then so be it.

* * *

_He could hear them, all of them. He could hear his son crying, his daughter mumbling, his husband loving words. He wanted to respond, to touch, to hold and to feel but nothing. His body just wouldn't respond to anything, he wasn't in pain or feeling weak. He just couldn't wake up fully. He had been in darkness and now he could at least hear. Was he going to wake up soon or was this all he would get? _

_He could feel something… pressure over his chest and breathing on his ear. Was it Tony? It must be. He was breathing calmly so he was probably sleeping, maybe he should try to sleep as well? But then he would fall in to darkness again and he didn't know if he would hear anything again. He was prisoner in his own body. No escape that he knew of and no one he knew that could get him out. _

_Was Tony going to end up alone with the children? He could handle it, could he? No, he needs to wake up!_

* * *

Tony was woken up by someone that was squeezing his shoulder lightly. He looked up and saw a young Latin woman with her long thick brown hair up in a ponytail standing by the bedside and giving him a small smile. "Hi, I'm Dr. Fuentes and I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay with you two and the baby." She said with a warm smile and looked down on the sleeping god. Fine! They weren't fine; his husband is pretty much in a coma. But in the same time he knew that she meant well and he had no energy to be angry right now.

Tony nodded and got up from his husband reluctantly. "I apologies that you're colleagues had to bring all this in for me and I don't use it." Tony made a motioned to the mattress on the floor.

"It's okay, I understand how it is." The doctor said and checked some reflexes on Loki. They seemed to work so no problem there.

"How can you understand?" Tony muttered and walked over to Leon's crib and looked at the little boy that were sleeping again.

Fuentes looked up at him with a sad smile. "My fiancé was in a car accident and it put him in a coma." She said and wrote something down on the clipboard that hanged on Loki's bed. She looked up at Tony that looked like he was ashamed and embarrassed. "He is fine now, he just lost a leg." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Tony started but was cut off.

"As I said, I know how it is and what you are going through." She said and then walked over to Leon to look at him. Tony nodded and went back to Loki's bed and sat down next to him. "You sure have great genes you two." She pointed out and stroked the tiny cheek.

Tony gave her a small smile but she could see that it was some proudness in there. "Thanks." He said and lied down again next to Loki.

"Well then, I'll leave you so you can sleep some more and I'll get some food for you brought here." She said and left the room before Tony could protest against the hospital food.

He sighed and got closer to Loki. "Please honey, you've got to wake up; for Joanna and Leon… and me… I can't do this without you." And a new set of tears started to flee his eyes.

* * *

Thor sat on the couch in his and Jane's apartment at Stark tower. He couldn't sleep, not until his brother wakes up. He had made Jane go to bed since she is pregnant and needs her sleep. He was just sitting there in darkness, drinking some beer and watching the city he had grown to love during his time as a protector of Midgard. He had actually just got back to his apartment, he had gone up with Joanna to make sure that she was fine and waited until she fell asleep in her bed. She had been really sad when he told her that Damien had to go on a mission with Clint so she was alone. But she didn't want to show it and she declined his offer of staying with her. He sighed in his silence, his hoping and his praying.

"My son?" A silken voice was heard behind him, causing him to jump up from the couch and dropping his beer to the floor, the brown liquid going deep in to the carpet. Frigga stood there in her usual golden dress, looking beautiful and gracious as always.

"Mother." Thor said and walked up to the goddess and gave her a hug, taking in her scent that could calm anyone down. "Why are you here?" He asked her when he pulled away.

She stroked his cheek and looked at him with calm and slightly sad eyes. "I felt that something is wrong with Loki." She said softly. "Tell me."

So Thor told her what had happened, the C-section and that he now wouldn't wake up, that Joanna was home but Tony was still at the hospital with the newborn and Loki. "They don't know what is wrong with him mom." Thor broke down and fell in to Frigga's arms.

"I may know, my son." She whispered.

* * *

Tony was awakened once again but this time with a smooth lean hand stroking his cheek. He looked up and saw probably the most kindness face there is in the universe. "Frigga?" He sat up but a hand on Loki's, not wanted him to feel alone.

"Hello Anthony." She said with her silken voice and a small yet warm smile appeared on her lips. She looked down at her youngest son with sad eyes.

"Can you help him?" Tony's voice was low and shaken.

Frigga looked in to Tony's red swollen eyes. "I can't, but our healers in Asgard can." She said and cupped his cheek again and stroked away another tear that were sliding down his cheek.

Tony leaned in to the touch. "What is wrong with him?" He asked her.

"From what Thor had told me he is going through something that mothers who has gone through a traumatic birth go in to a very deep sleep. They can get out of it themselves but it can take a lot of time. But our healers have made a potion that can wake deep sleeper up and it has worked on several women." Frigga said with a smile. "It appears that it never has happened on Midgard but it is quite common on Joutenheim and Asgard." She said and walked around the bed to be closer to her sleeping son.

Tony looked over at Thor who was standing beside Leon's crib, looking down at the wriggling baby with a smile. "Well what are we waiting for?" Tony said tiredly.

"You can't go with us this time Anthony." Frigga said with a soft but yet stern voice. Tony was about to protest but she beat him to it. "You need to stay here with your son; he is too young to travel with the bifrost. I promise to send Thor as soon as he has woken up." She said and looked over at Thor who was walking up to his mother.

"How long can it take?" Tony asked, looking down at Loki.

"It takes 10 hours to make the potion and when it is giving it takes around 5 hours for a woman to wake up." She answered him truthfully. Tony bit his bottom lip and fought back more tears that threatened to break out. "We have to go now Anthony." She said softly.

Tony nodded, leaned down and planted a small kiss on to his husband's dry lips. "I love you." He whispered before straightening up and letting go of his hand.

Thor got his sleeping brother up and carried him bridal style and Frigga put a hand on her older son's shoulder. "I promise you Anthony, he will be fine." She said and then they were gone.

Tony looked at the empty bed for a minute before walking over to Leon to pick him up. "Okay little one, let's see if I can take you home." He said and walked out of the room in search for Dr. Fuentes.

* * *

"Okay buddy, this is your home." Tony said when they got out of the elevator in to the living room. It was about 5 am and the sun was showing in the horizon. It had been some commotion in the hospital when Tony had told them that Loki had been brought to Asgard by his mother and brother without consulting with the doctors first. And then they thought that Leon should stay the night because he had gone through a lot during birth and should be supervised some more but when Dr. Fuentes joined the commotion she told them that Dr. Ryder had given Mr. Stark clearance to go home with the strong boy. Some papers were to be filled in and Happy to be called and drive to the hospital to pick them up before they were finally home.

_Welcome home master and may I say congratulation to the little boy. _The Ai actually sounded happy.

"Thanks Jarvis, his name is Leon Loki Stark." He stated and looked down at his son who was in a baby carrier seat.

_I'll make sure to put that in to all important data. _Jarvis said and then went silent.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony walked in to the room that was now Leon's room. Walls painted in light blue, the furniture white and hints of red and green could be seen around the room on various cuddly toys, toys, pillows and blankets. He picked Leon up from the carrier and placed him in the crib and a cuddle toy shaped like a lion lied next to Leon. He stroked his cheek again before turning to the baby watcher and turned it on and put the speaker in his belt before leaving the room with a night light on.

Before going to bed, alone, he sneaked in to Joanna's room. She was sleeping but Tony could see that it wasn't a deep sleep. He seated himself down on the edge close to her and stroked back some strands of her dark brown hair that were in her face, causing her to wake up. "Is he awake?" She asked carefully. Tony told her that her grandmother had come and taken her father to Asgard to give him a potion that might work. Joanna listened closely, in some way it calmed her down a bit that her father was with people that could help him and she felt like she could sleep better. She looked at her dad and knew that even he seemed to be as calm as her about having him in Asgard, she knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep alone anyway. So she moved a bit to make room for him and he took the invitation. He lay down and Joanna put a hand on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep next to her dad, her father occupying her thoughts.

Tony didn't fall asleep immediately but it did help to have his daughter there next to him so after a few minutes he finally let himself fall asleep, hoping that it would be Thor that woke him up, or better yet; Loki.


	23. Chapter 23

**Three chapter just this weekend, hell yeah! Well since you don't get anything during the week untill friday so I want to be nice.  
We are extremly near the end of this story, I don't know if next chapter is the last or if there is two more chapters, there will also be an epilogue so you know.  
I have a new story building in my brain so I won't be absent for to long i hope and I will also have a beta reader next time ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_"Loooki… Loooki… it's been a while my dear Loki." A smooth silken yet venomess voice was heard in the darkness. _

_"Amora?" He called out, looking around him but all he could see was pitch black. _

_"You remember me after all… but do you remember what you did to me?" Her voice wasn't silky anymore, it was harsh and angry. Loki didn't respond, he was trying to recall what he had done to the woman that had made her so angry. "You ruin my relationship with Thor for your own amusement." She hissed at him, her voice coming from all around him. _

_That's right, she had dated Thor. But Loki didn't like how she used Thor to get in to the court like an ordinary gold digger. So one day he had been really bored and came up with a plan that would make Amora run for the hills so she could skip to face Thor in embarrassment. Thor was sad for like a day and then he had found someone to have fun with instead and when Amora had come back after a week she found Thor holding a girl in his arm, being more romantic with her then he ever was with Amora. _

_"You didn't have a relationship with Thor, you only used him and as a brother I did my duty to protect him from gold diggers like you." Loki said bitterly. _

_Amora was quite for just a minute. "I heard that you have a family now, and that is why you are in the rumored sleep that moms fall in to when the birth was to traumatic. Kind of pathetic when I think about it." Amora said, amusement ringing in her voice. _

_"What do you want, Amora?" Loki hissed at nothing, he couldn't figure out where she was. _

_"I will have my revenger Loki, you'll see." And with that she was gone and Loki heard another voice, it was his brother's voice, it became louder and louder like he was just a feet away from him. _

* * *

Thor sat by the end of the bed, looking at his brother. They had given him the potion a few hours ago and now they just waited, Frigga seated in a chair next to the bed and standing next to her was Odin, looking at his son with a worried eye. They waited in silence, watching Loki's chest rise and then fall after every breath he took.

"Anthony should be here." Thor stated with a low voice, looking out the window were the sun rose from the edge of the sea, making the room they were in shine with the golden walls and golden furniture.

"I wish he could but they have a newborn that needs him more than Loki does at the moment." Frigga answered with a calm voice.

"You should have seen him father, Leon is marvelous, he has dark green eyes like it was mixture of Loki's and Anthony's eyes and he has the same dark brown hair as Joanna." Thor said with proudness.

"He has my eyes?" A voice they had longed to hear came from the god who was sleeping just a minute ago.

Thor moved closer to him. "Brother?" Thor said and looked in to tired green eyes that were having a hard time adjusting to the golden glow in the room.

"Where am I?" Loki said and looked around the room. "Where is Leon? Joanna? Tony, where is Tony?" He started to panic and Frigga moved Thor away slightly so she could sit down on the edge, putting her hands on either side of her younger son's face so he would look at her.

"Loki, you are in Asgard. Anthony is still on Midgard with your children." She gave him the information he needed to hear to make him calm down a bit, which he did.

Loki let out a breath and lied down again, looking at his mother with glossy eyes. "I want my son… I want my family." He said and a tear escaped it's entrapment of his eye.

Frigga gave him a small and warm smile and stroked his cheek. "I know my son. But you know that Leon can't travel through the bifrost so I made Tony stay with the children." She explained for a third time this day.

"Amora." Loki's voice was a whisper but everyone in the room heard him. "She was in my dreams."

"Amora? She hasn't been heard from since the day she was caught betraying Thor." Odin stated seriously.

"She wants revenge." Loki said and looked over at Thor. It was only he who knew that it was Loki who caused her to run away. He had been angry but he couldn't argue with that he would have done the same for him and they moved on with their lives.

"What do you mean revenge?" Frigga asked him confused.

Loki looked back at his mother, biting his lower lip while trying to find the right words to explain what had happened. "I didn't like how she used Thor to get in to the palace, so I made it look like she had betrayed him so that she would be thrown out the castle." That was the only way to explain it, even though it made him look like the horrible mischief god he was when he was younger.

Odin sighed and shook his head. "Why is this not surprising?" He muttered. He looked over at Thor who didn't react to the confession. "You knew about this?" He asked his older son.

Thor nodded. "He told me when she was gone." He explained.

Frigga shook her head. "You have always been very protective of each other." She said stroked back some of Loki's raven hair. Thor chuckled while Loki rolled his eyes. But then he remembered what Amora said and looked at his mother. It was like she could read his mind like always she knew what he was thinking. "There are occasions that moms talks about weird dreams they have during their deep sleep. Maybe this was just one of does." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

Loki sighed, maybe she was right, and maybe this was just a very realistic dream. If Amora wanted revenge she would already had done it, right? No one had heard or seen that sorceress in years; maybe she was dead or in a prison.

Thor stood up from the bed. "I'm going back to Midgard to tell Anthony the news that you are okay. He is probably very worried." He said with a sad smile.

"I want to go home." Loki said and looked at Frigga.

It did hurt a bit in Frigga's heart when he said that, he didn't see this as his home anymore, but she couldn't blame him either since his family wasn't here, they were on Midgard; his daughter and son, his husband. "I know you want that my son, but you should stay at least a day so that the healers can make sure that you are okay." She said with a calm voice.

"I can tell you that I'm fine and if the healers want to take a look they can do it now so I can go home." Loki said, sounding like there were no arguments to be told.

* * *

Tony sat in the armchair in Leon's room, holding the little boy in his arms. He had just changed his diaper, fed him and just burped him so he was on his way to fall asleep in his arms. Tony looked out at the city, watching everyone go on with their life with work, family and friends. He sighed and looked down at the boy who was almost asleep now. He got up and put the boy in the crib so he could sleep peacefully by his little cuddly lion. He stroked the cheek and put the small cover over the tiny body.

He suddenly felt the familiar change in the air in the room when somebody he knew used magic. He turned in hope to see the love of his life standing there with his usual wicked smirk. But no, a woman with golden long hair, clothing similar to Asgardian fashion in green stood in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" He growled, making sure to keep himself between Leon and the witch.

"Just an old friend to your husband." She purred and had almost the same smile that Loki had when he tried to invade Manhattan.

"Funny, I have been with him for 16 years now and he has never mentioned you." Tony retorted, trying to remember if he hid a weapon in there somewhere in the room. But no he hadn't, he could only hope that Jarvis had sound the alarm.

"Yeah well, our friendship didn't end on god terms." She said and moved forward slowly and a bit sensual. "And I want my revenge." She said and was just a feet away now.

"Dad!" Joanna screamed at the end of the hall and an explosion was heard. Joanna ran in to the room, hands glowing purple, ready to go. "Bitch, get away from him." She hissed and raised her hand and shot a purple magic ball.

Amora was quick on bouncing the ball away from her and it hit the wall instead, causing a huge whole to be created in it so Joanna's room was seen. Tony couldn't help but notice the gigantic man on the floor who was just about to wake up. "What the fuck." Tony exclaimed.

"Skurge, get up you idiot." Amora screamed while busy with shooting magic at Joanna, but she was stronger than she thought.

Suddenly there was another crash and Captain America joined the fight when Skurge just had got up on his feet's and was now busy with the super soldier. "Dad, take Leon away from here." Joanna screamed. She had managed to get close to Amora and was now holding her hair and an arm around her neck.

"No, not without you." Tony said with a shaken voice. It was too much, Joanna was fighting a psycho bitch, Loki wasn't here, Leon was so small and Tony felt so helpless.

"I can take care of myself… GO!" She screamed again and threw Amora through the whole so they were in her room together with the big man with the hammer and Steve.

Tony shook his head, turned to Leon who was screaming by all the commotion, he picked the boy up and held him close when he started to run towards his lab.

* * *

Joanna was standing close to the door so Amora wouldn't run after her dad, she materialized a long stick glowing purple. Damien and her father had taught her how to use it, like a dance. She launched forward and Amora thought she had managed to get away but Joanna had already figured out how she was going to move so she put a nice hit in her ribs and then between her legs so she fell to the floor. She could have finished her but Joanna got distracted by the glass that broke. She looked over and saw the giant man and Steve fall out the window. She dropped the stick and teleported away. She opened her eyes and felt herself falling; she grabbed Steve and teleported again. They were back in her room and she looked around, no Skurge and no Amora.

* * *

Tony ran to down the stairs, Leon screaming in to his ear. He was just about to walk down another set of stairs when a green light in front of him stopped him. Amora stood there with an evil wicked smile. "Hello there, Man of Iron." She said and walked up towards him. "I'm not sure if I should take you or the boy." She stated and stopped two steps away from him.

"Take me." Tony growled.

"I was just screwing with you; of course I will take both of you. I would like to have all three of you but that girl sure is one hell of a bitch and I will save her for later." She said and put a hand on Tony… and they were gone.

* * *

Tony woke up, feeling very sour through his whole body and cold. He opened his eyes, his head hanging down and the first he sees is that he is shirtless once again but this time he was hanging from chains, hooked to his wrist, holding him up and he barely touched the floor, or at least he thought it was the floor.

"Are you awake?" The venomess voice broke the silence and he managed to look up and saw her leaning against the wall.

"Where is Leon?" Tony growled; his voice a bit raspy from being dry.

Amora giggled and walked over to him, stroking his cheek but he moved his head to get away from her smooth hand. "He is in another room, sleeping actually. I was thinking of killing him but then I thought of how strong your daughter is and I have now decided to keep him for myself, and train him to be as powerful as me." She said with a calm almost cheering voice. She gripped his hair and pulled his head up so he would look in to her eyes. "I will not be as merciful for you though." She said and smiled, a green glow came from her free hand and she put it on the side of his head. "You will be my little toy." She stated and images of probably Tony's biggest fears came to life in his brain, being looked up in a cave, tortured and left to die and no one coming for him, to save him. But the worst was to see Loki, being tortured and then seeing his children killed, seeing everyone die. He screamed, he tried to move, to save them but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't be the hero everyone told him he was.

"These are some awful images Man of Iron, and some will actually come true." She said and let him go. He couldn't help but cry, to shake to beg for her to just take her revenge out on him, but she didn't listen, she just left him there in darkness.

* * *

Thor and Loki appeared in the pent house bedroom, only to be shocked to see Shield agents running around, the house being a mess and Loki's eyes stopped on his daughter, sitting on the couch next to Pepper and being held.

Steve saw them and even though there was some kind of smile he gave them, they could still see sadness. "Roger's, what has happened here?" Thor's voice boomed through the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and for Joanna to turn around and see her father. She got up and ran in to his arms, tears falling from her cheeks. He held her tight against him, feeling some kind of relief to find her to be safe.

"Joanna, what has happened? Where are your dad and Leon?" Loki asked her and pulled her away and stroked away some tears.

Joanna couldn't stop crying and she was shaking. "I tried." Was all she could say before her legs gave in and she fell to the floor but Loki caught her and held her close again, keeping her steady against him.

Steve came up to them and cleared his throat. "A woman, a witch came here with a very big man and attacked us. Joanna had to save me and when we looked back, they were all gone, including Leon and Tony." He said with a sad voice.

"Amora." Loki whispered and felt himself go numb from the information.

"We must find her at once." Thor exclaimed to all of them.

"We are trying but we can't find the arc reactor energy anywhere on this earth." Steve told them and looked even more saddened, because that could mean that either Tony was not on earth anymore or the worst case that he was dead.

"He isn't on Midgard. She would not be that stupid." Loki said and shook his head, stroking his daughter's hair. "We have to go back to Asgard and ask Heimdall for help." He then stated. "Take Joanna, we will go and deal with this."

Joanna got out of her father's arms and dried her tears away with her sleeve. "No, I will go with you." She said demanding.

Loki took a deep breathe. "I know you can, I know how strong you are… but I can't stand the thought of losing you to. So please stay here." He said and stroked her cheek. He saw that it wouldn't work so he silently casted a sleeping spell on her while he stroked some more tears away. Her eyes rolled back, eyelids closing and legs giving in and she fell in to his arms. He planted a small kiss on her forehead before handing her to Steve and they were gone again.


	24. Chapter 24

**So this is the last chapter and then i will post the epilogue as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Thor and Loki materialize in the big golden global room where the golden soldier Heimdall could be found.

"You know why we are here?" Thor asked calmly but he surely had a goal.

Nothing could be seen on the soldier's face, he probably had the best poker face in the realm. "Yes." Were all he said and looked at the younger brother like he was an enemy to Asgard.

"Tell us where they are." Loki demanded, he didn't care what Heimdall thought of him, he just wanted them back.

"Her castle lies far away from here. You will need a lot of magic to get there and you need that magic to fight. I can't see how this will work in your favor." Heimdall said coldly.

Loki's eyes went wide, the numbness still lingering in his body. "Can't we ask the All-father for help?" Thor asked still calmly.

"Ask me what?" A familiar voice was heard behind them. They turned around and there the king of gods stood looking all kingly as usual.

"Father, Anthony and young Leon have been taken by Amora. Loki's dream wasn't a dream after all." Thor explained to the old man. "It appears that her castle lies far away and even if Loki could take us there, he would not be able to fight." Thor then told him.

"Please… please help us." Loki said with a very low voice. He hated this, every time his family was in danger; Odin had helped him in some way or another, like he couldn't take care of them himself.

"Here castle lies in a realm we haven't found peace with yet." Heimdall told them, mostly to Odin because he knew that the young princes wouldn't care.

"But we are not declaring war or anything; we are just taking back what belongs on Midgard." Thor stated and looked with pleading eyes towards his father.

But Odin just looked at his youngest son. "If I do this, will you forgive me for the suffering I have caused upon you?" Odin asked with a calm voice.

Loki caught his breathe, that was a big price to pay for him. Many would say it was nothing but for him, it was like giving his soul to the man, and his soul was only meant for his husband and kids. But he had promised himself to do anything for his family, whatever the cost. So he made a decision.

* * *

The door to Tony's cell opened again and he made himself to lift his unusually heavy head to look at the witch that walked in, she made a wave with her hand and a chair materialized in front of him. "Let's have a talk." She said and crossed her legs, poking Tony on the leg with her shoe.

Tony sighed and let his head fall down again. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" He pointed out with a tired voice.

"Your right, you don't." She answered and stopped the poking. "Do you know what your husband has done through his lifetime?" She then asked and looked at her well-kept nails.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah I do." He said and looked at her shoes, because he didn't want to look in to her eyes.

"Then you know how he was known as a man whore." She stated with a grin. When she didn't get a respond she took it as he didn't know that. Which he actually didn't know about, but who was he to judge. "He liked to change partners every night, female to male. In the end he had courted all the knights in Asgard." She giggled and ran a hand through her golden hair.

"So there is where he got his experience from." Tony joked. He knew that Amora wanted to hurt him, make him hate his husband, but she was really doing a terrible job with that.

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I could also be called a man whore before I met Loki, you bitch." He growled at her. Maybe not his best move because suddenly her heel pierced his skin and dug in to his side, making him scream in pain.

"Make that tone again and it will be another hole made by heels." She hissed at him and pulled her heel out of the wound. He panted and tried to forget the pain but it was really hard when it stung more than usual and he realized that the wound was filled with mud. "So you know about the horse then to I guess." She said and hanged her head backwards and looked up at the ceiling.

Still panting and groaning he looked at her with angry eyes. "Yes, and I know about all his children." He stated to save her some time, why? He didn't know.

She took a moment to figure out something more to tell him about Loki that would make him hate his wonderful lover. "How about when he tried to take over the very same realm you come from?" She looked at him with a grin but it disappeared when she saw a smile on his lips as well. "You know about that?" She asked him confused.

Tony managed to chuckled but stopped by the pain from the wound. "I was the one who stopped him in a way." He said with his mocking grin.

Another hole was made in his other side by her heal, screaming filling the room when she twisted the heel inside of him. She pulled out, an evil smirk playing on her pink lips. "No grins either." She pointed out to the hanging, panting man in front of her. "I must ask; how can you love him when you know everything that he has done?" She looked at the blood that leaked from the holes that she had made.

"You wouldn't blame him either if you knew him." He answered her truthfully; hell he would probably be the same if he was Loki. "I love him because he is the only one that can understand me, and I can understand him. We just simply belong together; it feels wrong when we are apart from each other. He has saved me and I have saved him, we were equally broken when we met and we fixed each other in a way only we could." He told her, but the minute he stopped he regretted it. He had just told her that if she killed him, Loki would be miserable. Or would he?

He looked at her and knew he was right about the mistake of telling her that. She had a big Cheshire cat smile on her face. "He really has fallen for a mortal." She exclaimed cheeringly. Should he tell her that he wasn't mortal anymore? No, it wouldn't matter because she could kill him anyway. "This is marvelous news, not only will I take his son away from him but I will torture and kill the only man in this world that he loves and who loves him." Her laugh sounded just like the once you could hear in movies from the evil woman when everything was going her way. "I will leave you now for some hours, I am starving and I hope my Skurge has made some food for me." She stood up and the chair she had been sitting on disappeared. She took one final look on the holes on his body before closing the door behind her and left him alone once again.

* * *

Thor and Loki materialized in a dark place; the trees were dead, there was no grass or flowers, nothing lived here. A giant dark castle was before them, with just a few windows showed any kind of life by glowing light. The brothers looked at each other and then at the castle again, they were both dressed in their armor, helmets and weapons, looking big and royal. They moved forward towards the gates, Thor starting to swing his hammer and when they reached the door, Mjolnir broke through the gate, the impact so great that it fell to the ground. They didn't waste time; they walked over the door and in to the great dark hall. They stopped by big footsteps coming their way. The big man they knew as Skurge walked in through some doors with his axe in hand, behind him was the sorceress that have caused all this.

"I'm surprised that you were able to travel so far, Loki." Amora purred; her gaze upon the younger brother. "But it must mean that you are feeling very tired, I'm sure." She proceeded but stayed behind her big pet.

"There are more ways to get her sorceress." Thor's voice boomed with anger.

Amora only shook her head. "My dear Thor, I thought we were closer than that. You know my name is Amora, at least you knew it when we were in bed." She said and giggled. The brothers pretty much just wanted to puke by her little jest.

But Loki composed himself fast. "Where are they?" He growled at her.

She smiled at him. "I don't know who you speak of." She answered him, knowing that she was speaking to the god of lies.

Loki couldn't take this anymore so he shot a ray from his spear and it hit Skurge in his gut, causing him to stumble backwards but not falling. Amora responded by blasting a green ball towards them and then took off down the corridor, towards the room she kept Leon. Thor motioned for Loki to go after her and that he would take care of Skurge. Loki nodded and teleported past Skurge and ran after the witch.

Skurge was about to run after the god of mischief but was tackled to the ground by Mjolnir and when he looked up he was met by a smirking Thor. "You will regret what you have caused our family."

* * *

Loki found her in a room, in front of a crib. She was just about to pick the baby up but he was faster, hitting her with a ray that pierced her arm. She screamed and turned around, a green magic ball flying towards Loki but he had already put up a shield around himself. "It has been a lot of years since last, Amora. I am the strongest sorcerer in all the nine realms." He pointed out with a smile. He loved surprising his enemy and meeting old once and showing them new tricks is the best.

"Oh I know you have learned new tricks; I knew it when you tried to take over Midgard. But you failed then so who says that you won't fail now? Besides, you have gone soft during these years. I actually started to think you were dead, not hearing any mischief all this years." She said a bit strained with the pain in her arm.

"You think that I have gone soft huh? You clearly didn't hear what I did to the people who tried to hurt my family." Loki responded with a grin. "Oh, and I've heard that my daughter had given you a hard time." Loki's grin grew wider, reaching his eyes. "Have you lost some of your powers from hiding in this dirty and dark tower?" He asked her and moved closer, watching her usually confident eyes show a bit of fear. "Your little pet can't save you now. He is probably dead, killed by my brother's hammer." He said with an amused voice. It had been a long time since he was like this, the one who knew how to hurt someone deeply. Amora gasped and looked at the door, footsteps moving quickly in the corridor, to light to be her pet. Thor appeared at the door, blood dripping from Mjolnir. Amora screamed and tears fell from her eyes. "What do you have to live for now? Let me make it easy for you." Loki let his spear fall to the floor; he put his hands on either side of the sorceress head. She was too much in shock and fear to fight him. "Your plans never succeed Amora, _never_." The last word came out as a whisper as he let her worst nightmare come true, not just in her mind but actually feeling the pain going through her body. She screamed like there was no tomorrow, which in her case there wasn't. Suddenly her body went numb, her thoughts were blank and then she couldn't breathe.

Loki released his hold on her head and she fell to the floor like the corps she was. He turned to Thor who didn't seem affected by his actions, more like he understood. His thoughts went blank when a scream from a crying baby was heard from the crib. He walked over slowly, feeling how wrong it was that his first look on his son would be like this. But when his eyes met those dark green eyes, he didn't care anymore. He reached down and picked the baby up in to his arms and rocked him slowly. "Hi, I'm your father." He whispered, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. The baby stopped crying and tried to reach for something to grab on and eventually he grabbed a piece of his armor and pulled a bit on it.

"Loki, we have to find Anthony." Thor said carefully.

He looked up at his brother and nodded. He gave Leon to the thunder god and gave the boy a last stroke over the cheek. "I'll go, you stay here until I get back and then we can go home." He said and walked out the door. He knew it would take a lot more time to just walk through the whole castle in search for Tony, so he looked at his hand, feeling Amora's scent on them. He casted a spell and a golden trail appeared in front of him, showing him the ways where Amora had walked. He followed one that seemed the strongest, hoping he would find the man he loved. He started first to walk, then he walked faster and in the end he was running through the endless corridor. It felt like one of those bad dreams where you run and run but you can't get to your goal. Luckily this was not a bad dream, not a dream at all, because the trail ended in front of a door. He unlocked the door and opened it. It was dark but he could hear the panting from his husband.

"Tony?" He asked and made a wave with his hand, causing the touches to catch on fire, showing him his love hanging from chains, blood dripping from two holes in his sides, his head hanging down. "My love." Loki gasped and walked up to him and lifted his head.

"This must be a dream. This must be a dream." He repeated over and over again until he felt lips upon his own, moving slowly and softly. "Loki." He gasped when the lips went away.

"I'm here my love. I am here." Loki was crying, tears of happiness. He made another wave with his hand causing the chains to disappear and his husband fell in to his arms. He held him closely and put a hand on his back, letting his healing magic run through Tony, knowing that the holes will be gone the next time he looked. He picked Tony up and started to walk slowly through the corridor towards the room where Thor would be with their son.

"I love you." Tony's voice was low but Loki could still hear him. He stopped for a second and looked at his husband.

"I love you too." He said and crashed his lips on his husband, moving synchronized, and tongues dancing over each other. They have only been apart for two days but yet it felt like years. When they parted they rested their foreheads on each other. "I'm so sorry." He said honestly, eyes glossy from unshed tears.

"For what?" Tony asked, having a hard time to keep his eyes open because he was tired and finally felt relaxed in his love's arms.

"For all of this, I have caused you so much pain." Loki cried, shaking against his husband's forehead.

Tony's arms went around his husband, comforting him. "Remember what I said to you the first time we had sex, about my life story." He clarified. Loki shook his head and looked in to brown eyes. "I would go through it all again if it meant that I would meet you, which include everything I'm going through with you, all for being able to be with you." Tony answered him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Now let's go home." He said and let an arm rest on his husband's shoulders and they started to walk again.


	25. Epilogue

**I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story and i hope you enjoyed it. Hope you will like my next Story that i will start writing today and hopefully have a beta reader that will help me.  
Enjoy the epilogue :D **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_10 years later_

The sun was warm today in Malibu, no cloud to be seen and just a small breeze coming from the sea. Tony was sitting on the sun chair, in swimming trunks, sun glasses and a tablet in hand. Going through massages from friends that he had ignored for a few days, they were after all on a holiday. Leon was swimming in the pool with their new dog, a Flat-coated retriever girl that Tony bought in Sweden two years ago for Leon's birthday. It surely was the best present he could give him because they were inseparable, always together and playing or sleeping or just chilling. And when Leon was in school Zoey would be with Tony when he was at work.

Tony opened an email from Jane that he got yesterday.

_Hi Tony, hope your holiday is as good as ours. Greece is great but Thor does have a tendency to ruin the museums about the Greek gods. At least Felicia and Alexander enjoy his stories. Oh right, any tip on what Leon would like for a present from Greece? _

_Thor also wonders if you would like to accompany us to Asgard next week, so that Odin can give Leon his birthday present. _

_See you soon and say hi to Loki from us. _

There was also a picture of Thor having his children on each shoulder while a way rinsed his body. They're children were beautiful, Felicia the oldest had beautiful golden hair like Thor and blue eyes, Alexander had more brownish hair but yet the same blue eyes. A happy family on a trip to Greece; paid by Tony of course as an anniversary present for the lovely married couple.

Tony took a quick glance on his son who was playing with a big bathing ball, throwing it to Zoey who tried to catch it but it just ended up on bumping on her nose and returning to Leon. Tony laughed a bit and returned to his unread mail.

The next one was from Natasha.

_Hello Tony, just wanted to ask you if you still had the number to Dr. Fuentes? It's getting very close for my first ultrasound and Clint is very annoying on who the doctor will be. _

_Hope you're having a great time and don't forget to give Leon his present from us. _

Short as always but he knew that she meant well. Clint and Natasha were now actually expecting a baby after a condom breaking. Both in shock but in the end they agreed to take it as a sign to move forward with the relationship, but no marriage yet though.

Tony sighed and made a mental note to look for Dr. Fuentes number. The next mail was from his dear Pepper.

_Tony! You forgot to sign the papers before you left, you idiot! I'll fax them over to you later. _

_Otherwise we are fine and we have arrived in Paris. Emilie is having a blast and can't wait to go shopping and Will wants to go to Disney world tomorrow. He wishes that Leon was here with him but he promises to take a picture of Aladdin for him. _

_We will also by something for Leon as a present for his birthday here, any thoughts on what he might like? _

_Hope you are having a great time in Malibu and to answer your question; Yes we can look after Leon next weekend. We were actually wondering if you were ever going to use your cabin in Hawaii any time soon. I'll bet Loki will love it. _

_See you in one week and DON'T FORGET the papers!_

And with that was also a picture of Ems texting and next to her was Steve with Will in his lap looking through a children's magazine. Tony sighed; he knew he had forgotten something before they left, oh well, it will appear here in his office for him to forget again.

"Dad, come and swim with me." Leon said, hanging on the side of the pool, kicking the water with his legs.

Tony smiled at him, put his tablet away and took his sunglasses off and walked over to the pool and dived in. He swam under the water towards Leon, knowing he could see him and played a shark. When he came up he grabbed Leon under his armpits and lifted him up in to the air. "Got you." He said and lowered him down in the water again.

"Toss me." Leon exclaimed and waved his arms in the air. Tony laughed and tossed Leon lightly and kept an eye on him to see him swim to the surface, laughing. Leon moved towards the ball again and started to play with Zoey again.

Tony swam over to the edge and leaned on it, closing his eyes and felt the sun on his skin, hearing his son laugh and the dog bark, there was just one thing missing here, well actually two but the other one wasn't in the house after all.

"Leon, you should get up soon before you turn in to raisin." The silken voice said from behind Tony, the only one missing had arrived.

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw his husband in his own swimming trunks, looking gorges like the god he was. Loki smiled at him and moved to sit down on the edge next to Tony, long legs going down in the water. Tony moved and parted Loki's leg a bit so he could stand between them, hands on his lover's thighs. Loki leaned down and their lips met in a soft loving kiss. "Hello hot stuff." Tony said with a smirk when they parted. Loki chuckled and let his hands rest on wet broad shoulders and leaned down again to kiss his husband again. "What did Joanna want?" Tony asked when they parted, feeling Loki's hand go through his wet hair.

"She wondered if it was okay to have the wedding on our private beach." Loki said with a smirk. Yes, their daughter was getting married in half a year with Damien. He popped the question on her 25 birthday, they had been together for 10 years and so Loki had sort of showed sign to Damien that he should by a ring now. It had scared Damien a bit and he ended up talking to Tony about it and he told him how nervous he was when he was going to ask Loki and the tough time of deciding on a ring. It calmed Damien down and a week later they saw the boy fall to his knee in front of Joanna on their terrace in New York.

"Of course, it will be a nice little wedding." Tony said with a smile, plans on how he wanted the beach to look like for the day popped up in to his head.

"It's her wedding Tony; she will decide how it will look like." Loki said and chuckled from the shocked expression on Tony's face, he wondered if Loki could actually read his mind or something.

"Want to go to Hawaii next weekend?" Tony asked Loki and let his hand slide over Loki's torso.

"What about Leon?" Loki asked and moaned from the stroke over his collarbone.

Tony smirked and moved up a bit so he could plant a kiss on his husband's stomach. "Pepper said that they could take him for the weekend." He answered him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Loki's arms went around Tony's neck and smiled. "Well I guess it would be nice to have some time alone with you." He said and kissed his forehead. "I'll have to call the magazine though and tell them that we are extending the holiday." He said and sighed. Loki had gotten a place on the board of Vogue magazine and was almost considered the boss of the magazine because everyone went to him when they had problems or needed confirmation on something. He loved his job and had almost put modeling up on the shelf but sometimes he agreed to a photo shoot, but no more runways though.

"They'll manage without you for another weekend." Tony said and stroked his back.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "No, but they don't remember that there are more people they can turn to, not just me." Loki stated and wrapped his long legs around Tony to get him closer.

Tony chuckled and got another kiss from Loki. "Love you, forever." He said when they parted and got another kiss, a bit more passionate then the others and he was hoping Leon was busy with something.

"Our love will remain, forever my teenage dream." Loki answered him.


End file.
